The Game
by Nzinga
Summary: Who would have thought that things would come to this? That I would meet a guy who could turn me on with eyes that glinted with sinful intent and a wicked smirk which would get me hot and bothered just by the sight of it? Language,Sexual Content,Violence
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hi readers, This isn't officially my first story so I'm not a beginner.**

**This story is an Alternate Universe which is based around high school and certain real life events. please read and tell me what you think. **

**The first chapter is short because it is just a prologue all other chapters after this will be 6 times as long. **

**Finally this story will be told in first and third person, first person is Sakura as she is the main character and third person are other views of other characters but mainly Sasuke, don't worry, it is structured in a way that there will be no confusion, I hope i pull it off to your standards.**

**Enough of my rambling read and enjoy.**

****Warning: This story contains language, sexual content, violence and abuse of substances.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Who would have thought, that when I had moved to Los Angeles, things would come to this?

That I would meet a guy who could turn me on with a simple heated look, with eyes that usually glinted with sinful intent and a wicked smirk which would get me hot and bothered just by the sight of it?

I was totally powerless to his good looks, his swagger and his way with words, he was so totally full of himself and that should have pissed me off, but all it did was make my heart flutter and my face burn.

He thought he was God's gift to women and why shouldn't he?

Women treated him like if he were a sex God, they practically threw themselves at him with no shame, and he used them, they let him, hell, if it was me in his position, I would have probably done the same thing.

People told me he was no good for me, he would hurt me, that he saw me as an innocent flower and that was what intrigued him for the moment.

I was a game to him, and when he had his way with me and he had broken me down and worn me out till that innocent blossom was nothing more than a wild, untamed shrub, then he would move on to the next flavor of the week.

I had my doubts, my insecurities, but I honestly believed we had a connection that people didn't understand,

He seemed different around me.

Yes in the beginning he did treat me like a nuisance, an eyesore, but things started to change...he began to change and I thought maybe it was because I started to see less of what they saw and see him for a little more than just a rich guy with looks to die for and a hot body to boot.

I saw him for who he really was.

My heart was racing, my skin was on fire and my mind was almost everything but blank, and as he lowered his face to my neck, pressing soft lips against hot skin and murmuring things against my flesh that made me blush to the point I looked like an overripe tomato,I wondered if I should stop him now or let it continue.

His hands seemed to be everywhere, gliding over my back, down my sides, caressing the exposed thighs, over my backside, my lower stomach, over my breasts.

His mouth was moving at the same torturous pace, attacking my neck just below my ear, my collar bone, and then the small amount of cleavage that was exposed from the low dip of my T- shirt.

He was good, very good, I honestly didn't want him to stop, and showed him my appreciation with small moans and sighs of pleasure.

We still both continued to sway slowly to the music in the background that was playing but suddenly I felt him slowly gliding me back.

I could more than guess what his intentions were as he smoothly walked me backward, leading me towards his large king sized bed with the luscious satin sheets.

All I could do was catch my breath as he whispered huskily into my ear "you ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review will be appreciated.<strong>


	2. At first sight

**A/N: I've decided to post this one right away seeing that my prologue was so short.**

**Now do enjoy.**

****Warning: This story contains language, sexual content, violence and abuse of substances.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- At first sight?<strong>

Moving to Los Angeles was starting be more stressful than I had anticipated, although in the beginning I had been quite excited.

Being a small town girl from Ohio living in an area with a population of less than 1000 people were everyone knew each other, and were practically 'family' I thought it would be have been a nice change.

Compared to los Angeles, my county would be considered a ghost town and even if people thought it would have been a culture shock for me, I was grinning from ear to ear, brimming with energy and optimistic about the move.

My friends seemed slightly jealous and put out as we talked about the possibilities that could present itself, celebrities, the shopping, hot guys, you name it.

Then the prospect of leaving some of my family and long time friends behind, finally dawned on me, and what could have seen a potential new and exciting chapter in my life, seemed to be a dreadful and depressing prospect.

My parents didn't make the situation any better; they argued and bickered about everything, from selling the house down to packing our possessions.

My dad had landed a new job, that's why we were moving. My mom wasn't happy about it, and even though it would bring in more income she wasn't one for change.

She had a genuine reason to be angry, because leaving meant she had to leave her old job, and her independence. But my dad convinced her that Los Angeles would present a better opportunity for the entire family.

I could see the break down in their marriage and it made me sad. As a child I was always proud to be one of the few kids to have their family intact and although I thought it was only a rough patch, I knew it was more than that. I thought hopefully this move would have been a fresh start for everyone, but it didn't seem to be working out that way.

In all honesty I'm closer to my dad than my mother. My dad is jovial in nature, more laid back, and down to earth about things, he was also very popular in the neighborhood. He was one of those guys that liked to hold Barbecue's on a weekend and invite everyone in the area.

I looked less like him and more like my mother, with long pink hair, which was the reason for my name Sakura; sea- green eyes, a slender frame and a large forehead that I detested, but I was more like my father in personality and had my mother's hot headedness and bad temper.

My mother was no easy pickings, she had attitude for days, and was over protective with me, although I never gave her a reason to be as such. I was a model student with straight A's, I wasn't a party person and I wasn't boy crazy.

Well not after my last boyfriend he was definitely a trip, he was of one those wayward guys that would try to get you to sneak out the house, and call you all hours of the night even when you told him not too.

I could remember the embarrassing time he had called me in the middle of the night telling me that he couldn't wait to get me in a room alone because quote "all hell would break loose".

Unknown to me, my mother had picked up the phone in her room and was on the line listening and said, before I dropped the receiver in shock, "…that the only thing getting broken was his neck, if he ever called this number again."

It ended when my mom and dad put their foot down and told me to break it off with him, I wasn't happy but I was quite relieved at the same time.

After that boys were the last thing on my mind, the boys in school were either too immature, or were only looking for quick fuck. I keep my head straight and did what I had to do; anything less and my mom would start spazzing. I didn't want any trouble.

* * *

><p>We said our goodbyes to family, friends and everyone else in the neighborhood, crammed our suitcases into the smelly taxi as best as we could and went to the airport.<p>

As we journeyed on that long ass flight, I tried to keep myself occupied from thinking about the things I was leaving and focusing on the positive things that I had to look forward too.

After leaving the Los Angeles International Airport, I was already in wonder at my surroundings, I practically walked with my head turning in every direction trying to take everything in all at once, it was nothing like my home town, and my family was never able to afford travelling that often, our version of a vacation was getting in a vehicle and driving for miles, how lame.

As we pulled into a neighborhood were the houses looked virtually the same, I was still looking around like a child in an amusement park.

We pulled up alongside a house, it was nice in my opinion, and larger than what I was definitely used to. It was off -white with two levels, large front windows and a beautiful front garden.

However as we entered the house the only thing I was interested in or excited about was my bedroom, the old one was cramped and dingy, this one was spacious, and well furnished.

There were hot pink bed sheets that match the curtains, and I jumped on that big bed, well big compared to my last one and rolled my ass around in it and thought things were certainly off to a good start.

One of the things I had dreaded the most was moving to a new school, thinking that my country behind wouldn't fit in with the other students. I decided to convince my mom and dad, to let me go shopping.

I thought I needed some new clothes and didn't want to arrive on my first day of school looking like a weirdo with my washed out clothes, that looked worn and slightly dingy. I tried to play my cards right and get on my mother's good side.

I offered to cook breakfast for them that morning and tried to convince them to let me go. My dad seemed okay with it but my mother started going on about how the clothes I had were fine and that I'll only be wasting good money.

Trying so hard not to lose my temper, I resorted to my backup plan which was to bring the worst pair of clothes I could find and ask her if she wanted me going to school wearing something like that.

She took one look at it, shook her head at me, huffed and said "fine, but only if I'm coming with you."

I wanted to complain, I mean fuck! I was 16, I didn't need her trailing behind me like I was some little kid, but I guessed it was that or nothing at all, so I obliged.

She was again being overprotective, saying how I was in a new city and I didn't know what sort of people were out there, that I wasn't in Ohio anymore. But I knew what her game was; she just wanted to make sure I didn't buy anything she deemed inappropriate.

So as we got ready, we called for a taxi and headed down to some of the great outdoor shopping areas and shopping districts that LA had to offer.

I was definitely in my element; I wanted to go into every clothes store that my eyes laid on, I was so excited I started walking away, leaving my mother behind as I dashed into a clothes store that had some of the hottest trends.

My mother made an impatient sound in her throat as she approached me while I was going through the clothes rack, trying my hardest to find clothes that were not too pricey and were both to mine and my mother's taste.

She gave me a look when I picked out a couple shorts to go with the other outfits I had clutched in my hand, but she didn't say anything. I brought some accessories to go with the cute outfits and my mother dropped a comment about how I was going to school and not a fashion show.

We went to the cashier to pay for the items and the guy at the counter was eyeing me. He was quite cute although he was a little short. He had these adorable dimples at the side of his face as he smiled at me, I returned the smile.

He took a piece of paper from the counter and turned his back for a moment. I saw him scribble something from the corner of my eye as I paid for the items; the girl working the till looked over her shoulder at the same guy, sucked her teeth and gave me my receipt.

As I was getting ready to leave, the guy came up next to me, discreetly slipped the piece of paper in my hand and whispered "call me".

I saw my mother roll my eyes and said "why are you so close to my daughter?" he stepped backed and said "no disrespect". He winked at me, and I could feel myself blushing, he mouthed "call me" again and made the gesture with his hand.

I was flattered, guys never approached me like that back in Ohio, and they didn't look like that either, he had that swagger that made everyone around him know that he thought he was the man.

Well in my opinion he was cute, but as I walked out the store with my mother and headed though the mall into the food court, I saw something that definitely made my head spin, my eyes bulge and that guy from before look like a troll.

There were two guys walking on the other side of the cafeteria, and they definitely stuck out from the rest of the crowd. One of them was quite tall, with blond hair, and striking but kind blue eyes and had a boyish grin on his face.

He had on a dark blue jeans pants and a black T- shirt, he had a tattoo on his forearm but the design was too far to make out.

However, he was nothing compared to the guy he was walking with, this guy was tall, with black spiky hair, onyx eyes and pale skin and although he had a haughty look on his face, he was gorgeous.

The guy had on some Levi black jeans, a white T- shirt, and some black high cut Jordan's. He had a tattoo on his neck and a tattoo trailing down his entire arm.

I stood there in the middle of the food court with my eyes bulging and mouth gaping like a fish, while my mother poked me in the back and asked "what the hell is your problem? Why are you staring like that?"

How could she not know? I mean everyone my age, girls _and_ boys, was staring at the pair, well mainly at the guy with dark hair; hell even older women were staring. They definitely didn't make them like that back in Ohio.

The two seemed to take no notice or didn't care, the blond continued to talk animatedly to the guy with black hair, while the guy he was talking to walked without seeming to acknowledge what he was talking about, are it appeared that way.

Oh my God, his walk, who would ever have thought that I would have found someone's walk, should I dear say, sexy? He had a walk that made everyone around him move the hell out the way, like he was the boss and he owned the building and the airspace above it.

I felt my mother poke me in the back again and said "Sakura come on! We don't have all day let's go, get something to eat and leave."

I shook myself trying to clear my head; I slowly turned on the spot, took a deep breath and headed towards a pizza place, but I was still taking glances over my shoulder to see which direction they were going.

We took our order and decided it was time to leave, we headed to the outside of the mall and went to flag a taxi; I was still looking over my shoulder for the guy with the black hair, when I bumped into something that felt like a solid wall.

"Sakura watch where you're going!" I heard my mother say, but it was too late, Oww!" I said "I'm so sorr…" I began, but I froze in the middle of my apology, those eyes… those onyx eyes from earlier. I was literally two inches away from the guy; he was so close I could feel his hot breath flutter across my face.

We stood there staring at each other for what felt like a minute, he had a pissed of look on his face, and I just stood gaping like the idiot that I was, trying to keep down the blush that was slowly creeping up my neck and stop myself from hyperventilating.

I saw him cock his head slightly to the side and raise an eyebrow, and said "the word is excuse me". I tried to talk but the only noise that escaped was a slight gurgling sound, he gave me a shitty look and said "Are you deaf?"

"Sasuke! Why are you giving the girl such a hard time! Get the hell out of her way so we can go!" It was the guy with the blond hair that spoke up.

My mother grabbed me roughly by the arm and was looking at me like if I was crazy, she pulled me to the side and said "Are you insane! People get shoot for stuff like that, why didn't you just get out the way!"

I was too dumbstruck to say anything, I looked to the side and saw the blond haired guy staring at me and the guy called Sasuke walking off. The blond just stood there staring at me and I stared back. Sasuke turned around and yelled "Come on Naruto! Get your dumb ass over here, you was in such a hurry to leave."

The guy named Naruto flashed me his boyish grin, gave me a small, two - fingered salute and walked away. I saw Sasuke leaning on what had to be the flashiest car I had ever seen, it looked expensive as hell; it was custom black with a blue hue, it had custom designed decals on the front hood and the sides and the windows had an extremely dark tint.

I had no idea what type of car it was, when it came to cars I was no expert, but I got my answer as I heard a guy from across the street whistle and yelled" Wow is that a Lamborghini Superleggera? That babe goes from 0 to 60 mph in 3 seconds".

Well I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that shit was fast!

I heard my mother mumbling next to me about him looking like a drug dealer "do you his see his clothes? The expensive jewelry he's wearing? That car he' driving? He doesn't look like the type of guy to be working a nine to five and if that's not the case, what parent in their right mind would spend so much money on a child?"

'A very rich one_?' _I thought.

I was going to tell her that everyone in the world wasn't as cheap as her, but I didn't want to get boxed in the mouth.

We flagged down a taxi and I sat there thinking about the blacked haired onyx eyed hotty, this was the type of thing me and my friends were talking about back in Ohio.

As we arrived home and I went to my room to put away the new outfits, I had wondered if I would ever see that guy again or if I would encounter anymore guys as gorgeous as him.

If that was the case I would probably die from shock. Any hotter than him and I would probably have a heart attack on the spot.

I really doubted that would happen, I didn't think it would get any better than that, I was definitely wondering if I would see him again, this was a big city.

But what I didn't realize then, was how possible it was and how much sooner it would be than I had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	3. First day of torment,My long lost friend

**A/N :Thanks to ****BribriGTC**** for my first review. To all others who have read, favourited or alerted, thank you very much, however a comment would be nice. I would like to know if you like it, hate it, it's boring whatever… It can't be that bad I've seen worse stories get many reviews , but I am doing this for my enjoyment so I suppose it doesn't matter.**

**The story will be a little slow at first, so bear with me. **

**Warning: This story contains language, sexual content, violence and abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – First day of torment, and my long lost friend.<strong>

"Sakura, time to get up!"

I jerked out of my sleep in annoyance. The dream I was having was interrupted by my mom yelling at the top of her voice from down stairs.

Still experiencing a hot tingle from the dream, I sighed heavily and rolled over to the other side of the bed. My mother continued to call me, but I ignored her.

Still grasping the comforter I had around me, I buried my head deeper into the pillow I was lying on and tried to go back to sleep, wanting to continue the dream from where it had left off.

Let's just say I seemed to have an inner pervert.

I fell into a deep sleep last night and started dreaming random things like going shopping, and getting drunk at a party, which was so unlike me.

Then all of the sudden my dream changed and it ended up with Sasuke and me in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session in the driver's seat of his Lamborghini.

I was sitting on his lap, he was kissing me… I mean really kissing me, hell, in my dream he was beyond a good kisser, my lips were pink and swollen as he bite and sucked them, and I shivered as his hand glided down the sides of my body in a slow movement, until he firmly grasped my hips.

I then felt him lift me slightly off of him like if I weighed nothing at all, and pull me closer to him; he then brought one of his hands to the back of my head, while he kept the other on my hip, then unexpected I felt him push me down into him as he lifted his pelvis and rolled his hips.

At that point I felt like I would have spontaneously combusted, that was until I heard my mother voice yelling for me, interrupt the whole thing.

I tried to ignore the slight tingle in the pit of my stomach, and thought about how pathetic I was, knowing that the most action I have ever gotten or any experience that I have, is just from a conjured up dream.

I was painfully still a virgin and although my ex- boyfriend Kai would have happily deflowered me, I never gave him the opportunity as I was no were near ready.

Yeah my peers used to make fun of me, telling me how good it is and I didn't know what I was missing, but I didn't care, I knew a lot of girls in my old high school who had dropped out because they got pregnant and I really wasn't about that sort of headache.

What felt like 10 minutes later I was disturbed again to what sounded like arguing, I could hear my parents voices get louder and louder, and I tried my best to drown the noise out. So I picked up my iPod that I had placed on my nightstand, plugged in the ear jack and placed the earpieces into each ear.

I stayed like that for a while, letting Christiana Aguilera's 'you lost me' relax me. I'm so in love with her songs, and I always loved how I could find a song from her to match my mood.

Then suddenly I saw my bedroom door burst open and my mom at the door way with her face screwed up. I pulled the ear pieces from each ear and said "Morning mom" in a falsely cheery voice.

"Sakura didn't you hear me calling you from downstairs?"I heard her say in _that_ tone.

_That_ was the irritated tone she used when she thought I was ignoring her, which I did on a regular basis. _You_ know, those times when you would hear your parents calling and you pretend you don't hear them.

"No mom, I didn't hear you I was listening to my iPod" I said innocently.

My mother shook her head and sighed replying "I swear those things are making you deaf".

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Your dad and I want to talk to you, so please get ready and come down stairs, we'll talk over breakfast."

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a minute."

My mother turned around and left, closing my bedroom door behind her, I got out of my bed pouting. It was only 7.30; I was tired, what on earth they could want to talk about so early! I was jet lagged, frustrated and slightly… _hungry, _and not for food mind you_._

_How _lame was I, obsessing over a guy that I had just met, or bumped into to be more accurate. I shook my head, and quickly looked for something decent to put on, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and strolled downstairs.

I would have enjoyed the feel of being in a new house if I didn't pick up the tension that was vibrating in the air and the controlled anger pouring out of my mother.

I sat at the kitchen table, trying to remember the last time we had eaten breakfast as a family. I said "good morning" and picked up my fork to attack the bacon and eggs that was on my plate.

"Sakura, as you know me and your mother have been…" my dad started I stopped my fork in mid air and looked up at my dad then at my mom as she cut him off.

"I thought we agreed" she started closing her eyes in an attempt to keep her voice under control "that we were going to talk to Sakura about how she was getting to school on Monday and a few of the rules that we want her to obey."

_Did she just say rules?_

Just from that word alone I wanted to get up and go back to my room. I Shifted in my seat, placed the fork back down on the plate and said "what are you talking about, what rules?"

I saw my dad give my mom an aggravated look, he took his hand ran it throw his short brown hair but didn't say anything.

From there, I knew that they didn't call me to the table to talk about my new school and rules, but I played dumb, I just sat there trying to read between the lines, preparing myself for the bullshit I knew was going to come out my mother's mouth.

"Sakura we decided to let you get to your new high school in a taxi till you feel comfortable with the school route, then when you're comfortable you can catch the bus, since taxis' are expensive."

_Okay that was cool; I didn't have a problem with that._

"Your dad and I want you to come straight home after school, no loitering."

_What? Totally lame o…_

"Also we don't want you inviting anyone over when we're not here, especially any boys."

_Great you don't want me to have a social life either._

"And please don't take any rides from other students or any strangers for that matter."

_What was I twelve?_

I opened my mouth to retort, to show my displeasure about how stupid they, _she, _was being, but I just closed my mouth and continued to eat my breakfast. How was I supposed to make new friends if I couldn't even stay after school?

I could tell that my life here was going to be miserable before it even got started. Yesterday had been an interesting day. (Cough, Sasuke, cough) but I guess that was as interesting as it was going to get.

I quickly inhaled the reminder of my breakfast off the plate, got up from the table and retreated once again to my room.

I sat up in bed wondering what I could do. I mean it was Sunday, and there was nothing to do, nowhere for me to go, no friends to talk to, I couldn't call my friends back in Ohio; it was too expensive, well according to mom it was. The most I did was send a text to my friends telling them everything was okay.

Then I got an idea, I went into my laundry basket fished in the pockets of my jeans for the piece of paper from the guy who gave me it yesterday in the mall.

It had the name Ren and a telephone number written on it and I just sat there, contemplated if to call him or not.

I was nervous as shit as I picked up the telephone and dialed, I usually didn't call numbers that random guys would give me , but this time around I was bored enough to do it.

I heard a guy pick up but I wasn't sure if it was him.

I said "May I speak to Ren?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Um hi my name is Sakura; you gave me your number in the mall yesterday"

There was silence, as he seemed to be thinking, he had probably given out so many numbers I guess he was trying to figure out which girl I was.

"Sakura huh, are you the girl with the pink hair?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh hey babe I didn't expect you to call you just made my day"

I giggled shyly at his smooth talk, we sat and chat for a while telling each other about ourselves, then it got interesting, he wanted me to go out with him.

"I'll show you around, teach you the ropes, you want me to pick you up on Monday after school?"

I was going in to say 'yes' till I remembered my mom's rule.

"Sorry, I'll have to take a rain check, I'll be kinda busy"

"You sure"

"Yes Ren"

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that, bye"

"Bye"

'Well that went well', I thought. I had someone to talk to and someone who knew around town, unfortunately, my mom was being a trip about the not driving around with other people rule. I sighed.

I spent the rest of the day getting my outfit together wanting to make a good first impression at school, looking for ways to put my hair and put my makeup.

When I was Satisfied I went on the computer played a few games till I was tired, while I heard another argument this time coming from my parents bedroom, I got up from my chair went down the corridor and pressed my ear to the their door.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we moved to Los Angeles?"

"I didn't want to upset Sakura she was so excited about coming here"

"Don't you make this about Sakura, you're just doing what you normally do, only think about yourself"

"That's not true and you know it"

"Were you fucking someone else back in Ohio?"

I inhaled sharply at that question, it was shocking to hear my dad speak like that, then the voices went quiet and I heard footsteps, I turned around and as quickly and as quietly as I could hauled ass back to my room.

I heard their bedroom door open, then there was long pause, then I heard it slam shut again but the voices remained silent after that.

I went over to my bed, laid down and thought about what I had just heard, replaying it in my head over and over again till I sucked my teeth, turned on my IPod and fell asleep listening to Christiana Aguilera's 'Hurt'.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, time to get up!"<p>

Geez, was the first irritating voice I had to hear in the morning always her? I Sighed loudly, rubbed my eyes and groggily got up from my bed.

Making my way to the bathroom located next to my parents' bedroom down the corridor, I bumped into my dad; he looked terrible like he hadn't slept. He seemed out of it as I said "good morning", he mumbled back and continued down the corridor.

Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, then took a nice long shower, shaved my legs since I hadn't done that in a while, and washed my hair.

I got out, went to my bedroom and got dressed in the outfit I had put together yesterday. I slipped on a semi fitting navy blue skirt, not too short to cause havoc and not too long to look old fashioned.

Then I slipped on a white, long sleeved fitted shirt, with a low V cut in the front, which showed a small amount of my cleavage. Then I put on large hoops in my ears and other accessories to bring out the outfit.

I curled my hair, pining up a handful then letting the rest drop loose around my face, I checked myself in the mirror appreciatively and was satisfied.

My mom was yelling that the taxi would be here in fifteen minutes so I dashed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. My mother was at the kitchen table looking as tired as my father.

Mumbling a "good morning", I fixed myself a piece of toast and poured a glass of orange juice, then ate in silence. The taxi pulled up, I said my goodbyes and went through the front door.

The drive to school took about 45 minutes, the taxi driver was trying to start a conversation with me, but I didn't like the way he was eyeing me, so I kept my answers short.

He was talking to me politely but his eyes were on my chest, I mean the V cut in my shirt wasn't _that_ low and it's not like I had a large rack, so I didn't know what his problem was.

I turned my body closer to the passenger door and stayed like that for the rest of the way. When he pulled up to the school I gave him his money, got out as fast as I could, slammed the door and walked off.

I was nervous as hell as I walked up the school entrance and into the corridor. People were staring, well I couldn't blame them, and I definitely screamed 'the new kid'. I mean how many people did you see with pink hair anyway?

It was a little late cause the taxi driver took his cool time getting here; he was too busy trying to look down my shirt.

Everyone was already sitting down by the time I found my assigned classroom; the teacher was already calling out the student's roster when I walked in. She paused, looked up and said,

"Ah, you must be Sakura, welcome!"

"Thanks"

I looked at the students at the front of the class some of the girls had their face twisted up, like they didn't smell something too pleasant and some of the guys were whispering and grinning at me. I scanned the room and nearly dropped the contents in my hand as I spotted the blond haired babe and onyx eyed hotty from the mall.

"You can take the empty seat next to Uchiha Sasuke"

_Wait what? Did someone transfer me to the twilight zone? _

I couldn't believe that I was going to sit next to the guy that I had spent my entire weekend thinking about.

I just stood there staring at him, he stared back, and I blushed deeply still rooted to the spot.

The teacher's voice then broke me out of my trance "Sakura are you alright? You look a little red; do you have a fever dear?"

Sasuke twisted his mouth in annoyance and looked away, everyone was looking at me then turned to look at Sasuke, a few laughed at me, I could hear some girls whispering, I heard a loud sucking of teeth and a guy say "oh great another one just what we need".

Gathering myself and trying to fight the nauseous feeling in my stomach, I made my to the empty desk, trying to keep my eyes from drifting to Sasuke. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes wanting to gather my thoughts.

"Wait a minute, is that you forehead"

My eyes popped open at the voice, a girl sitting directly in front of me was staring at me with a smile, and she looked so familiar.

"Forehead don't you remember me? It's me Ino, you know, we used to be best friends in kindergarten.

It rang a bell, my eyes widened in realization "Ino pig?"

"Heh, heh, you remember now huh forehead"

I felt tears come to my eyes I got up from out my seat and she mirrored my movement. We embraced each other, I almost broke down in tears I said 'it's been so long how you are doing? You look so different."

And different was right, her body had filled out completely and I felt a pang of jealousy, but her hair, it was so short, she had it styled in a cute 'Halle Berry' haircut. I remember her saying she would never cut it, I guess people do change.

"Girl, your hair is short and cute" I said, a few of the girls snickered

_Hmm odd…_

Ino looked back at the snickering girls rolled her eyes and then turned back to me "Yeah it's a long story, I'll fill you in another time"

"Okay student's settle down, please collect your timetable from my desk and make your way to class, thank you."

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone made their way to the teacher's desk, Sasuke brushed past me and I felt my heart leap.

An attractive brunette approached Sasuke, looked at him with flirtatious eyes and said "Sasuke can we walk to class together?" he turned around gave her the once over and barked "Fuck off".

The girls around her broke into a raucous laughter, one of them said "See? He isn't interested in you, told you it was a just a fling, it wasn't nothing special so get real."

I felt bad for her, and a little scared by his attitude, he sure was intimidating.

"Hey Sakura my name's Naruto Uzumaki, welcome, sorry about the other day in the mall my friend can be an asshole sometimes. "

I saw Sasuke turn around when he heard Naruto, he glared at both of us for a moment and walked off.

Smiling shyly I replied "Hey thanks no problem see you around," he grinned at me and went after Sasuke.

"So" said Ino. "We have a lot of catching up to do I see, you know Naruto already? "What's that about?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you during class."

I was taking six subjects and Ino and I were in the same classes together. Sasuke and Naruto were in a few of those classes.

For the rest of the day me and Ino hanged together we didn't get to talk much in class, but during the times that we did I learned a few things.

Naruto was the school clown and he was popular for that, and Sasuke not surprisingly, was the most popular guy in school, totally a player, and was filthy rich. He and Sasuke were best friends and were both orphans.

Naruto and Sasuke organized the best parties which were usually in the basement of Sasuke's, mansion. Ino told me how she went to all of them. I kept asking her questions about Sasuke and she laughed, and said she didn't know much more about Sasuke as he was very secretive, and how I, herself, the rest of the girls and _some_ boys had a crush on him, so my behavior was nothing new.

She had invited me to a house party that was going on in the next few weeks, I told her about how my mom wouldn't probably let me go and she said she would help me get around that. I smiled at that.

Ino started introducing me to her friends. Ino was very popular, but there were a few girls that she mainly hanged with; a girl named Hinata, she was the shy and sweet one, Mika, She was cool but clueless and Hanna, funny but slutty.

Some of Ino's other friends were a bit bitchy towards me for some reason, but I didn't let it faze me, I smiled back and kept it moving.

Ino offered to drop me home and I hitched a ride with her ignoring my mother's rule; she said she would get on my mother's good side by introducing herself and from there, she would work her magic.

She dropped me off, but no one was home. I went for my keys and patted my pocket as I realized the taxi fare I would have spent, would come in handy.

Normally by blatantly disobeying my mother, I would have felt guilty, but I didn't, because I was certainly planning on enjoying my new life in Los Angeles.


	4. A Party and The Five 0

**A/N: 155 visitors but you guys don't seem to like reviewing. Does a number on my motivation. Oh well, whatever...**

**This is my last update for a while, I think I've uploaded enough chapters to my satisfaction, so have fun.**

**Warning****: Crude Language, Sexual Content, Abuse of substances and some Violence.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Party and The Five-0<strong>

_Come on Sakura get a grip, get a grip!_

I told myself that over and over and over, but did it work?

...No

It was Friday, and I spent the last few weeks staring at Sasuke's back during the classes we had together, and watching his movements throughout the day.

There were times were he would catch me staring at him and he would glare at me and I would turn away quickly with my face red. What was my problem; I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Most of the girls seemed to have the same problem as me. They would have their head propped on their arms, their chin in there palms and would stare at Sasuke all day, when a teacher would ask a question, they would be totally lost then would end up in detention.

I tried to keep my day dreaming to a minimum cause I didn't want my mother catching a bitch fit about me getting a detention for day dreaming in class, when I was supposed to be focusing.

Trust me, she would know about it, she was one of those moms that like to ask a lot of questions if I ever came home late for any reason and I wasn't good at lying, she almost always knew when I was lying.

My dad was more likely to believe me, so I felt even worse when I did lie, so I tried to avoid it when I could.

Naruto approached me several times during trying to start up a conversation, he seemed to be interested in me, and I mean I liked him too, but I didn't think it would be cool if we got together when I had the hots for his best friend.

Every time Naruto approached me while he was with Sasuke, Sasuke would walk off and go in the other direction. I felt so insulted, was I that annoying and unbearable?

I would always ask Naruto what Sasuke's problem was and he would just tell me to ignore his attitude that Sasuke was like that all the time. He asked me if I was going to the party that evening, I really didn't know yet, Ino was going to help me ask my mother.

* * *

><p>Ino had successfully introduced herself and my mother did remember her from years ago. They both talked about everything, from Ino's parents' professions, down to their favorite TV shows.<p>

I learned that Ino's mom owned a floral business, that her dad is a psychologist and that she's been living in LA for ten years.

Ino had a way with words, she knew how to charm people and she was great with handling people like my bitchy mother and by the end of the conversation she and Ino were like best friends.

Ino came off as the perfect model student, trying to give my mom the best impression as possible, and my mom soaked up every word. They left me out of the conversation most of the time, but I didn't care, I just told Ino to do her thing.

After that for the past few weeks my mom seemed to loosen up a bit. She let me hitch a ride with Ino in the evening and she picked me up in the morning… hey it saved money.

However she still didn't want me 'loitering' after school but still… it was an improvement.

I was just wondering; how Ino was going to get my mother to let me go to the party tonight.

So after school Ino and I chilled at my house, we got something to eat, then we went to my room till my mother got home in the next hour or so.

This was the first time for the week her and I had a proper conversation as she had spent most of her time trying to win over my mother, so, she finally let me in on the reason why her hair was so short.

Apparently she had been messing with this guy named Shikamaru, but he had a girlfriend named Temari.

She said it just happened, one day he came by her house to study, he was helping her with schoolwork and as they were good friends he was tutoring her.

Ino said "I was wearing some really short shorts that day, they were so short that the bottom of my ass cheeks were showing but it didn't bother me, I was used to dressing provocatively around him because we were just that comfortable with each other and nothing had ever happened before."

I looked at her like she was crazy; I mean what full blooded man could resist something like that? What did she expect?

Anyway, Ino went on to say that she realized he started eyeing her at first, she ignored it but he started acting funny and constantly shifting his body, she asked what the problem was and he just shook his head and closed his eyes. She didn't know what made her look down and her eyes opened in shock when she saw this huge bulge in his trousers.

Ino looked up at him and he was so embarrassed, he made to gather all of his things and leave, however she stopped him and made him sit back down. She said to me "I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed it and started rubbing him through his trousers."

By now my face was red and I was blushing furiously, telling Ino in a sarcastic tone "I want to be just like you when I grew up", Ino laughed at me.

Ino continued "He was so shocked, he just sat there and didn't do anything." She told him he could feel her up too and hesitantly he lifted his hands to her breast and gave it a squeeze, and from there they started off.

Things got really hot, they started making out, she got on his lap, they started ramming tongue down each other's throat and she started rubbing against his crotch.

I listened to her story and totally starting bugging out.

Ino said "I got off of him took his cock out his trousers, started jerking him off and within seconds he came, all over his notes and text book."

I sat there with my mouth open in amazement at her boldness; I didn't think I could ever do something like that. But she wasn't finished.

"After that he was still hard and I got on top him and we started fucking, I made him promise not to tell anyone, not like he was going to he had a girlfriend."

I yelled at Ino "No more Ino! This story is too much for my innocent ears!"

Ino rolled her eyes at me and she cut the story short, "Well anyway it was going on for a while and somehow his girlfriend Temari found out and one day as I was leaving school, she came up in our school parking lot with a gang of girls, beat the shit out of me and the other girls held me down while Temari cut off all my hair."

"Wow" I began "That's some serious drama right there"

"Well I always had the hotts for him, it was only a matter of time," said Ino "We still see each other now and then, I just can't get enough of him, he's really good Sakura plus he has the biggest dick I've ever seen."

I screwed up my face blown away by her forwardness and sexual experiences, Ino made me feel like a total square.

"By your expression, I'm guessing you're still a virgin Sakura?"

"Yeah so what if I am" I said with an attitude.

"Hey girl its cool, no need to get defensive"

"Sorry"

"No problem, so have you ever had a boyfriend"

I went on to tell her about my ex- boyfriend Kai, then I heard my mother arrive and her voice calling me from downstairs.

"Sakura, I'm home honey"

Alright, time to put Ino, operation smooth talker once again into action.

"Okay Sakura I want you to go along with everything I say, don't say anything, just shake your head and agree with me got it?"

Hell yeah, I wasn't going to say shit cause once I opened my mouth, my mom's just going to know I'm lying. So I shook my head and we made our way downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Haruno, how are you?"

"Hey Ino, I'm fine thank you and yourself"

"Very well Mrs. Haruno… by the way, I wanted to ask you a question, I had invited Sakura to a birthday party tonight, but she didn't think you would let her go. I keep telling her you're not an unreasonable person so she should stop being a coward…that she should be more open with you, because you only have her best interest at heart and she doesn't know what you're thinking."

I give Ino a shitty look. What was she doing? She was putting me on the spot, making me look bad.

My mother smiled and said "That's very wise, Ino you're right I only have her best interest at heart and definitely Sakura doesn't know what I'm thinking"

"Well would you let her go? The party starts at 9 and finishes at 1, there won't be any alcohol, it's just a simple birthday party one of my friends is having and we'll call you when were leaving, is that okay Mrs. Haruno?"

Yep, Ino was feeding my mother pure bullshit, but she made it sound so good I almost believed her myself.

"Hmm… well Sakura what do you have to say for yourself?"

I turned to Ino she winked at me and mouthed "just be cool"

"Mom I would have asked you but I just thought you would have said no, I'm sorry can I go mom?"

"Yes Sakura but only because Ino seems like a sensible girl, I hope you start acting a little more mature like her"

Oh if she only knew, I was peeved but I didn't say anything or let it show on my face, I gave her a fake smile said "thanks a lot mom" with as much enthusiasm as I could muster and me and Ino dashed upstairs to my room.

"Wait a go Ino, you pulled it off, but made me look like a complete loser"

"Anything to get you to go right?"

"Yea I guess"

"Well hears the plan, put on something decent here, and then we'll go to my house and change you into something more… sexy"

"Ino I don't think that's necessary"

"Look, you can't be walking next to me without looking fine and showing a little skin, I mean even with that forehead of yours you're a cutie, no homo, but all you need is the right clothes to bring it out."

I sighed and just did it anyway, I showered, put on something decent to go, but didn't have any clothes that Ino considered sexy enough, so we went by her house and she found a short skirt with a tube top for me, some 4 inch heels, she did my makeup and she flat ironed my hair then curled the ends.

I thought I looked like a hooker but she said I looked nice, either way I was too fed up to care. We hopped in her car and I decided tonight I was going to enjoy myself.

* * *

><p>"Yo Sasuke were you at man? Weren't you supposed to come and pick me up?"<p>

"Hn"

"Come on man it's getting late!"

"Hn"

"Wait, are you Drunk?"

"Hn"

"Wait where not at the party yet and you've been drinking?"

"…"

"Man I hate when you do that!"

'Dial tone'

"Hello? Hello?"

So what? He just stopped off at the gas station to get a few beers; he was never in the mood for a party unless he was drunk first or high out of his mind… Let's just say it made him more…sociable.

Sasuke had brought a six pack of beers downed half of them and was onto his forth one when Naruto called his cell phone again. He picked up his blackberry pressed the reject button and continued to swig on his beer.

He was in his car, waiting till he felt a buzz good enough to party; but he didn't want to get _so_ drunk that he would be too intoxicated to drive.

Sasuke had already been booked for a number of DUI's, but his adoptive father had influences in high places and was always able to get him off the hook, this was his last chance he was warned, however he didn't really give a shit.

Feeling satisfied he started up the engine of his Lamborghini and drove off heading to Naruto's house. He pulled up and blew his horn.

Jiraiya, Naruto's God-Father and Guardian poked his head through the window, while Naruto came storming out the house with his fists balled up. "What the fuck? Why don't you ever learn? Do you want me to kick your ass? I am not sitting down in jail again! Your daddy isn't going to be bailing us out this time!"

"Just shut up and get in the car Naruto, quite your whining you sound like a bitch"

"Fuck you…"

"No, fuck you!"

Jiraiya yelled though the window "Oye! Stop your bitching and make sure you get laid tonight!" Naruto turned around, gave Jiraiya the finger and yelled back "shut up you old freak!"

Jiraiya laughed and slammed the window shut.

Naruto mumbled incoherent words under his breath; he got in and slammed the door.

"Hey watch it, or this will be the last time I come for your dumbass. Slamming doors and shit" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke pressed the accelerator and speeded off towards the party, 'I'm so raw' by Tyga was blaring through the speakers.

"Naruto I hope you don't plan to fuck up my buzz tonight"

"I hope you don't plan to get us pulled over or worse killed! I am sick and tired of sitting down in jail almost every damn time we go to a party."

"It wasn't my fault you always happened to be high as hell when they pulled us over Naruto, so just shut up and chill"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I out ran them last time didn't I?"

"You can't outrun them every time you jackass!"

"You do remember what I'm driving right?"

Naruto screwed up his face and killed the argument; he knew it was pointless arguing with Sasuke. He sighed and said "Whatever".

They pulled up at the party and the place was packed, cars parked all along the street and a long line at the entrance.

"You see Sasuke? We always the last to get to the party! And then you take half an hour looking for a spot!"

"Don't you ever shut up? When you get your own damn vehicle then you can bitch and complain. You know what? Hell I'll even buy you one as a birthday present if I can get you to shut up!"

"You mean it?"

"Hn"

"Man whatever"

Sasuke parked his car around the corner and they both made their way back to the entrance of the party.

Sasuke and Naruto walked straight to front of the line.

"Hey!" someone in the line yelled "You can't just jump to the front of the line, we've been waiting here for ages!".

Naruto, feeling guilty, turned around to make his way to the back of the line and Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt, and said "What the hell, were are you going? Forget that fool, it isn't our fault he's a loser'"

"Hey what did you just say? Come say that to my face faggot!" said the guy, stepping out the line to approach Sasuke.

Letting go of Naruto's shirt, Sasuke sized up the guy, who was about two heads shorter than him. Sasuke grimaced, deciding he wasn't worth the trouble and continued to walk towards the front of the line.

"Don't walk away from me!" Sasuke heard him yell, and then felt the guy shove him in the back. Sasuke turned around to punch the guy in the face but he felt Naruto hold his arm.

"What the fuck? Naruto let me go!"

"Forget him he isn't worth the trouble!"

"Ren, what are you doing? Why are you arguing?"

"Sakura?" said Naruto "what are you doing here, I thought you couldn't make it?" _Man she looks hot!_

Ino and Sakura had arrived at the party early and had come back outside to get some fresh air. Ren had recognized Sakura and had approached her, he had flirted with her for a while, then he had returned to the line to get his pass. While Sakura was waiting for him to get to the front of the line, she had seen the small scuffle from the sidelines.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer Naruto but when she caught sight of Sasuke, her mouth wouldn't obey what her mind wanted to do; she shut her mouth, blushed and then walked towards Ren.

"You know these assholes Sakura?" said Ren, malice in his voice.

"Umm well sort of..." mumbled Sakura.

Ren turned his back on Sasuke and Naruto, then placed his hand around Sakura and said "Don't worry Sakura lets go."

Sakura glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke for a minute while allowing Ren to lead her away from them, Ino rolled her eyes and walked off to follow Ren and Sakura.

Sasuke shook his arm out of Naruto's grasp and made his way to the front of the line were the rent a cop let him through.

"Hey wait up man!" He heard Naruto saying but he didn't care, he was pissed as fuck, he went inside and drank a few more beers to cool off.

Naruto called his cell phone again but he ignored it. Quite a while later, he caught sight of Sakura and the guy Ren in the crowd, he was itching to beat the shit out of him for that cheap shot earlier. He saw Sakura dancing with him and he had to admit she looked different… attractive.

_Wait, was that him or the beer?_

_Fuck whatever._

Sasuke saw Sakura had caught sight of him and had started staring. Then he got an idea when he saw Ren look in his direction to see what Sakura was staring at and why she had stopped dancing. Sasuke made eye contact with Sakura, winked at her, and then gave her a smirk, he then saw Ren's face contort with jealousy and rage and he saw her blush brightly.

He raised the beer to his lips feeling satisfied.

Then his attention shifted to the girl in front of him trying to get his attention, he gave her a once over, she gave him a flirtatious smile, then she turned around and started dancing suggestively.

She then turned around and whispered into his ear "Want to go somewhere more private?"

He didn't even answer her, he let his eyes do the talking, she then grabbed his hand led him through the crowd into a back room.

The girl proceeded to dance for him taking off her clothes in the process. He continued to sip on his beer as he watched her, when she was finished she approached him and started taking off his clothes.

She pulled off his shirt, unbuckled his pants and palmed him through his boxers; she then went down on her knees pulled down his boxers and began to suck him off.

He watched her intently, he didn't make a sound, he never did, and he never lost control. He pulled her off of him and proceeded to put on a condom.

She whispered "I want this raw."

Sasuke ignored her, pulled her up roughly turned her around and bent her over, he took her fast and hard, not caring whether she came or not. She moaned loudly telling him how good he was and how she wished he would come inside her.

He grimaced at that, he knew her M.O. girls like her were always telling him that, but he knew they were only looking to get knocked up because they were after his money, no matter how drunk he was or seemed. He was always careful.

He finished, pushed her off of him, got dressed and left the room.

Sasuke ran into Naruto who cursed him out, and then both of them pushed through the crowd, went outside, got in his Lamborghini and drove off.

Sasuke was driving erratically and Naruto was cursing him at the top of his voice and when they heard a siren and a voice telling them to pull over, Sasuke turned off his head lights, floored the accelerator and hauled ass.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" said Naruto.

"Just shut up and let me handle this."

Naruto was nervous as hell as Sasuke ducked in a side street, he grabbed a bottle of henessey that Sasuke kept in his glove compartment and downed some to calm his nerves.

The siren was a good distance away but it wasn't safe to stop just yet. Naruto squinted at the road and realised where they were.

"Are you crazy? This is my street!"

"Be quiet, call Jiraiya and tell him to open the garage door"

"What?"

"Just do it you idiot!"

Naruto called his godfather, they had got in an argument, and then he hung up.

"Go ahead it's open."

Sasuke drove further down the street made a sharp turn and drove straight into Jiriaiya's garage and as he parked, the door came down.

Jiraiya was standing by the garage door looking angry.

"You two idiots better have a good explanation waking me up at this time!"

"Well you see..."started Naruto nervously.

"Did you get laid?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"No I..."

"Then forget it! I don't have time, I have business to return to..."

"Business?" said Naruto, looking totally clueless.

Jariya ignored him and returned inside slamming the door.

"Fucking weirdo" mumbled Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head at the pair, then waited till the siren had disappeared. When he was satisfied he made to get in the car.

Just then Naruto broke into a raucous laughter and said "Sasuke you're crazy you know that?"

"Hn"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and jabbed him on the shoulder and said " Yep, that's why you're my best friend."


	5. The Player and The Loser

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on my last chapter. To the rest of you shame on you.**

**Anyway**** a suggestion was brought to me by one of my lovely reviewers. They were curious about which parts of the story were true, so I have decided to put something I call a 'Fact finder' at the bottom of each chapter.**

**This will include real events or actual conversations, so look out for that. since I didn't start it before, at the end of this chapter I will include some facts from previous chapters.**

**Now do read and enjoy**

**Warnings: This story contains Language, ****Sexual Content, Violence and abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Player and the Loser<strong>

_Fuck my head is killing me..._

"Sasuke, can you take us to the park?"

"Get out of my room"

"Pleeeassse?"

"No"

"Fine! We'll tell mom your being a meanie!"

Sasuke heard his bedroom door slam, he sighed, rolled over and went back to sleep. Then his cell phone rang, he rolled back to the other side of the bed, picked it up and saw it was Naruto.

"What the fuck does he want?" Sasuke said out loud.

He pressed the reject button and rolled back over to go back to sleep.

Then he heard his adoptive mother calling him "Sasuke!"

_Oh for the love of…_

"Yes?" said Sasuke, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Anna, his adoptive mother, spoke to him from the doorway "Yesterday you promised your brothers and sister you would take them to the park today"

"I never promised them that and I'm tired" Sasuke said bluntly.

She sighed "well that's up to you, but you have to deal with them either way, because David and I are going out today"

"What? Can't you just get a babysitter?"

"Why do I have to get a babysitter, when they have a loving big brother to look after them?"

_Loving? That's stretching it a bit far._

"Wait… what?"

"We'll be back around 5"

"But…"

"Later" She said and closed his bedroom door.

"But…but…"

_Fuck that! I'm getting a babysitter._

Sasuke picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Why do you keep rejecting my calls? What sort of friend are you anyway?"

"Quite you're whining Naruto, I want to ask you for a…favor…"

"You're asking me for a favor? Man that's a first…"

"Look you know I don't ask for anything, but I need you to come over and… babysit for me…"

"What? No fucking way!"

"Come on man, I'll treat you to some ramen"

"No way! You've got to come better than that! Your family is crazy!"

"Okay $500"

"Make it $900"

"What? Fine! Just get your ass over here"

Sasuke slammed down his cell phone on the side table and buried his head under his pillow as his three siblings invaded his room and started to jump up and down on his bed yelling at the top of their lungs.

"We're going to the paaarrrk! We're going to the paaarrrk!"

_I so just want to strangle the little shits._

Anna and David his adoptive parents, were wealthy, but kind people who wanted to give orphaned children a loving home.

When Sasuke was six years old, his entire family was killed. While at the orphanage he had met Naruto, who had become an orphan under similar circumstances.

At first they used to fight constantly but as the years went by, they began to understand each other and became best friends.

When Naruto turned eight years old, his God father, Jiraiya, became his legal guardian, and Naruto left Sasuke behind, but just a year later Anna and David adopted Sasuke, and although a sullen, detached young boy they accepted him with open arms.

He was grateful and although he was never one to be emotional, he showed his appreciation towards them by being respectful, that was as far as he would allow his emotions to go.

As the years went on Anna and David had twins, two boys, but they weren't satisfied, so they decided to adopt another child, a girl.

And here was the result; the said children, Keiko and Reiko age seven and Jaime age four, were jumping up and down on his bed driving him insane.

_How the hell do they expect me to take care of these little shits on my own?_

Just then he heard the doorbell ring.

_I never thought I would say this, but thank God for Naruto_.

Naruto was great with children, and kids liked him too. Naruto was like a kid magnet, he would just have to appear and they would go flying in his direction.

He heard someone knock his bedroom door and he got out of his bed and opened the door.

"Naruto that was fast did you…" Sasuke began but it was a woman, he raised an eyebrow, and she spoke "Umm…My name is Dawn; Mrs. Evans said that the children would be up here"

Sasuke just glared at her while the woman blushed redder and redder as she glanced down at his body then at his face and then turned away in embarrassment.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and the sight of his well defined body and handsome face was distracting.

Sasuke called back to the children still jumping on his bed.

"Oye! You lot, out!"

"But Sasuke!"

"Your babysitter is here, now be good and get lost"

The children went storming out of his bedroom, but the youngest one Jaime stayed behind, she pulled at Sasuke's pants leg and he bent down to let him speak in his ear.

"Yes" he said softly.

"Will you still take me to the park later, please?" Said Jaime, looking at him with big innocent green eyes.

He sighed. "Okay"

"Thanks" she said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek; she walked out through the door while the woman just stood there staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she quickly mumbled an apology and left.

Sasuke's cell phone rang again, he went over to pick it up, and saw he had a text from his mom, it read;

'Gotcha! David says; "Bet you were sweating like a bitch". We'll be back at five , love mom.'

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

_Yep my family is crazy…_

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, my head is killing me!<em>

"Sakura you looked liked you enjoyed yourself last night; you and Ren were looking mighty friendly" said Ino as she spoke to me from across my bed.

Ino had stayed the night, since we had gotten back from the party quite late.

"That's only because he kept buying me drinks, I think he was trying to get me drunk"

Ino rolled her eyes and said "Uh obviously Sakura…So, you think your mom believed what we said last night?"

"You mean about a car blocking us in, that's why we couldn't leave on time?"

"Uh duh Sakura, what else could it be?"

"Well we were like two hours late Ino, she was suspicious but hasn't said anything else to me since."

"See I told you it was a good lie."

"Keep your voice down, do you want my mother to hear you!"

Sakura rolled over in her cotton bed sheets, sat up and rubbed her temples trying to subdue the headache and the nauseous feeling she was experiencing.

"It can't be that bad, you didn't have as much to drink as I did, you really need to go out more" Said Ino "So what were you telling me about Sasuke last night, you didn't finish telling me the story?"

I shrugged and said "There isn't anything to tell, all I said was that he winked at me, gave me one of his drop dead sexy grins, then about two seconds later disappeared with some girl with red hair."

"Well that isn't surprising he's a major slut, the stories I've heard in the girls bathroom I don't know how many are true but he's way out there."

_Way out there?_

I wanted to ask what she meant and what stories she was talking about but I kept my mouth shut.

Ino just stared at me for minute, and then raised her eyebrows.

"What Ino?"

"I'm surprised at you; I thought you would be asking me a shit load of questions"

"Well you thought wrong"

"I see…"

"Okay, okay, just tell me"

Ino smiled and said "Well a couple times when I went to the girl's bathroom, I've heard a few of the girls talking about him, how good he is in bed, and how big his dick is and…"

"Ino!" I shouted trying to suppress the flush that was spreading across my face "Keep your voice down!"

"Ha-ha, you should see your face, but anyway I've even heard that he had a threesome and that he's fucked a teacher and that…"

My eyes bulged out of my head and I felt like freaking out, I blurted out "What? You heard he had a threesome and that he's fucked a teacher? Man that's nasty…"

"Well I did say he was way out there, hey, I would give him some action if he would give me the time of day"

I really didn't know what to say, I just hoped it was all gossip, because right now I didn't know if to feel angry, disappointed, disgusted or jealous, but then again, he didn't disappear with that red head to play hop scotch did he?

"Awww don't look like that Sakura, it's probably just rumors, but I highly doubt it"

"Thanks a lot Ino"

"You know if you want him so bad you could just offer him your cherry, but then again I heard he doesn't fuck with virgins, but hey if I still had a cherry to pop, I would definitely put it on his sundae"

"Ino, you are just too much"

"I know"

So for the rest of the day Ino and I talked about boys, mainly Sasuke, and I was still freaking out about what she had told me earlier.

I thought it was what I needed to get over my major crush on him since he was _such_ a slut, but all it did was made me even more curious.

_How lame am I? _

He was experienced, too experienced for my taste, but what disturbed me the most, was a guy like that would never want to settle down, so I cut the thought out of my head because I didn't want to be just another tally on his bed head.

Ino cut me out of my thoughts, "Maybe you should concentrate on starting a relationship with Ren, and he seems pretty cool, especially the way he stood up to Sasuke last night he sure has some balls"

_Ren? …Yeah he's cute but he sure wasn't Sasuke._

"And" Ino continued "the guy can dance! You too looked really good last night"

Dance? That was not the word, Ren was practically dry humping me, but I was a bit too drunk to do anything about it.

"Ino I don't think I would call that dancing, he was a bit _too_ close for my liking" said Sakura.

"Well there isn't anything wrong if a guy gets a little excited while dancing with you, if anything it makes it better"

"Ino! What would make you think I would want to be dancing with a guy's dick sticking me in the back?"

"Girl you need to loosen up, you're not in boring old Ohio anymore, things are different out here"

"What you mean everyone is completely insane?"

Ino rolled her eyes and said "whatever"

_So I have to be a complete slut to fit in? Well fuck that I was staying just as I am._

Ino stared me dead in the face and said " Sakura, I know you are all innocent and stuff now, but just wait, you're going to meet someone whose going to turn you out and make you do things that you thought you wouldn't be doing, trust me I know."

I kept quiet because I highly doubted that, but then again what did I know? If Sasuke was to ever come on strong to me, I definitely didn't know how I was going to handle it.

Ino was tired of being indoors, so we decided to go the park just to get out the house, my head was still killing me and although Ino felt like going to the mall ,I didn't feel like shopping, plus I didn't have any money and window shopping wasn't my thing.

We got ready and left in Ino's car, I was glad to leave the house because my parents were still giving off a vibe that was making me feel uncomfortable, they still didn't seem to be talking so I completely ignored both of them.

* * *

><p>"So Sasuke you didn't tell me what happened last night, I was looking all over the party for you and some guy said you disappeared into a backroom with some girl with red hair; tell me you weren't fucking with Karin?"<p>

Sasuke looked at Naruto annoyed and said "What the fuck does that have to do with you?"

"Do you remember what you told me that obsessive bitch did last time? Have you forgotten?"

"Naruto I remember perfectly alright? I was in a bad mood and she was there, end of story"

"But I thought you said last time she tried to give you a condom with holes that were poked in it?"

"Look she isn't the first girl to try that shit and probably won't be the last so just shut up and mind your own business"

"Fine I was just looking out for you Sasuke, but since you want to be such an asshole about it, I'll keep my mouth shut"

"Hn, do that"

Naruto grumbled under his breath while Sasuke picked up the words "Ungrateful" and "Bastard"

"So" said Naruto a grin, a spreading across his face "you wanna play PS3?"

"No"

"Awww come on, you scared I'm going to beat you this time?"

"Not a chance in hell."

As Naruto turned on Sasuke's 72 inch high definition TV and started up the game system, Keiko, Reiko and Jaime came bursting in the room, the twin boys attacked Naruto while Jaime went up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you still carrying us to the park?"

"No" He said bluntly and Jaime's bottom lip started to tremble.

Sasuke sighed closed his eyes in frustration and said "fine"

So they packed into Mr. Evan's Cadillac Escalade, one of the many family vehicles that were available and drove off to the park.

Sasuke was pissed, extremely pissed; he had only turned his back for two fucking seconds and shit like this had to happen.

They had arrived at the park; the twins were playing on the monkey bars, Jaime was playing on the swings. He and Naruto were having a conversation about Sakura.

"Naruto you really have some lame tastes in women, you really like that chick? She doesn't even do shit, look at her she just screams virgin"

"So what's wrong with having a decent girlfriend for once? Instead of all those sluts you're always running around with?"

"Hn, don't be a hypocrite"

Naruto blushed, rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and replied "Yeah well I'm getting tired of that stuff"

"Well you're an idiot, so good luck with that, I'll be right back, look after them"

"Where are you going?"

"To take a fu…" began Sasuke. He was going to say 'to take a fucking leak' but he looked across at Jaime who was listening and altered his words "To use the bathroom"

Jaime got off the swing and held Sasuke's hand and said "I want to go with you"

"Do you need to go?"

"No"

"Then stay here with Naruto"

Her bottom lip began to tremble, a tactic she used on Sasuke when she couldn't get her own way but he was firm.

"I said no, now stay put"

So he left Naruto looking after his siblings and who did he see on his way to the bathroom? Ms. Pinky, and the annoying, blonde slut. But no, that's not what pissed him off. He ignored them went into the men's bathroom and about 10 minutes later he had to be subjected to this.

He had gone back to Naruto to find him and his younger brothers running around calling out for his sister.

Sasuke shouted "What the fuck! Where's Jaime?"

Naruto started in a panic "I don't know what happened, I was watching her as you told me, then your brothers ran over here knocked me over and started wrestling with me, but the time I pushed them off she was gone."

Sasuke slapped his hand on his forehead, and looked around the park, she was no were in sight. Trying to fight the panic, he thought of his best options, call his parents? No they would just panic.

"Look she couldn't have gone far, we'll split up, I'll take the twins and you go in the other direction okay?"

* * *

><p>"Man it's hot out here" I said , wiping the sweat of my brow.<p>

"Well Sakura, it's better than being stuck at home, we could have just gone to the mall, were its way cooler."

"Easy for you to say you're loaded with money, while I don't have a cent, I don't like looking at stuff that I can't buy"

"Well" began Ino, "if we had gone to the mall I might have brought you something."

"Yeah well, thanks but no thanks"

"Alright Ms. Independent"

I ignored Ino's sarcastic remark and observed my surroundings , it was definitely a beautiful day and a lovely park; tall palm trees were planted all around the perimeter of the park, there was a large pond, a large fenced in playground that was a good distance away and a benching area were we were currently located.

My eyes went back to the pond and something didn't look right I frowned and said "Hey that's odd"

"What is?"

"That little girl over there by the pond by herself she looks like she's crying"

"Well maybe her parents aren't far behind, hey, Sakura where are you going?"

I got up walked over to the pond towards the child, she was definitely crying, I kneeled down holding her hands and spoke softly to her "Hey little one why are you crying where is your Mommy?"

The girl looked at me sniffled and said "I don't know"

I sighed rubbed the tears out her eyes and I said "Don't cry I'll help you find your mommy."

The girl looked at me with wide eyes and said "I was looking for my big brother"

"What your brother's name?" I said gently. She sniffed and said "Sasuke"

_Huh? What? … umm…_

_This can't be the same Sasuke!_

I inhaled, lifted the crying girl in my arms and stood up as Ino approached me.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing, what's with the kid? And you wouldn't believe I just saw Sasuke and…"

"Where is he?" I said urgently.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you too approach him now I mean he looked pretty angry"

I shook my head at Ino and said impatiently "Look it isn't about that, this little girl seems to be his sister we have to find him"

"Little sister? Ummm okay…" Said Ino in disbelief.

"We need to find him, you go that way and call me on my cell if you see him," I walked off with the little girl in my arms and made my way over to the benching area.

I tried to cheer her up, she smiled a little and she asked me my name, I told her and she replied "Your pretty, I love your hair"

I smiled at that she was such cute little girl; she had big green eyes that were a brighter shade than mine and long curly brown hair.

We sat down, I started telling her knock knock jokes to make her laugh, and then we started singing nursery rhymes. I felt stupid but it seemed to be working.

"Hey Sakura you found her!" It was Naruto, he quickly pulled out his phone, presumably to call Sasuke, and then he came over, gave Jaime a hug and dropped on the ground in relief holding his stomach.

A few minutes later Sasuke came over to the benching area with twin boys. I assumed they were his brothers even though they didn't look like him. Sasuke had a frown on his face and a look of relieve in his eyes.

Jaime got up and ran over to Sasuke, while he held out his arms and scooped her up, hugged her tightly, and then scolded her.

"Jaime! Don't you ever do something like that again! What were you thinking?"

She burst into tears and hiccupped "I wanted to go with you, I'm sorry"

He sighed heavily turned around and told Naruto that they were leaving, I just sat there, observing the scene in a bit of shock.

"Bye Sakura" I heard Jaime say, she waved at me.

Sasuke stopped, turned around looked at me, he didn't glare or anything he just looked.

"Come on Sasuke, aren't you going to say thank you?" Piped up Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a moment then back at me, I stared at him for a moment trying hard not to blush, his mouth didn't move but his eyes did the talking, and for some reason I understood them. Then after a while he turned around and kept on walking.

Still staring at his back, I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't help but smile.

I guess Naruto missed that, because he mumbled "Fucking Jerk".

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a dull chapter not much action but was necessary...<strong>

**Fact finder:**

**Chapter 1- Not much in fact in this one, just the bumping into a guy part but that turned out quite different ;)**

**Chapter 2- The conversation with Ino and Sakura were she tells the story about her and Shikamaru although my friend had to get her hair cut as a result of the fight because big chunks of her hair had gotten pulled out but there is more to that story in later chapters.**

**Chapter 3 - Have a male friend that always drives around with alcohol in his car, the police chase is real, had a friend who turned off his headlights then drove into his friend's neighboorhood he was on his own though, he drove behind his friend's house and covered the car with Tarpoline seeing that they didn't have garage.**

**Chapter 4** - **The conversation Ino is having with Sakura about the whole threesome and fucked a teacher, this was a conversation a friend and I had about a guy I really liked, at the time I had been talking to him ,not seriously though, he liked me and seemed cool but when I found that out, it turned me off. The part with the poking holes in the condom, well one of my males friends told me a girl tried to make him use one that had holes she had poked in it, he only happened to look and realise the holes lol.**

**Please review till next time.**


	6. Queen Whore

**A/N: You guys suck… for the rest of you that took the time to review, thanks so much…**** this next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**BribriGTC****,**** Curious, eliteXD and all others, I've decided to post this chapter early for you.**

**Warning: This story contains Strong Language, Sexual content, Violence and abuse of substances.**

**Read and enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter -5 Queen Whore<strong>

I could definitely say my first month in Los Angeles was everything but boring.

The drama with my parents, bumping into Sasuke, the hottest guy I had ever seen, calling and meeting up with a guy I barely knew, Naruto chatting me up at school, defying my mother's wishes, which was something I never really did… Hanging with my long lost friend Ino, the shenanigans at the party, and the drama at the park?

Yep that was the most excitement in one month that I ever had in my entire life.

_Lame right?_

It was definitely a new start in my life; good or bad I didn't really know. What I did know was that if life was to be based on that first month alone, I would definitely be in for a long crazy ride.

So here I sat in chemistry class staring at Sasuke's back again, wondering who on earth could produce such a fine specimen of a man, with the face of an angel and the body of a God.

I mean look at his physique, even his fucking muscles had muscles, so well defined was he that I just sat there staring as I traced the outline of visible muscle on each of his arms and the faint outlines of the ones I could see through his shirt.

I was practically drooling, what the fuck was wrong with me?

Well I guess the same thing that was wrong with almost every other person in this class. The girls had the same glazed look in their eyes not really paying attention, while the guys was looking at him with much dislike, well I couldn't blame them being jealous.

When Sasuke moved through the school, he always moved with an air of confidence, he walked with a swagger that made you do a double take every time he passed, and worst yet he was always decked out in the newest brand name gear, that I knew had prices that boggled my mind.

Even if he didn't have the brand named clothes to go with that arrogant attitude he always had, he would still be the sexiest man in school.

Then I was interrupted out of my daze by the teacher calling me "Sakura? Sakura?"

I jumped out of my daze startled, blinking quickly to clear my head.

"Oh you've finally come back down to earth my dear, now please answer the question."

I looked around the room totally lost; everyone was staring at me except Sasuke.

_Shit! This was exactly what I didn't want to happen!_

"Uhhh… uh" I said Lamely.

"Yes Sakura?"

I turned to the left were Ino was staring at me and I raised my eyebrows at her, silently asking her to repeat the question, she shook her head at me and whispered "I wasn't listening either, sorry"

I frowned and as I looked towards the teacher, knowing it was useless asking her to repeat the question. So I looked down and admitted my foolhardiness "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"Well you know what that means Sakura detention"

_Man what a bitch…_

I sighed heavily still looking down, while Ino patted me on the back and whispered "Better you than me" I responded by looking over at her and giving her a glare.

"Sasuke could you please answer the question"

Lifting my head to look directly at Sasuke, I observed him as he just sat there not even acknowledging that the teacher was talking to him, he stared in the opposite direction, and out of the window like if he would rather be elsewhere.

"Sasuke, please answer the question or I will have no choice but to put you in detention"

"Hn"

Put him in detention? Yeah right last time a teacher tried to put him in detention, he just got up and went home like everyone else.

"Sasuke, I know that you…" began the teacher.

I heard Sasuke respond in a smooth, bored voice, cutting off the teacher "hydrogen- bonds"

"You are correct! The hydrogen atom is electron deficient and has a relatively strong attraction to the non-bonding electron pairs of the oxygen atom of other water molecules."

The teacher prattled on and I sat there in amazement.

Man was Sasuke smart, although he looked like someone who couldn't give a fuck about school; he didn't even look at his book, the board or the teacher for that matter and he always kept his body in the same exact position throughout class.

"Now class I want you to divide into pairs, to complete an assignment which will be due around the end of the school term, since most of you seem to either be lost or not paying attention."

I definitely knew the work, but I certainly didn't get a chance to prove it.

There was a dash from every direction of the room as almost every girl in the class positioned themselves around Sasuke's seat, trying to get him to be their partner, but he just carried on like if they weren't there. He sat leaning to the side in his seat with his head supported by his right fist. From where I was sitting, I could see he had a passive look on his face.

The boys in the class cursed under their breathe and grumbled at the girls idiotic behavior, I saw at the corner of my eye, Ino making an attempt to join the group of babbling buffoons, but only ended up standing next to her seat.

The teacher tired of the whole ordeal shouted to the class "Silence! This is ridiculous! Every one return to your seats immediately, I will divide the class myself!"

So I sat there waiting for the teacher to call my partner and I had already decided to do the work with Ino but then…

"Haruno you will partner with Uchiha for the assignment."

_Huh! _

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! Is someone purposely putting me in these situations?_

I gaped at the teacher, the girls in the class turned their sights on me, glaring daggers in my direction and I just sat there with my mouth open gaping like an idiot.

I was so scared of making a fool of myself in front of Sasuke if we ended up alone, that I said something before I could stop myself, about wanting to partner with Ino.

The teacher raised her eyebrows in surprise most likely from a girl actually refusing to work with Sasuke and replied by telling me to do as I was told, or I would get more detention.

I shut my mouth, glanced at Ino and she raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. I was surprised too but I was a coward, Sasuke was intimidating and I didn't think my heart would last two seconds.

Either I would have ended up hyperventilating or suffering from a stroke.

When class was over, I tried to find the courage to go up to Sasuke and get his contact information so we could decide when to meet, I took deep breathes going over the words in my head trying to make sure they didn't come out as a stutter.

Ino looked at me, trying not to laugh because I guess my emotions showed on my face, she said "Sakura stop being an idiot and go and talk to him, you have to eventually…"

But when I finally decided to get up and go over to Sasuke he had gotten out of his seat, slung his bag over his shoulder and strolled through the door without a backwards glance.

"Wait Sasuke I need…" I started but he didn't even slow his stride.

Sighing heavily, something I found myself doing quite regularly these days, I gathered up my things, and continued to my next class.

I sat in class watching the clock go by waiting till the final bell rang, but I don't even know why I was bothering because the only thing had to look forward to was detention.

The teacher blabbered on about stuff that at some other time I would have found interesting. I was in biology one of my favorite subjects, and was particularly fond of it, because I wanted to be a doctor, but at this rate my dream was flying down the drain because I couldn't get my mind from drifting to Sasuke.

When the final bell rang I made my way to the class that was designated to detention or the 'delinquents' as my lecturer would call us. I stepped into the room and it was mainly full of girls, I would have been surprised if I didn't have the feeling it was because of certain raven haired someone.

And of course I saw none other than Naruto; He greeted me like if we were old friends and made a gesture for me to sit near to him, I obliged seeing as it couldn't do any harm or so I thought.

He kept trying to talk to me and obviously the teacher would have a problem with it, it wasn't like we were in some sort of free session, I wanted to tell him to be quiet but he didn't seem to get the gist till the teacher got angry.

"Naruto, do you want to stay again tomorrow?"

"Hell no!" Naruto said pouting; I thought it looked adorable, boy was he childish.

"Then keep quiet! I am sick of seeing your face after school every evening"

"I'm sick of seeing your face as well Iruka, I mean; I must see your face more often than I see my own" Naruto retorted.

"Don't be rude show some respect!"

"Yeah yea whatever" Naruto Mumbled under his breath.

I looked over at Naruto and couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at the same time.

_Man, either he's got some balls or just plain stupid._

"So Sakura what did you do? Why are you in detention?" Naruto whispered.

Well at least that was an improvement, he was whispering instead of talking so that the entire class could hear what he was saying.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I decided to make up some lame story about not doing my homework. He told me he was in detention for the same reason; well I wasn't surprised, from the few classes I had with him he didn't do work period.

""So…can I have your number?"

"Uhhhh"

"I was going to ask you the other day at the park but you know I got distracted"

I thought about it for a moment, and then I just tore of a piece of paper and wrote my cell phone number on it.

"Thanks Sakura!" He seemed so happy that I almost regretted giving him my number in case he started calling me constantly and became like a stalker.

Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head, I looked around and directly behind me was a group of girls, a few I recognized from some of my classes. One in particular was looking at me and snickering.

I frowned a bit then turned around to the front, and then I felt something hit me again, I looked down and saw it was a piece of chalk then turned my head so fast I felt something crick.

The same girl snickered again and I just observed her, I didn't know her but I had recognized her from a few of my classes. I had the feeling she was the one pelting the chalk, hence the snickering. She was very pretty, had long dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes, but she looked like a real bitch.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Is there a problem here Ms. Haruno?"

I turned back around to answer Mr. Umino, I hesitated then said "no problem sir" he stared at me for a bit then went back to his papers.

When he finally signaled for us to leave I dashed out of the room so fast that I bumped into someone in the door way dropping my book and landing on my backside, it was like running into a brick wall.

I looked up and Sasuke was looming over me.

As he looked down at me I noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and he mumbled "clumsy bitch".

Feeling a pang of hurt in my chest by his words I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Naruto came up behind me and helped me off the ground, picked my book up and handed it to me, I thanked him and pushed through the door past Sasuke, trying to fight back the heavy feeling in my chest.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke what the hell? You didn't have to be so mean, that was uncalled for!"<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said "Don't tell me what to do; I was waiting for your stupid ass for over an hour."

"Oh I see, so you killed your time by smoking and getting high? I can smell that shit! Why the hell don't you go back outside before Iruka gets a fit?"

"Hn"

The other students filed out the room, the girls gathered around Sasuke, and the girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes shooed them away and gave Sasuke a flirtatious smile.

"Sasuke babe, can you give me a ride home?"

"No Mia"

"Please… I'll make it worth your wild, just like last time" she licked her lips and looked down eyeing his groin.

Mia was head of the cheerleading squad, and one of the most popular girls in school, she was one of those rich girls, with parents who would give her anything she wanted, she believed that she was entitled to everything, and be it your boyfriend, your husband, or maybe even your dog, she had to have it, which gave her the title of biggest slut in school or 'queen hoar' as she was referred to.

Mia had purposely left her car so that she could coax Sasuke into giving her a ride…in more ways than one.

She and Sasuke were what you would call 'friends with benefit' well for Sasuke it was just the benefits, you could just leave off the friends' part.

"You know Mia," started Naruto his boyish grin spreading across his face "if you want something to suck so much, I'm available"

"Get lost loser!" yelled Mia,

"Hey was just a suggestion"

She glared at Naruto for a moment then turned back to Sasuke continuing to eye him lustfully, and then began slowly, licking her lips again.

Sasuke looked at her from head to toe, his eyes still bloodshot; he considered her offer for a moment, he taught he could do with the relief, as Weed always made him _hungry_.

Making his decision he grabbed her by the arm and led her to an empty classroom.

"What the fuck? Hey Sasuke what the hell, are you serious?" said Naruto as he stared at the pair till they disappeared into an empty classroom across the hallway.

He just couldn't fathom how Sasuke could get away with treating these girls like dirt, using them like a cheap hoar and then they still pursued him?

Just a couple months ago they had gone to a party at Mia's mansion; this party was one of the biggest events that were held just before the beginning of every school year and only the popular students were invited.

They had gotten drunk, couples were making out in all corners of the room, many had started brawls, and some were skinny dipping in the pool, some persons were passed out on the couch, on the floor, even in the bathroom and Naruto was passed out in one of the guest rooms upstairs.

Naruto was out of it, and was practically numb; he couldn't even remember how he gotten up here in the first place. He remembered his friends cheering him on, as he drank from a bottle of Johnny Walker Black that ended up leaving him flat on his ass.

Maybe someone was nice enough to drag him up here and leave him on the couch; however loud noises started filtering through the haziness.

Then all of the sudden when his mind began to clear he realized that the noises were loud, feminine, moans of pleasure; someone was having sex while he was supposed to be passed out on the other side of the room.

Squinting to get a better view, he opened his mouth in shock to see Sasuke and Mia in a very compromising position in the middle of the room; he would have been turned on at the sight if he wasn't so drunk.

Naruto couldn't believe he was watching his best friend fuck the shit out of this girl. Sasuke was a monster in his opinion, he was rough and controlling, and when he witnessed Sasuke shoot his load all over Mia's face, then shove her away and dress himself, he wondered what it was about Sasuke that made girls subject themselves to such treatment.

He ended up admitting to Sasuke that he was conscious and had witnessed the whole thing, Sasuke shrugged of the incident with his infamous 'Hn' and stated he was too drunk to care.

Naruto shook his head at his recollection of that event and went towards the room that Mia and Sasuke had disappeared to; he pressed his ear against the door and could hear the faint slurping sounds that were all too familiar.

_Yep he was definitely a pervert._

Grinning mischievously to himself, he knocked on the door and imitated one of the male teacher's voices. "What's going on in there?" Naruto said in a deep voice, his hand cupped around his mouth to enhance the effect.

His grinned widened when he heard a faint curse and the sound of a zipper being pulled up. He knocked the door again this time harder then turned around and went towards the exit of the school.

Naruto walked towards the parking lot directly to Sasuke's car when he saw Sakura standing by the school gate.

* * *

><p>'1 voice message available'<p>

'You have one voice message from Ino'

"Hey Sakura, sorry I couldn't wait for you, had an important appointment, call you later."

'No new messages available'

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Where was Ino when you needed her?

"Important appointment my ass" I mumbled under my breath.

_She probably got a booty call from Shikamaru._

I was still pissed off from Sasuke's behavior earlier, and now Ino had abandoned me, when was this bad day going to end?

"Just great, now I have to go home to my mother's bitching about me being late and being in detention no less" I said bitterly.

"You know it's not a healthy sign talking to yourself"

I whipped around towards the voice and saw Naruto walking towards me, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey Sakura your still here, how are you getting home?"

"The bus, my ride has decided to disappear on me"

"Well maybe you can get a ride with us"

_Us? I didn't like the sound of that._

"Umm well…" I began but saw Naruto turn around before I could finish my sentence and yelled across the parking lot.

"Oye! Sasuke! Why don't you give Sakura a ride?"

I saw Sasuke walk across the parking lot towards his car all the while glaring at Naruto; he had the blond haired, blue eyed, bitch from detention walking behind him. She glared at me too and I glared back.

Sasuke got in the car and Naruto grabbed me by the arm and walked over to where Sasuke was parked.

"Come on Sasuke why don't you give Sakura a ride?"

"What do I look like Naruto a taxi?" said Sasuke bluntly.

Mia spoke up, and said snobbishly "Why would Sasuke want to give _that_ a ride puh-lease"

I bit my lip, trying hard not to lash out at her, I took a deep breath and spoke calmly to Naruto "Its okay, thanks for the offer but I'll find my own way home"

I pulled away from Naruto, turned around and walked out the gate towards the bus stop on the other side of the street, all the while I heard the Lamborghini start up and pull out the school gate.

I turned my head the other way so I wouldn't have to stare at them as they passed me. Then I heard the Lamborghini slow down and stop beside me, I turned my head out of curiosity and was in time to see the driver's window roll down. Sasuke looked out the window stared at me directly and told me in a rough voice "Get in".

Standing there in shock for a moment, I didn't move. He frowned at me and I just blinked back. I could hear the annoying bitch in the front passenger seat complain about Sasuke offering me a ride.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and said impatiently" Get in before I change my mind". I shook my head rapidly while Sasuke adjusted his seat so that I could sit in the rear passenger seat. I got in quickly, still slightly in shock and giddy at the same time.

Naruto looked across at me and I smiled at him, and then mumbled "thanks" to Sasuke. I looked around the interior and was speechless. The car was more awesome than I had imagined. It was sleek, the rear seats were a bit small but comfy and had more gadgets than seemed necessary and hell it was fast.

Sasuke drove like a pro…well, a pro at driving crazy… and I couldn't help but smile, even all the while I thought I probably could get in a serious accident and die by the way he was driving. But… well…I thought, at least I would go out in style…

Although I was being glared at from the front passenger mirror and heard mumbled words which were directed at me such as "ugly bitch" and "freak", I ignored it and kept smiling as I gave Sasuke directions.

Naruto and I were in deep conversation, well as deep as you could get with him, he told me more about himself and I started to become quite fond of him, because he seemed like someone that would be a really good friend. But I could tell he wanted more than that. I tried to keep the topic from relationships, because I didn't want to embarrass him or myself.

As we headed to my house and I got out the car, I told Naruto I would call him later and hurried as I saw my mother looking through the window with an expression on her face that told me she wasn't pleased one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small note lol whore is spelt 'hoar' in urban dictionaries.<strong>

**Fact finder:**

**Had a girl at my old high school people use to refer to as queen whore or queen slut and I thought it was a fitting title.**

**Not even going to go into detail about the blow job incident…**

**Few of us rooted on a guy as he downed some black label, man was it funny…**

**Anyways please review…**


	7. The Ritual

**A/N: For the people that took the time to review thanks so much I appreciate it.**

**In the last chapter it was brought to my attention that I had spelt, whore 'hoar' lol now not to worry, I thought it was funny because its spelt like that in urban dictionaries, but I changed only the title for your benefit, so don't get alarmed if it happens, I do random things like that... **

**well enough of that...**

**Warning: This story contains Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence and Abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Ritual<strong>

I had cursed Ino out for leaving me high and dry at school yesterday and although she had apologized which was something she found hard to do, I was still quite angry.

Being subjected to my mother's constant rant about driving around with people that I barely knew, going on and on about me being in detention, and threatening me that if it ever happened again she would ground me herself, wasn't something I wanted to go through again.

I hated when my mom spoke to me like if I was a total idiot and didn't have a sensible bone in my body.

Do I not have a sound judgment and good taste in character?

Well… maybe not.

If I did, I wouldn't spend my time day dreaming about a guy, who seemed like a total bastard and an insensitive prick, but that wasn't the case.

Then again Sasuke may not be as bad as he wants everyone to think, he did give me ride home didn't he?

He didn't have to, that was saying something, because the impression I got from Naruto when I called him last night, was that Sasuke didn't usually do favors for people unless he got something out of it, but Naruto did hint that it was because of what I did for his sister.

Even though the ride with Sasuke was everything but pleasant, I at least felt excited that I was able to get a ride in his car.

I felt like a celebrity, because the car was just that damn cool, and although he drove like a maniac and Mia was being a bitch, I was still grinning from ear to ear.

I told Ino about my little excursion and she seemed slightly jealous, saying that he didn't allow many people to get a ride in his car and that made me feel even better. Well it made me more willing to forgive her for ditching me yesterday… for a guy… and yes, she did admit to getting a booty call from Shikamaru.

Well hopefully if I ever got booty call from someone and ditched her like that, she wouldn't get a fit and it would teach her a lesson.

_Wait… huh… What am I saying? A guy, actually giving me a booty call? _

_Yea right…_

Anyway, Ino had a lot to say about Mia. She said that Mia was a major slut, and was known for stealing away other woman's boyfriends or husbands.

Well I wasn't surprised by that she definitely looked like she had it in her.

Ino went on to say that Mia and Sasuke were just fuck buddies, but she acted like if Sasuke was her boyfriend.

I laughed at that, how lame was that bitch anyway?

When I told Ino about Mia's attitude in the car and what she did to me when I was in detention, Ino told me I should have let her have it.

Honestly? I wasn't about making enemies in the first month of starting a new school.

Ino also said that as popular as Mia was, she was equally disliked and that I shouldn't feel too bad because she usually only gave people any type of attention when she felt threatened in anyway.

I responded by snorting. Why on earth would Mia feel threatened by me? she was very rich, very pretty and very popular, three things I was not.

Although Ino had told me in a very offhand way that she was hearing rumors that a lot of guys liked me, and that they thought I was exotic.

Well I've heard people telling me I'm exotic before, except it always made me feel like I was some sort of weird animal in a zoo.

But then Ino snickered and I frowned and then she told me while I felt myself blushing, that they were interested to really see if I was a natural pinky and if I was actually pink all over.

_What the fuck? Damn Perverts…_

Well my conversation with Ino was definitely enlightening…

* * *

><p>Halloween was just around the corner and I hadn't decided what or who I was going as, there was a Halloween party being held by one of the students, who was also one of Ino's friends and she had invited me to come.<p>

We talked about deciding what we were going to wear as we sat to eat lunch in the cafeteria with her other friends, but I wasn't really listening to the conversation, cause my eye was on Sasuke again. He was sitting between Naruto and Mia, along with some other popular guys and a group of girls which were referred to as 'Mia's entourage'.

I smiled in malevolence as I witnessed Mia tying to start up a conversation with Sasuke but he seemed to ignore her while he frowned down at his food.

My eyes followed the way he would lift his fork to his mouth, and then watched how he chewed his food. Even the way he ate his food looked sexy, was I obsessed are what.

Then I realized one of the guys from the same table was staring at me, he was sitting on the opposite side of Sasuke and I wouldn't have noticed him if he wasn't making it so obvious. He had a predatory glint in his eye and I blushed and look away.

I glanced back and saw the same guy leaning towards Naruto and whispered something to him, Naruto frowned then looked back at me, Naruto smiled when he made eye contact with me, then looked back at the guy and said something to him, and then the whole table looked at me except for Sasuke, he was still frowning down at his lunch.

I blushed heavily and glanced away, but before I did I saw Mia roll her eyes at me and whisper to her friend that was seated next to her, then they both broke out in raucous laughter.

Then I saw Sasuke look up and I locked eyes with him for a moment, he watched me, his stare was between a glare and look of …curiosity?

_What the hell were they talking about over there?_

"Sakura, earth to Sakura?"

I broke my eye contact with Sasuke and turned to face Ino, she was staring at me with a strange expression.

"Sakura what's up with you anyway? You always seem to be in a daze."

"Well you see…"

"They seem to be talking about you." a girl sitting next to me spoke up.

"You were staring at Sasuke weren't you and why are those bitches laughing?" said Hanna.

"So you like Sasuke too huh?"

Ino seemed slightly agitated at the sudden change in topic and responded before I could say anything "Don't ask stupid questions Mika, who doesn't have a crush on Sasuke, he's the hottest guy in school"

"Well Hinata doesn't like Sasuke, she likes Naruto"

"Naruto's cute, but he's a bit of an idiot" said Ino.

"Yeah but Naruto seems to like you Sakura, I've been hearing rumors about you girl"

The attention was on me again and I didn't like that.

I pursed my lips, looked to the side, and said "yeah Ino told me."

"Well you know these guys like fresh meat; they always try to hit on the new girl, especially if they think she's hot."

…_Fresh meat?_

Picking at the wilted piece of lettuce on my food tray I responded bitterly "I don't like being referred to as 'fresh meat' Hanna thank you."

Ino shook her head and said "Sakura, don't be such a drag, you should enjoy the attention while it lasts"

"Such a drag?" Said Hanna, mockingly, she laughed and continued.

"Ino, I think you need to stop hanging around Shikamaru, your starting to sound like him."

The girls at the table started to giggle as Ino turned to give each of them a glare.

I think... th… tha… that we should talk about the… the Halloween costumes, said Hinata meekly, tying to prevent an argument.

By now I had lost interest in the conversation and was glancing at the 'popular table' again and I noticed Mia was staring at me, like really glaring daggers.

The guy that was watching me earlier was also still staring and was licking his lips, my eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

I turned back around and said "Ino you see that guy over there that's watching me, who is he?"

"Oh you mean Ryo?"

"Yeah he's a hotty, but he isn't one for long term relationships, and he just likes to get in your pants." Said Hanna with a slightly bitter tone.

Ino gave Hanna a sneer and said "Yeah, you would know, he played you didn't he?"

"I don't think everyone needs to know that Ino, thank you"

"Well if you weren't such a slut, things like that wouldn't happen"

Hana laughed "Ino you're the last person to be talking about being slutty, wasn't it you that taught me how to give a good blow job?"

People were starting to stare and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Hinata's face was beet red and she was biting her nails.

"Keep your voices down!" I whispered trying to make myself as small as possible in my seat to avoid the stares.

"Don't look now but 'queen hoar' is coming over here" said Hanna.

I turned around and saw Mia walking over to our table, she had her eyes on me and I had to admit I felt intimidated, but I didn't let it show, I took a deep breath, and glanced to Ino while she stared back at me with the 'what the fuck' expression.

Mika whispered "what the fuck does she want?"

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around to face Mia in my seat, she looked at me with her face twisted up as if she had shit under her nose.

I glanced around and everyone was staring, even Sasuke was watching, although he looked almost bored.

"Is there a problem?" I spoke up trying to sound as emotionless as possible to let her think I wasn't intimidated.

"Well" Mia began in her so annoying voice, "I would like to know, why the fuck you keep staring at _my_ table?"

Trying not to let the queasiness I was feeling in the pit of my stomach show on my face, I took the time to look her up and down, observing her attire before answering the question, acting like if her attitude wasn't fazing me.

She had on the most expensive brand named clothes; from the Gucci high heeled shoes, to the Dolce and Cabana shades on her head.

Taking a deep breath, I got into it and responded.

"I was doing no such thing, why would _I_ be staring at _your_ table?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought" said Mia as she flicked her hair with the back of her hand while cutting her eyes at me. She continued.

"Anyway, I want you to keep your eyes off, do you understand?"

"What I do with my eyes are my concern, I don't need anyone telling me what I can or can't do with them."

"I suggest you watch your tone with me, I can make your time here very unpleasant…"

"Look Mia I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway okay? So if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my lunch"

I turned away from her leaving her glaring at my back, I glanced at Ino and she winked, showing me that I handled Mia well.

I picked up my fork to eat the rest of my lunch in satisfaction and I felt something poke me in the back of my head, sending me lunging forward slightly. This time I didn't feel intimidated, I felt anger boiling low in my stomach, clawing its way to the surface.

Mia snapped at me "I didn't say I was finished talking."

Part of me wanted to get up and break the finger that she poked in my head, but no I didn't do that; I got up from my seat, glared at her for a minute, then closed my eyes and counted to five.

Everyone must have thought I was going to hit Mia or something because I heard everyone take a collective breath as I stood up.

Deciding that this wasn't worth getting into trouble over, I turned my back on Mia, collected my things and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mia had a smug expression on her face, thinking she had gotten the upper hand, but she didn't know how close Sakura was to hitting her.<p>

She glared at Ino and the rest of the occupants of the table while they glared back at her excluding Hinata, who was looking down. Mia flicked her hair again then returned to her table.

Ino watched Mia return to her seat then, gathered her things, told the others she was going to catch up with Sakura and walked out the cafeteria.

Naruto watched Mia when she sat back down at the table feeling annoyed that she had approached Sakura.

"What the hell was that about Mia?"

"None of your business Naruto"

A guy named Kiba who was sitting next to Naruto spoke up before he got a chance to retort and said "Ignore her Naruto she's seems to be jealous of Sakura for some reason."

Mia scoffed at Kiba's accusation "Me jealous of her? Puh- lease…do you see her clothes? That large dome she's sporting, who would be jealous of that?"

"Yeah yeah, but I can tell your jealous because guys like her, and right now a lot of people are talking about her, and how exotic she is with her pink hair and those green eyes of hers, you just don't like the attention on anything else but you."

Mia was becoming angrier hearing Kiba talk to her like that and her voice started rising so that other students in the cafeteria could hear her "Kiba you don't know what the fuck you're talking about! It's only because she's new here, people will stop talking about that that ugly bitch by next week! That hair color isn't even her natural shade, its dyed! So shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear anymore about that bitch.",

Ryo who had been listening to the conversation raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and said "Hmm you say that's not her real color? well I'm itching to find out…"

"Look she keeps looking over here at Sasuke and everyone knows that I don't allow that" Said Mia.

"She was staring at Sasuke? I thought she was staring at me?"

"You Ryo? Ha, you are such an idiot, what makes _you_ think she was staring at you when Sasuke is sitting right _here_?"

"Look Mia I'm telling you she wasn't staring at Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up from his food fed up with the conversation, he pushed his food tray away and was about to get up to take a smoke outside, when Mia grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke you're leaving already?"

Sasuke pulled his hand out of Mia's grasp and got up from his seat ignoring her.

"Hey Sasuke wait a minute" said Ryo.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"There is something I want to discuss"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Ryo smirked and said "I was thinking about the…you know… the ritual we have when someone new comes into our playground."

Ryo made a pointed look at Mia who glared back then returned his attention to Sasuke as if communicating silently to him.

Sasuke nodded and said to Mia without looking at her "I'll catch up with you later"

Mia pouted her lips, got up from the table, stared angrily at Ryo then turned to her entourage and said "let's go."

When the girls had cleared off the table Naruto spoke up, "Don't even fucking think about it!"

"Come on Naruto, you know how we do it, so are you in or what?" said Ryo.

"Nah you guys not Sakura…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's different from the rest of the girls that come in here."

"Is that so? What, you like this chick?"

"Maybe..." Naruto mumbled.

"Well we'll be doing you a favor, besides I don't mind being a tester for you."

"But I don't need a fucking tester…"

"You in Sasuke?"

"I told you I don't fuck with virgins"

"She's a virgin? Oh shit that's a first…"

"It's not that unbelievable…"said Naruto.

"Dude…Do we go to the same school? This may be a prestigious, public high school, but the girls around her are just as bad as we are." Said Ryo.

"Man whatever, I don't think it will work this time around, she's a good girl" Said Naruto.

"Really? And how much are you willing to bet on that?"

"What the fuck are you deaf? I said I'm not doing this anymore besides it's not like I ever win, Sasuke wins all the time so why are you even trying?"

"Because this time around I feel I'm going to get lucky"

"So Sasuke are you in or not?"

"Hn"

"Okay I get it, I know money isn't a motivation for you since you are rolling in it, and so here's what we'll do, if you win Sasuke, we'll be your lackeys till the end of this school year. If any of us win, Sasuke has to give up his Motor bike, and each of us will dish out $500 a piece, the deadline is the last day of this school term"

"Sounds good to me" said Kiba.

"So…you in Kiba?"

"Hell yeah you know I love a challenge"

"What about you Eric?"

"No Ryo, I can't afford to lose this time around…"

"Man you suck… Are you in Naruto? I know you could do with that money."

"Nah I don't think it's a good idea"

"What am I dealing with, a bunch of pussies?"

"Fine!" said Naruto, "I'm in alright? I don't think Sakura is that type of girl anyway, so I'm confident, but she can't find out about this!"

"What the hell? she isn't going to find out about anything unless you squeal, so just chill."

"Are you in Sasuke, or your 'I don't fuck with virgins' just an excuse cause you know she's really feeling me?"

"Bullshit"

"Well then?"

Sasuke glared at Ryo ticked off by his arrogance. He wasn't really interested in this stupid bet, all he wanted to do was go outside and smoke a joint.

Normally he would have been willing to go along with these so called 'rituals' as it was an opportunity to show these loud mouthed idiots that he was in charge, and he was on top of the game, and an added bonus was that it provided him with an easy lay in the end. But he was getting bored as he always ended up winning these bets.

Usually it didn't take much for him to get a girl to open their legs for him, all he had to do was whisper in their ear, say the right things, touch the right places and before he could blink they were begging for it.

…And… He was usually able to do it all under a week the most, this pissed of the guys' cause he always ended up coming back with a laced souvenir for evidence and they hadn't even reached first base yet.

Sasuke wasn't one to fuck with virgins, why? Because he thought they would become clingy, even clingier than the other women he was used to, but other than that it just felt wrong.

Yeah he usually didn't give a fuck, but he wasn't a _complete_ bastard; however he had a feeling that this time around it would be a real challenge and it intrigued him. Sakura wasn't his type, but there was something that he saw in her eyes that made him curious…

He made his decision and sneered across at the guys sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Naruto looked worried.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, so deal?" said Ryo.

"Hn…Deal"

* * *

><p>I really couldn't understand what Mia's problem was. Did she have a problem with me, or was she that bitchy all the time?<p>

Pondering my predicament as I walked through the halls, wondering what I had done to be the centre of such animosity that I ended up walking past the classroom I was heading to.

Turning back around I spotted Mia coming out of the cafeteria with her gang of girlfriends and I tried calming the rage that had bubbled within me, at the sight of her.

She sneered at me and I glared at her and kept walking. I entered my classroom which was still empty because it was still a few minutes before the end of lunch and decided to take a seat next to the window.

Ino entered and stared at me then went on a rant about Mia, she said she normally would have butted in and spoke up on my behalf, but she taught I was doing a good job standing my ground.

"You should have slapped that bitch" said Ino, "Yeah she can talk trash to you but why did she have to poke you in the head?"

"Ino just relax okay? I just get angry thinking about it so let's change the topic…"

Students started filing in the classroom, and Ino took a seat beside me. Naruto entered, but didn't seem his normal hyper self; he looked peculiar, almost guilty. He glanced at me, smiled meekly and took a seat in the back row.

Sasuke came in a few minutes later, and headed towards his regular seat in the back of the class, but the strangest thing happened, he passed really close to my table and looked me straight in the eyes while I looked at him unblinkingly. He flashed me his wicked, sexy grin then winked at me, but it was so swift and discreet, that I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

…And I would have settled for that, if I didn't feel his finger ever so lightly skim across my arm. I trembled at the contact and blushed brightly, but it was gone as fast as it came, my eye followed him to the back of the class till he took a seat. And I stared at his face and it was passive again like if I had imagined the whole thing.

But from the weird look Ino was giving me, the butterflies I felt in my stomach, and the tingle from where he had touched my arm, I definitely knew then, that I was _not_ day dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact finder:<strong>

**Some guys actually made a bet when I was in high school to see who could get me to be their girlfriend first, can't really remember how that worked out in the end though, don't think I ended up with any of them, although I had fun with a few of them… don't get any ideas...**

** Anyway I decided to skew the incident a bit to fit the story ;) **

**Please remember to review it would be appreciated.**


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them, such a motivator.**

**A suggestion was made and I thought it was pretty cool, if you guys have any real life events that you would like to share feel free, I may just incorporate it into my story...**

**Warnings: This story contains Strong language, Sexual Content, Violence and Abuse of substances.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Unexpected surprises<strong>

"Sakura could you give me a hand?"

I ignored my mother and yawned.

It was dawn and I was still curled up in bed, dwelling on the fact that Sasuke had been flirting with me for the entire week.

Although it was just an occasional grin here, a slight brush there and was done in such a way that it was over before it began, that was enough to cause my heart to pound rapidly in my chest, my face to burn fiercely and my body to tremble...

To top it off, it seemed like some of the most popular guys in school had been hitting on me and to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if to feel thrilled or terrified.

None of them were as subtle as Sasuke; they would approach me directly and ask me for my number or try to start a conversation out of the blue, sometimes asking personal questions, like if I had a boyfriend or if I was interested in anyone. I was even asked out on dates.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was enjoying all of the attention, because the other female students were starting to turn on me, even Ino was starting to act strangely.

Ino still would talk to me, and give me a ride home, but I could sense a change in her attitude, it was subtle but I still picked up on it, I could tell she was slightly jealous. I ignored it because I knew like with all good things it wouldn't last and these guys would get tired of me or so I thought.

"Sakura are you a wake? I need a hand here!"

I heard my mom calling me for the second time and it was still too early to get ready for school, I wasn't even vaguely interested to see what she wanted me for.

My parents' arguments had started escalating again after a few weeks of peace and quiet. And maybe I was being biased, because I thought my mom was the root of the problem.

She seemed more miserable than usual and my dad seemed more quiet than was normal and I had finally realised that things might take a turn for the worst, but I continued to kept to myself and stay out the house as much as I was allowed.

I didn't want to be dragged into an argument or show that I was choosing sides because it may have ended up making the situation worse.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

Tired of hearing my mother's voice, I decided to get up to see what she had wanted. Her voice sounded like if it was coming from the laundry room, so I headed in that direction and found her dressed in what I could only call work clothes, but I wasn't too sure because they looked a little to provocative for my taste.

The suit had a low dip in the front which showed more cleavage than I thought was appropriate and her skirt in my opinion was a little too short. I was quite surprised seeing how she was always particular about my attire.

"Uh mom umm, where are you going?"

"Good morning Sakura, I have an interview this morning, I just wanted you to give a hand hooking this chain, it's been giving me a headache, I would have asked your father but..." She trailed off.

" Um mom" I began as I took the chain from her and placed it around her neck to hook " Don't you think this outfit it a bit umm... much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's a little revealing"

"Revealing? That's nonsense... what is with you young people? Can't someone a little older put on something nice without it being a crime?"

I shut my mouth after that because I wasn't about starting an argument, I wondered what my dad would have thought if he saw it, which I knew he probably hadn't because if he did he would probably say exactly what I was thinking, that she was really looking to impress someone or seduce them...

"You never told me you had an interview for a job?"

"Well I don't see you much these days, you're a sleep quite early when I get home and you leave before I get up."

"Oh okay" I said.

I couldn't argue because it was true as I was doing my best to just stay out the way.

"So what did dad say?" My mom looked at me and hesitated before she spoke.

"He didn't say much, I don't think he was paying attention to much of what I had to say"

"Oh" I said lamely, there wasn't much else I wanted to say and I didn't like were the conversation was heading so I told my mom good luck, gave her hug and walked her out the door.

I watched as she climbed into a taxi, then I closed the door and made my way back upstairs, but as I passed my parents room, I saw the door close quickly but softly as if someone had just entered it in a hurry and didn't was to be detected. I figured my dad was eavesdropping on me and mother's conversation.

I was tempted to knock on it and talk to my dad but I felt awkward and unsure since I thought both my parents were being stupid and I really didn't have a clue as what to say to him.

So deciding against it, I got ready and left for school.

* * *

><p>Sasuke drove into the school parking lot and parked his Lamborghini into his 'designated' spot near the entrance of the school hall. But before he could get out of his car, he was accosted by Ryo; Sasuke already knew it was for a progress report.<p>

"It's been a week any luck?"Said Ryo.

"Hn"

Ryo placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head in mock condolence.

"Well that's a record for you; usually it doesn't take you longer than that to win the bet, your losing your touch"

"Move Ryo, you're leaving fingerprints on my ride and wrinkling my shirt"

Ryo took a step back and frowned, pissed off by Sasuke's nonchalant attitude, he had come to gloat and tell Sasuke he was falling off his game.

"So...what happened, did you realise she was really feeling me and isn't interested in you Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response, cocked his head slightly to the side in irritation, then got out, slammed the door, pressed the door lock on his car keys and walked away.

"Bastard" Ryo mumbled.

Sasuke walked into the entrance and passed a group of girls by the entrance, he ignored them as they giggled and whispered about him.

He thought about what Ryo had said. Yes normally it didn't take him longer than a week but he wasn't surprised.

Sakura was different from the other girls he had dealt with, well the obvious that she was a virgin, with which he shuddered at the thought and second she didn't chase behind him, whisper and giggle as he passed. She would blush and tremble, something which he found very amusing.

He had witnessed the attempts of his fellow students trying to chat up Sakura by putting her on the spot, in public no less and that amused him as well. He would have told them what they were doing wrong, but it wasn't his problem and it would be against his interest.

The key in his opinion was to always be smooth and subtle, stalk his prey like a wolf, but never directly approach them, let them come to you, let them make the real first move, all he had to do was give them a push in the right direction.

In this case though, he knew Sakura wouldn't approach him anytime soon and he thought of something that would give her a good push in the right direction.

Smirking to himself he knew the best opportunity to give her the inspiration that she needed.

Walking towards his class he met up with Naruto who was telling jokes to a group of classmates, when Naruto caught sight of Sasuke he broke away from the crowd and approached him looking almost suspicious.

"No" said Sasuke before Naruto could even open his mouth. Naruto gave a sigh of relieve and smiled.

"Naruto why don't you chill out? You have such confidence in Sakura but you always look like shit."

"I feel kind of guilty man; I talk to her on the phone sometimes and when she starts asking me about you I have to stop from freaking out"

"Look, if she ends up being easy then she isn't worth your time"

"Well I know how you operate, your good at getting anyone into bed, remember how you manage to get that hot math teacher in the sack last year?"

Sasuke shrugged and said simply "It was easy, she was eyeing me and she wanted it."

"Hmph, at least she left though, rumours' were starting to fly, and she could have got in a lot of trouble"

"Hn...Not my problem"

"Dude...Your heartless ."

"No just a realist"

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to their usual seats in the back of the class. Sasuke smirked as he witnessed Sakura enter the classroom talking animatedly to her friend Ino and then stop dead when she caught sight of him, Ino stopped too, narrowed her eyes at Sakura then roll them as she walked to her seat.

Sakura watched him, blushing deeply, and Sasuke stared back for a moment observing her, thinking she looked rather... errr... attractive today, thinking she had made an extra effort for him.

_Conceited much?_

Sasuke looked down at her, observing the short pants she was wearing and had then only realised that Sakura actually had nice legs, he moved his head back up, licked his lips slowly at her as she blushed an even deeper red then he turned away acting like he hadn't just been staring at her.

He felt Naruto shift uncomfortably next to him, but he ignored it.

* * *

><p><em>What on earth is Sasuke trying to do to me?<em>

I stood rooted to the spot, wondering how could someone licking their lips, in such a manner, in public, should even be legal.

I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating, something I had been trying to prevent all week, but he was so inconsistent that I never had time to mentally prepare myself.

Breathing deeply to calm myself, I made my way to my seat and sat down with a plop from my knees giving out. Ino was eyeing me weirdly again but I just smiled at her and focused on the front of the class.

Throughout the rest of the day Sasuke would play his game with me, I called it a game because I couldn't figure out what else it could be, he was a player, I knew that, and the fact that he may have liked me did cross my mind but I thought it was just too good to be true.

I didn't see him doing this to other girls though, yeah I might catch him flirting with someone but it wasn't like anything he was doing with me.

As I was walking to my final class that day a guy named Ryo had cornered me in an empty classroom and told me that he had really liked me, but I still had Hanna's warning in the back of my head about him just wanting to get in your pants.

He was cute, very cute, though not as fine as Sasuke but he held a similar air of confidence.

He had short black spiky hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a strong jaw line. He wore small studded earrings in each ear, and he also had a small tattoo on his neck. He was not as muscular as Sasuke; he had a more trimmed, lean look with slightly defined arms.

Ryo asked me out on a date and I was taken back.

The last guy that asked me that, was a guy named Kiba, he was cute too, but he scared me for some reason.

I wasn't sure if it was Kiba's extremely forward and aggressive attitude or the way he was looking at me, but I backed away from him and I blankly told him no before I had considered.

Kiba had narrowed his eyes at me in shock then caught himself and told me he didn't give up easily, that he would be back. He gave me his number but I hadn't called, I don't think I was going to either...

Ryo was a smooth talker though, he stared deep in my eyes like if he was staring into my soul, he told me I had beautiful eyes and he gave me an opened mouth kiss on the back of my hand.

I flushed, totally flattered and lost for words, which was until I realised he was waiting for an answer, should I say yes and go out with him? I thought what harm could it do, then I thought about my mom and how there was no way she would let me go on a date which meant I would have to lie again.

However before I could give him an answer my cell phone rang, I saw it was Naruto. I told Ryo to give me second and I picked up the phone to answer.

"Hey Naruto, sorry I didn't get to call you back, I was busy and..."

"Sakura"

That voice, I almost drop the damn phone in shock.

"Sasuke?"

I saw Ryo make an uneasy movement, his eyes narrowed for a moment but he didn't say anything.

"Yes" said Sasuke sounding almost amused.

"I paused for a moment waiting for him to say something but he kept quiet so I said "Ummm ... Hi how can I help you? ..."

"We have an assignment to do together remember?"

"An assignment together?" I said a bit confused as to what he was talking about, and then I remembered. I had totally given up on that, _on him_ and had just started it on my own.

I felt anxious and disappointed at the same time because he had called me for that reason.

"Oh yeah chemistry" I said. The disappointment must have been evident in my voice, because I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Meet me after school in the chemistry lab, we can start this evening"

"What? Ummm..."

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's just I..."

"Good see you then" Sasuke said and hung up.

I froze and started inwardly freaking out, by this time I had forgotten about Ryo, he looked ticked off.

I stared at him then said "I'm sorry I have to do an assignment this evening maybe another time okay"

Ryo shrugged, looking angry and disappointed, I heard him mumble something under his breath then he said "No problem, just call me then, let me know, when you're available." He came close to my face and whispered in my ear "Don't keep me waiting."

My heart was pounding in my chest, from the fact that this hot guy eagerly wanted to go on a date with me and I was an hour away from being alone with Sasuke.

_Wow, since when did life give me options?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke skipped last period and took the time to smoke a joint, he was feeling good and smiled in triumph. He had witnessed when Ryo had hauled Sakura into an empty classroom and had took that as the opportunity to call Sakura.<p>

He had asked Naruto to borrow his cell phone, Naruto had no problem, till he realised who he was going to call and wasn't too pleased.

Sasuke could only imagine Ryo's expression when he realised who had cocked blocked him, 'it served him right' thought Sasuke. Ryo was always trying to compete with him for something or the other and he thought it was about time he was put in his place.

So he had made his arrangement with Sakura and was waiting for the bell when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Ryo.

"You're a fucking bastard you know that?" Said Ryo.

"Likewise asshole"

The final bell rang, Sasuke dropped his joint, stepped on it and said with a smirk "now if you don't mind I have an ...appointment" He turned his back on Ryo and walked off.

Sasuke gave Sakura a little time before he entered the chemistry lab; he wanted her nervous and the longer he took, he knew the more nervous she would be, he had her figured out down to a Tee.

When he thought it was long enough, he walked towards the chemistry lab, opened the door, and sure enough there was Sakura looking like she would faint.

He closed the door behind him and took a seat next to her, he glanced at her and she looked away.

Sakura spoke up first "Umm... I started the assignment already and I... Umm ... I guess you could look at what I've done"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow trying hard to suppress a laugh, she looked ridiculous, she was sweating profusely, glancing at everything but him and was twisting her hands nervously.

He shook his head and took the book she was offering him and went through the work. He had to admit he was impressed, she knew her stuff.

She wasn't as stupid as he had thought, which made him realise all the more why she was never paying attention in class. It didn't surprise him; most of the girls' attention he knew, was on him.

"Not bad" said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him for the first time since he came in and smiled at him, while Sasuke stared at her.

Then ever so slightly he let his eyes drift to her lips. Her smile faded, she seemed slightly shocked and confused, and then her eyes drifted to his lips as well.

Sasuke grinned at her, then returned to the textbook, Sakura was still in the same position staring at were his lips had been, before she closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and went back to her notes.

They didn't talk much, only when they needed to compare notes. When they thought they had made good progress, they had arranged to meet again on Monday, same time, and same place.

When it was time to leave Sakura and Sasuke gathered their things, Sakura had dropped her book and bent to pick it up, but on her way up, her face came really close to Sasuke's, he had made the same motion with his eyes again, like if he was planning to kiss her but he never did .

Sakura would stare at his lips and thought about how soft and succulent they looked, and it was like he was reading her mind because he licked them and made them glisten, the sight made her body throb.

Sakura knew that the school was practically empty, it was fairly late and all sorts of dirty thoughts went through her head, like the things he could do to her, how exciting it would be and how good it would feel...

She couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, he had a wicked gleam in his eye, it was dead sexy, and he looked like if similar impure thoughts were going through his head.

Realising this, Sakura blushed brightly, took a step back, shoved the book in her bag, gave him a high pitched "bye" which almost came out as squeak and made a dash for the door.

Sasuke watched her, and grinned to himself, he definitely knew what she was thinking about just then, with that he realised phase one of his game was complete...

* * *

><p><strong>Fact Finder:<strong>

**Have you ladies ever had the experience of having guys suddenly pay you so much attention and thought it was too good to be true?**

**Have you ever had a guy come on so strongly, you didn't know what to do?**

**Anyways would be interesting to hear your answers...**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Playing Games

**A/N: It amazes me how people can favourite and alert this story but can't spend a few seconds to write a review… and just to let you know only selecting favourite story does not send you alerts, it only shows up in your favourite list.**

**Thanks to all other who spent the time to tell me what they thought. I would like to know if there are ways you think I can improve or just let me know any problems or errors you see in the story… I enjoyed reading your answers to the questions from my last chapter…**

**Anyway Read and enjoy…**

**Warnings: This story contains Strong language, Sexual content, Violence and Abuse of substances**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Playing Games<strong>

_What the hell happened back there?_

That was all I could think as I stood up on the sidewalk waiting for a bus. I was well clear of the chemistry lab but I still felt jittery and a little confused.

What had possessed me to think of such things, in front of Sasuke no less?

It was as if he could see inside my head and knew exactly what I was thinking.

His eyes, oh God, I could see my exact thoughts reflected in his eyes.

Is that how my eyes looked? Did they have the same look of wicked intent?

Normally my mind was not so depraved; I was more reserved, even when I was with my ex boyfriend Kai. I didn't have any inclination towards sexual fantasies, although he was well prepared to deflower me at any given moment.

Maybe it was the fact that Kai was so pushy about sex, that I was turned off of such intimacy altogether. Yes Kai was quite cute, a lot of girls liked him, but he was like an octopus, all tentacles and no self control.

Sasuke however had an aura about him that made me extremely curious, wanting me to do a chemistry experiment on his sexy ass and find out what really made him tick. What he really liked, how he wanted to be touched, how he wanted to be sucked…fucked…

_No! No! No! You're doing it again!_

"Bad Sakura! Very bad Sakura!"

I was stomping my foot and hitting my hand against my head to clear my mind of such thoughts and I must have look like some type of psychopath, because people were making a wide berth around me as they passed by, some giving me weird looks.

I smiled back at them uneasily and they raised their eyebrows and walked faster. I sighed deeply, slouched my shoulders and stared at the ground, wondering why for the first time in life, when I decided to get hung over a guy; it was on one that was _so_ out of my league.

Then I froze in my tracks as I heard the familiar roar of a car starting up, and I knew right away that it had to be Sasuke, there was no other car that I have heard, sounding like that.

For some reason I was looking around for a spot to hide in.

Why?

Because part of me wanted him to offer me a ride home and if he drove right past me while I was standing here, I knew I would be upset.

So instead, to avoid myself anymore grief or humiliation, I positioned myself behind the guard's quarters just by the school entrance. I saw him drive out the school and I'm sure I saw him slow down by the bus stop.

Was he expecting me to be there? Was he looking for me?

Nah, probably not, it was only a coincidence.

When he had gotten a good distance away I went to stand up by the bus stop again, thinking about how stupid I must be, to have just the thought of someone, make me do such degrading things.

Shaking my head, wondering when I would get a grip of my emotions, I was interrupted by my phone vibrating, and I started to freak out a little; I had forgotten to call my mom and tell her about staying after school. After everything that happened today it just slipped my mind.

Wondering if I should just ignore it, make my way straight home and have one argument instead of two, was my first thought. I knew that she would give me an earful if I answered and another one when I got home.

When my phone had finally stopped vibrating, I saw 12 missed calls from my mom and two from Naruto and I was feeling agitated, I knew my mom was worried about me but her smothering was getting on my last nerve.

I got on the bus that finally had arrived and hopped in, the bus was fairly empty and while I sat down in my seat I decided to return Naruto's call.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey Naruto just returning your call what's up?"

"Yeah umm about that, I wanted to invite you to my 17th birthday party next week Saturday at 9 pm."

"Huh? When is your birthday exactly?"

"My birthday is actually on October 10th, which is next Sunday, the party is being held on Saturday, I didn't know about the party till today"

"What? You didn't know you were having a party?" I laughed loudly.

"Well Sasuke's holding it for me at his house, it was a surprise party but I found out about it."

"Oh okay"

I went quiet when he mentioned Sasuke, I wasn't so sure about going any more and I thought about the people that would have been there that I probably wouldn't have liked.

"Is something the matter Sakura? You don't sound too happy"

"Umm well I'm not too sure"

"Is this about Sasuke?"

"Huh… What? Why would you say that?"

"Well… because you went quiet when I mentioned him"

_Since when was Naruto perceptive? Did he know something I didn't?_

"No it isn't that, I was thinking about the people that might be there as well"

"Oh I see, well it's not a big party only a few people, I didn't want Mia to come but she insisted, don't worry about her though"

"Hmmm"

I knew if I went, Mia would have a lot to say, I didn't want any drama.

"Come Sakura pleaseeeeeee…pleeassseee with ramen on top?"

"Ramen?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, I love that stuff"

"Okay fine I'll go"

"Yes! thanks a lot Sakura"

"See you "

"Later"

"Bye"

I snapped my phone shut, thought about what I was getting myself into and rode the rest of the way in an anxious silence.

When I walked up the front door and pushed my key into the lock as quietly as I could to sneak inside, my mom flung open the door and let me have it on the front porch.

"Sakura were the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom I was at school I had a meeting for a project and I totally forgot to call"

"You expect me to believe that? I have been calling you for ages, why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"It was on vibrate, I didn't hear it! I'm not lying!"

The neighbors were starting to come outside that's how hard we were yelling, my mom pulled me inside and slammed the door.

"I have been worrying sick," My mom turned on my father and said "Talk to your daughter, I was having such a good day, it will not be ruined with such nonsense!"

My mom turned on her heel and went into the kitchen, mumbling and cursing as she went.

My dad said to me in a stern but calmer voice "Your mother is right, you should have called, we have been worrying sick, it's not like you to be out late after school and we thought something had happened"

I hung my head in shame, well it not like I really had a choice if to stay out late or not but I was so caught up with Sasuke that I was losing my mind and my sense of responsibility.

My dad had a way of making me feel ashamed when he spoke to me like that, instead of my mom who made me feel defiant and angry; I think she should take a lesson from him.

I looked him straight in the eye and said "I'm sorry I was really caught up in my work, I totally forgot and it didn't feel that late, I'm not lying okay? I didn't hear my phone ringing only when she called the last time but I was scared of my mom's reaction because I had only realized then what I had done"

My dad stared at me for a while then said "Fine I believe you, just don't let it happen again"

I smiled at him gave him a hug, which he returned eagerly then pulled away and continued quite passively "Your mom's interview was successful and she was hired on the spot, go and tell her congratulations"

We walked into the kitchen together, I apologized to my mom and said "I'm sorry and congratulations on your new job."

My mom stared at me, my dad raised an eyebrow at my mom and then she sighed and said "Thanks, we have been invited to dinner next Saturday night by my employer, it's for the new employees and their families, so I want you and your father to come"

"Next Saturday night? Umm…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Um no, it's just I was invited to a birthday party and…" I began to say, but from the look on my mother's face that was out of the question, I just smiled and asked what time, then said goodnight to my parents.

I called Naruto and told him I couldn't make it, and he certainly wasn't pleased at all.

"What a bummer Sakura… you owe me"

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you somehow"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Anything?"

"No Naruto"

"Not even a peck?"

"No"

"Darn"

I laughed, told him goodbye, hanged up and rolled over in bed pouting as I tried to go to sleep.

I so wanted to see Sasuke's house…

* * *

><p>It was Monday again and I was dreading seeing Sasuke after Friday's little incident in the chemistry lab.<p>

To avoid his gaze I found myself going out of my way to get to school early and when that wasn't possible, I would turn the other way when he entered class and focus my attention away from him so that he wouldn't have the opportunity to fluster me.

He would still pass close to my table and touch my arm but I forced myself to keep calm although it was hard for me to hide the blush.

I did this for the entire day and I could tell he was a little frustrated when I did chance a glance at him. He had a frown on his face and I couldn't but help feel slightly empowered.

I knew we had to meet after school again but I had decided to do most of the work before hand so that I wouldn't have to stay too long alone with him.

Just before I made my way to the chemistry lab, Ryo had approached me again but I was so preoccupied with Sasuke that I wasn't as enthusiastic as last week, and I think he seemed to realize because he looked extremely annoyed, he asked me for my number and I had kindly refused, not giving up totally, Ryo let me firmly know he was still waiting on my call.

Making my way to the lab, Sasuke wasn't there yet so I pulled out a copy of the notes I had made so I could hand them to him, explain them quickly and leave. Sasuke came in a few minutes after and I avoided his gaze as usual.

He took a seat right next to mine and I told him that I had done the work early because I couldn't stay very long.

He didn't say anything; I could tell he was staring at me, although I had never raised my head, I was practically speaking to the floor.

"Sakura, look at me"

I shivered at his voice, it sounded so hot; low, deep and slightly husky. I didn't say anything I just stared at the floor.

"Sakura… look… at… me"

His voice was so smooth it made me want to look up, I knew he was right next to my face, I could almost feel his breath on my forehead that's how close he was.

Not being able to resist anymore, I raised my head and gazed straight into his eyes, his face was so close to mine that all I had to do was lean forward two inches and I could kiss him.

Sasuke leisurely dropped his eyes to my lips and slowly dragged his tongue over his lips making them moist before he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. The mere action sent a shiver through my entire body.

I closed my eyes again and got up out of my seat; my heart beating fast in my chest, my skin was tingling slightly and he hadn't even touched me.

I knew I was losing the battle that I had prepared for throughout the day and to save face, I gathered my things and walked to the door without a word, I made to open the door but he had called out for me.

"Sakura"

I didn't turn around I just stood there with my hand on the door handle, I heard him get up and walk towards me that's when I turned around, he came close to me and trapped me between the door and his body.

He placed a hand by each side of my head, he placed his body really close to mine and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I knew then he felt me tremble, his slightly seductive look turned into a slight smirk and he leaned his head so close to my face I thought he was actually going to kiss me. I inhaled sharply and I heard him mumble "We'll meet again on Friday"

He hadn't said anything sexy but his tone alone made me start to pant.

Sasuke hadn't moved either and he was still breathing hotly on my face. His breath smelt so fucking good, like hot cinnamon and I had actually started leaning forward to kiss him and I would have brushed my lips against his if someone hadn't knocked on the door.

I pulled back in fright and I saw Sasuke's eyebrows knit together in annoyance. He pulled away slowly, and then backed up, I turned to open the door and Mia was standing outside.

When she saw who it was, she for a split second had a look of surprise on her face, and then her face started to contort, but before she could say anything Sasuke spoke up quite harshly.

"What is it Mia?"

"I was looking for you and Ryo told me you would be here… what are you doing here with that?"

_Did she just refer to me as a that?_

"Excuse me?" I said, giving her a fucked up expression.

Mia looked at me and said "I wasn't talking to you"

I narrowed my eyes at her and said " For your information my name is Sakura, you would do good to remember it"

"Really, why would I want to remember something as useless as that?"

"Oh forgive me; I'm sorry, I almost forgot, with the memory capacity of a fish and an attention span of a child, I wouldn't expect you to"

Mia narrowed her eyes at me and said" You better fucking watch how you talk to me"

"That's enough!" said Sasuke sounding agitated "Mia, leave, I have something to discuss with Sakura"

Mia turned up her face in disgust and retorted "Something to discuss like what?"

"None of your fucking business!"

I couldn't help but smile inside with glee; Mia glared daggers at me like if she wished nothing but death upon me and then she turned around and walked away in a huff.

I took a slight glance at Sasuke, he was looking at me but I didn't have plans on listening to what he had to say, I made to walk out the door but he walked forward and closed it back with one hand, trapping me between his body and the door again.

I was backing him this time though and he pressed me firmly against the door and leaned his head in breathing on my neck. I could smell his cologne and it made my head spin.

He didn't say anything and I sure as hell wasn't talking, all I knew was that the tension between us had returned and it was thicker. I wasn't too sure what type of tension it was because I was never in this type of situation before.

I just stood there waiting for him to do something while my body just practically felt like melting against the door, I was hot and I started to feel a intense tingle in the pit of my stomach.

Then I suddenly felt a single finger trail down the side of my body very slowly. The intense tingle in the pit of stomach seemed to travel lower and I almost made a sound, I bit my lip.

Then, he withdrew his hand; put his lips right to my ear and whispered "Bye Sakura"

I closed my eyes and let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Sasuke stepped away from me and I made to open the door, and was surprised to find Mia still standing right behind it.

It was almost as if she was there listening, probably with her head pressed against the door.

Although she wouldn't have heard anything, I knew that fact was the exact reason why she glared at me with so much hostility, that if I was any other person I would have probably leapt back in fright. However I walked straight past her in a slight trance not really paying much attention or caring.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about Sasuke?" said Mia, acting like she was ready to throw a tantrum.<p>

Sasuke turned his head to Mia, stared at her for a moment then said "What makes you think I have to answer to you?"

Mia looked taken back, and then blurted out "Is something going on between you and that pink haired freak?"

Sasuke ignored her, picked up his bag and exited the room, he met Ryo on his way out and Ryo gave him the finger.

This bet was starting to be more trouble than it was worth.

He made his way to his car, got in and was about to start up his Lamborghini, but before he could pull off Mia knocked on his window. He thought about ignoring her again then decided to roll down the window.

"Yes"

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Why should I?"

"Please Sasuke we live in the same neighborhood."

"Well you can't get a ride for free"

Mia looked at him, licked her lips and said "I know"

Sasuke rolled up the window as Mia got in; she immediately went to unzip his pants, pulled out his cock and began to suck it.

He watched her, wondering how desperate this girl had to be to suck his dick just to get a ride.

Sasuke knew though it wasn't only to get a ride, he was onto her. He knew her car was fixed, she went to the same car dealers he did and he had recognized her car when he went to get his detailed.

It was fixed and ready to be picked up, but Mia wanted to ride in his car so she could claim a title that was only in her mind. She claimed to other people that she was his girlfriend, he didn't give a fuck though, if he could get a blow job every day after school why the fuck not?

He sat there and watched as he bobbed her head up and down and he lay back in his seat and closed his eyes, she was good he had to give her that.

Sasuke placed his hand on her head and fisted her hair, pushing her down to make her take more of him in her mouth, she started to gag slightly but he didn't care.

When he felt his balls tighten, he didn't tell her he was going to cum, he busted a nut in her mouth and she pulled away from him going to the glove compartment to get some tissue, and started wiping her mouth.

She sat back in the seat and smiled at him, he ignored her, fixed his pants, started the car and drove out the school; he slowed down by the bus stop to see if Sakura was there and continued driving.

He thought of offering her a ride because he thought it would work in his favor, but she always seemed to disappear out of thin air.

If he had looked in the passenger seat, he would have seen Mia giving him a dark look.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact Finder:<strong>

**I can actually remember**** a time at school when I was in a similar position, there is nothing hotter than trying to be seduced, it's a good thing I had a strong mind lol but will Sakura?**

**So to answer my own questions from last week, yes to both...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Also reviews determine how fast I update since I have quite few chapter typed out already it's just a matter of uploading them… So be kind and hit that button below!**


	10. Caught In His Sights

**A/N: Thanks goes out to Blue Aidelle, River of the Sand, DarkAngelRakell, SubstituteShinagmi, EliteXD, ThatCool21, brebabi101, LEGNA and all Anonymous reviewers.**

**Special Thanks again to NinaMorenos. I enjoyed reading your review, it was very entertaining and your pictures are beautiful! Guys go check it out on Deviant Art.**

****For the rest of you feel free to share your thoughts.****

**Any ways**** onto the story, read and enjoy!******

**Warning : This story contains Language, Sexual Content , Violence and Abuse Of Substances **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Caught In His <strong>**Sights**

For the entire weekend I kept playing Sasuke pressing me against the chemistry lab door over and over again in my head.

Even if he didn't actually do anything other than trail a finger down the side of my body, it was one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

Lame or not, it was true. Even more erotic than when my ex- boyfriend Kai tried to talk dirty to me on the phone.

The feel of Sasuke's hard body against mine, the sound of his voice, his hot breathe against my neck, the smell of his scent, everything, was burnt into my memory haunting me, especially at night.

My entire weekend was spent with dreams filled with him; extremely hot dreams that always seemed to be interrupted at points were I thought I would burst into flames.

What was he trying to do it me, drive me crazy?

Was that his plan, drive me completely and irreversibly insane?

I still couldn't rap my mind around the fact that he may actually like me; I just thought it was too good to be true. A guy like that actually falling for me was way too much of a dream; too much of a fantasy, that I was convinced there was something more to it.

The fact that he may have wanted to get in my pants was the only logical explanation and that wouldn't have surprised me, but why me?

There were plenty of girls that he could choose from, plenty of girls that looked way better than me that he could fuck at any given point in time, with just a snap of his fingers.

He had Mia; she was one of the best looking girls in school, a total bitch yes but very pretty. She was virtually stuck to him at school when they both had free time.

Although he didn't look particular bothered with her, I knew that they weren't just 'acquaintances,' well at least not in the bedroom, the car or where ever the hell they do it.

I thought about what Ino had said to me about guys liking me because of my exotic features, maybe that were the reason.

Maybe Sasuke had a thing for pink hair?

I highly doubted that.

So I spent my time going through all the reasons why he could be doing these things to me. Not one of them made more sense of than the other.

The only thing that made the most sense was that he wanted to fuck me; but why go through all this trouble; was it just for the challenge?

Well I wasn't going to be a victim; I had made up my mind, although I was hoping that my body and all these hormones that he had awakened would obey me when the time presented itself.

So as Monday morning came around, I tried to act normal or as normal as I could have, that meant acting like if nothing had ever transpired between Sasuke and I.

I got ready for school and Ino picked me up as normal even though she was a little distant; still I ignored the nagging feeling and pretended as if I didn't notice.

When we parked, I looked around to see if Sasuke's Lamborghini was in the parking lot, he hadn't arrived yet and I felt relieved.

We made our way to class; I sat in my usual spot and waited nervously for Sasuke's arrival.

Naruto came in first gave me a smile and went to his seat, Sasuke came in a few minutes later and as usual everyone would stop what they were doing and turn to look at him, it was if he was on a permanent runway.

The way he seemed to ignore everyone always seemed to amaze me; he wouldn't break his stride or falter in his movements. He would saunter between the desks with his bag slung casual on his shoulder and glare at anyone who was in his way, which was quite rare as people practically tripped over themselves to move.

Then this was the part where I would start blushing as he would focus on me. The corner of his mouth would move up into a smirk and his eyes would stare at me with sinful intent.

Then as he passed my desk, his hand would touch which ever part of my body was closest, which was usually my arm.

While I had it resting at the edge of the desk, a single finger would glide the length of my arm.

By this time everyone had caught sight of what he was doing, even though he was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. They would glare at me, some of the girls would cut their eyes at me, and some would suck their teeth, while others would jealously stare at me for the rest of the day.

During lunch I would spend my time staring at him, while he would take occasional glances at me. In the corridor if I happened to pass near to him he would wink at me, if I passed really close to him, he would run a finger over the closest part of me he could touch. If we were stationery, he would stare at me, and then slowly and obscenely lick his lips.

As usual I would blush to the color that made me a human stop light and I could tell it always amused him. People around me would notice and ask me if I was okay, others who were always used to me blushing thought I had some weird skin condition.

Either way I knew things were getting out of hand, I felt like I spent ninety- nine percent of my time at school with my face red. Being constantly flustered was not good for my health; it made me jumpy and anxious.

Other times I felt like the butterflies in my stomach would come up through my mouth. When Sasuke was close to me, I would feel extremely queasy.

After school that day I decided I needed a new hobby so that I could find something else to focus on other than Sasuke and the best thing I came up with was to join the school gym because I wanted to tone up my legs.

My mom's no loitering rule was going to go out the window, well not technically, because I wasn't loitering, I was actually doing something productive.

I had convinced her that evening to let me join gym classes after school, I could tell she wanted to refuse but my dad thought it was a good idea.

So I decided that I would start gym class on Thursday afternoon, as I was worked up from Sasuke's continuous touches and brushes throughout the day.

_Didn't he know that was sexual harassment?_

Anyway I had tried to convince Ino to come with me but she didn't seem too interested, so I went by myself. I was told that the gym was quietest on Thursdays, so it was rather empty except for a few people scattered around the gym.

I went inside and made my way to one of the treadmills that wasn't occupied, there were a couple of guys eyeing me in my pink gym shorts, and white slim fitted T-Shirt but I tried to ignore them and start my work out.

I was feeling a little self conscious, so to distract myself, I placed my ear jacks into my ears to listen to my iPod.

I warmed up for a while, and then ran for 30 minutes. It felt good, this was exactly what I needed to clear my head and relax me. I got off the treadmill and then went over by the water cooler; I took a sip of water and looked around the gym in the process.

There were a couple of guys on the weight machines and a guy doing some pull ups in the corner of the gym…

I literally spat out the water I had in my mouth at the sight.

Oh my fucking…wow seriously?

It was Sasuke, in all his muscular glory, well not all his glory, he had on some black gym shorts but he was missing a shirt!

He was so fucking hot; I splashed some cold water on my face from the water cooler, while a few people eyed me weirdly.

I found my feet moving of their own accord. They led me as close to Sasuke as I could get without him detecting me and I observed his sexy body at a distance.

The shirt he wore in school gave him no justice at all; his body was in excellent condition.

His abs were ripped to all hell with a delicious belly button, his arms and shoulders were fine masterpieces of God like art work and his chest was so fucking huge and so chiseled that I could picture myself eating a full course meal off of it.

Complete that image with a tattoo of large hawk wings, spread across a well toned back, and hot sweat, dripping off his gorgeous, flawless body and I swear I would have gained massive hemorrhaging from the nosebleed that I was about to get.

I stood there staring and drooling at the fine work of art in front of me and I had totally forgotten why I had come in the gym in the first place.

I watched his body in a trance as sweat rolled of his forehead and down his chest then disappearing into that masculine v outline that was exposed just above the waistband of his pants.

I pictured my hand running over his entire body, wondering how the touch of such perfection would feel under my caress.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the images, as I could feel my entire body getting hot, I stood their realizing that, this body I was staring so hungrily at, this body I had envisioned caressing, was the same body that had me trapped against the chemistry lab door just under a week ago.

The thought made me squirm and shiver in delight at the thought.

Not being able to take anymore of the sight, I glanced one last time at Sasuke as he did a final pull up, and then dropped to the floor. I made to turn and walk away, that was, until he looked up and caught sight of me ogling him.

From there I knew I was in trouble as I saw his expression switch from passive to naughty in a matter of a second. He watched me intently while the corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes gave me that wicked, sexy stare that I had come to desire and despise all at once.

He never broke his eye contact as he walked in my direction. I stood rooted to the spot and when he got closer I found myself taking a step back as he made a step forward. I was lucky that the gym was practically empty, say for a few guys as I knew this would look like quite the sight.

He kept forcing me back till he had me against a wall, he wasn't touching me but he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face , his body was literally an inch from touching mine and my mind screamed at me to close the distance between us.

His eyes drifted to my lips then wandered over my body making me feel practically naked in my skin fitting gym outfit.

For a second he leaned in closed to my face and I was sure my heart was going to pop out of my chest and then he said in a low, husky voice "remember our meeting tomorrow." Then he suddenly pulled away and went over to one of the leg machines in the middle of the room.

I virtually grabbed my things and ran out of there at top speed, I was hot, sweating and panting heavily, and it was certainly not from working out.

Observing Sasuke's body from a distance was one thing, but close up in person, literally a fucking inch away?

I swear if we were alone I would have jumped him; I would have grabbed him and kissed him shitless.

_Wait what?_

Wasn't I a few days ago trying to convince myself that I could control my body, and my hormones?

Now, I'm talking about kissing him shitless?

At this rate I was definitely going to be another victim, I barely saw him for a few seconds without his shirt and I was acting like if I had lost my mind!

What if I actually saw him naked, what then, would I go totally berserk?

Going to the gym was a complete waste of time because now I was in an even worse position than before. Still I was excited and dreading Friday evening at the same time.

Since the mental image of Sasuke's hot body was burned into my memory as well, I spent my night fantasizing about him.

At school the next day I spent my entire Friday in a trance, literally caught up in my own thoughts and ignoring everyone that came across my path.

When it was time to go the chemistry lab I was fidgety, my heart was going at a million beats per minute and I was sweating.

A few minutes later Sasuke entered the lab, and although I was nervous as hell I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Normally I would try to avoid his gaze but it was if he had me under some sort of spell.

He oozed of confidence and sex appeal and at that point I knew I was a goner.

* * *

><p><em>Well isn't this entertaining…?<em>

Sasuke tried to hold back a chuckle at Sakura's expression, she had the look of a deer caught in a head lights.

He knew he was getting to her, that his act was working, at times he wondered if he was coming on a little too strong but it seemed to work to his benefit.

Normally his tactics were a little more subdued; though he just couldn't help when Sakura acted like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. He wanted to see how far he could take it before she snapped, before she did something drastic or something to completely embarrass herself.

Yesterday Sakura was the last person he had expected to see in the gym and when he had caught sight of her, he used it to his full advantage.

Sasuke had to admit she looked very tempting in her skin fitting outfit, it brought out the curves he never knew she had, and a cute little ass that he couldn't help but stare at; he had never noticed it before or had cared too.

He thought about how she had ogled his body in the gym, the look in her eyes was priceless. He wondered if they were alone in the gym and he had pushed her further, if she either would have fainted or ravaged him on the spot.

Not that he wasn't used to such behavior, but Sakura seemed so innocent in his opinion that it gave him a rush that he had never experienced, the control he had over her was intoxicating.

So he watched her at the door wondering what his next move was, then he approached were she was sitting never breaking eye contact.

He sat down as close to her as he could, he didn't say anything to her and she kept silent, although she was still staring at him. Sakura was eyeing his lips and unconsciously licking her lips.

Then Sakura turned her head away and stared down at her book, she was trembling slightly and her face was red.

Sasuke grinned, leaned in next to her ear and whispered "You cold?" Sakura virtually jumped out of her seat at the sound of his voice, she quickly tried to compose herself and said "I'm… I'm fine"

He licked his lips slowly as he usually did to get her hot and bothered, then said "You sure?"

Sakura didn't reply, instead her gaze dropped to his lips again and stared at them longingly. He leaned in closer to her; he was just an inch from her face.

He knew his breathe was tickling her face increasing the temptation, he could have easily completed the motion and claimed her lips, but he wanted her to make that move.

She stood there suspended an inch away from his lips though Sasuke could see the hesitation in her eyes, he heard her breathing starting to get slightly erratic and he saw her squeezing her legs together.

'Damn was he good', he thought, the fact that he could turn her on without touching her at all.

He saw her close her eyes, take a deep breath, exhale then mumble, "I can't do this… I have to go."

Sakura got up gathered her things, placed them in her bag and walked to the door. Sasuke didn't do anything he watched her as she made to open it, though she hesitated.

He saw her slowly turn around to face him and she stood there staring at him, like if she was fighting an internal battle.

Then she broke the silence and said in a small voice "Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in slight surprise then said in a smooth low voice "Yes… Sakura?"

He saw her close her eyes for second and exhale as if the sound of her name affected her, Sasuke thought it probably did.

"Umm I…" Sakura began then paused.

Sasuke was actually interested; he wanted to know what she wanted to say, even though she seemed to be hesitating. He got up from his seat and slowly approached her, he saw her eyes widen slightly and then she proceeded to press her back against the door as if she had no way out.

He stopped short in front of her, placed a hand lightly on her waist and started to draw small circles on her hip, he whispered huskily "Sure you don't want to finish that sentence?"

Sasuke felt her shiver and he smirked, then he leaned closer to her ear and said "Want a ride home?"

He saw her turn her face away and mumble under her breathe "Oh God…"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to suppress the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. He said softly "Is that a yes?"

She turned to face him, then she started staring deeply into his eyes, what he saw in them surprised him slightly and made him realize under all that innocence was something more that made him very curious.

He saw desire, curiosity and something else that he couldn't quite place, it flickered behind her eyes but it seemed like something she kept hidden, suppressed and it intrigued him.

Sasuke slipped a finger under her chin, coaxing her steadily to kiss him, Sakura brought her lips even closer to his on the verge of practically brushing her lips against his, but Sasuke didn't move, he waited on her, wanting her alone to complete the motion.

She stood there like that for a while she breathed heavily on his face and he had to admit the circumstance was a turn on for him, although he kept himself in check and waited on her.

Sakura faltered though, she pulled away from him, opened the chemistry door and fled like if she were running for her life.

Sasuke grinned to himself as he realized Sakura had self control and he found that he liked it, that prospect made it more exciting for him, for he knew that when he had her, it would be so much more rewarding.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments: Lol, Sasuke is a bastard but he's fucking sexy at it!<strong>

** I know not much progress but I don' t like to rush things, the build up of tension is necessary! **

**It will start to pick up from the next chapter trust me ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fact Finder:<strong>

**For you ladies out there, have you ever came across a guy that you thought looked so hot that he left you stumbling and stuttering like a fool?**

**Have you ever met a guy that made you compromise everything you stood for or prided yourself on?**

** Be honest!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes readers, do me a favour and hit the button below, I would be interested to here your answers or any other comments!**


	11. Party Favours

**A/N: Oh shit you guys are so fucking funny lol thank you too my anonymous reviewer 'LOL'who gave me a good laugh for the day, I was wondering if it was some type of virus 'inside joke' but I was like, what the hell... cute...**

**Thank you all to my lovely reviewers you make writing so much fun.**

**And yes I try to update every week, but that might change when University starts again so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**I am glad that you guys think my characters are not out of character, I try my best.**** There is nothing worst than a Fanfiction story when the characters you have come to love and hate are not what they should be.**

**On another note, the rest of you that have been or are being affected by hurricane Irene be safe and stay indoors!**

**And finally just to let you know as this story progresses it will get more... naughty. So if you don't like that kind of thing then I would advise you to turn back now, to the rest of you I hope you continue to enjoy the ride.**

**Now do read and enjoy.**

**Warnings: This story contains Crude language, Sexual Content, Violence and Abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Party Favors'<strong>

_Sakura you are officially the biggest idiot of all time._

Last night was a rough night; I hadn't slept much, I was too busy thinking about how stupid I could get giving up an opportunity of a life time.

I was a fucking centimeter away from kissing the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. I really didn't know what was holding me back.

I should have been proud of myself. I should have been celebrating.

That I in fact was able to control the strong, almost irresistible urges that I was having, to just submit to the sweet sin that was Sasuke.

He was a source of striking temptation that I couldn't seem to shake off.

Why was he doing this to me?

Why was he attacking the fragments of my sanity and self control that I had prided myself on?

It made no sense, no fucking sense at all.

I knew if this continued that I would officially become a goner, a victim… a statistic. I didn't want that though, I really didn't.

Not like I had any false hopes of keeping my virginity till I was married or forty or anything like that, but to lose it to a man who prided himself in the amount of girls he could fuck in a lifetime?

I don't think so.

Sasuke was all player; he oozed of it, it was in his pores, in his face, in his eyes. I had seen it when I stared deeply into them, yet even after knowing this I was still beyond the point where I felt I couldn't resist.

The fact that he had actually offered me a ride home I knew at the point it was do or die. He had plans for me and it wasn't anything innocent.

Even then I was still contemplating to accept the offer even though I knew it would turn out into something I may have ended up regretting for the rest of my life.

Would I have allowed it to go that far?

I didn't know that. Though curiosity was something I always thought would have been my downfall. I was a naturally an inquisitive person, and sometimes that curiosity was something I had always found hard to control.

So as I sat in bed thinking of my predicament and wondering how I was going to handle Sasuke when I had to meet with him again, there was a rap on my bedroom door.

My mother poked her head inside my room and asked me if I wasn't coming down stairs for breakfast.

"No mom I'm not hungry just yet, I'll be down in a minute"

She shook her head, smiled at me and retreated from my room.

I thought she looked unusually happy today but I knew it was because of the dinner party this evening, I wasn't really looking forward to it seeing as I was going to miss Naruto's birthday party.

I really hoped that something would have came up so that I would have been able to go, seeing that things always seemed to work out in a way that I was either stuck with Sasuke or running into Sasuke, it was if life was throwing the ultimate test of virtue upon me.

Would I falter, would I give into temptation?

I didn't know, but I knew the signs of gradual progression; eye contact, light touches here and there, kissing, feeling, rubbing and then….

I shivered at the thought, after the kissing part, I could definitely see myself going downhill.

In my dreams it seemed so simple, I would give into him so easily and even if it was only a dream, it would feel so real.

This increased my curiosity, wondering if only a dream could feel so good, how the real thing would feel.

_Oh dear God I was doing it again, thinking about things I shouldn't._

At that point I decided to get out of bed, the inner battle I was having seemed to be doing more harm than good.

Then I decided to think about what I could get Naruto for his birthday.

I thought of cologne, and then decided against it. I didn't want to give him any false ideas, so I settled on buying him a video game.

Then I thought about what game I could buy that he really liked. Then I thought about how I didn't want to buy a game he already had and I would have to call someone to find out.

I couldn't call Naruto, it would be too obvious. I certainly as hell wasn't going to call Sasuke, so I decided on a gift card instead so that he could just get something his damn self.

Satisfied with that, I got up went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

My dad was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the paper and my mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

I could still sense something was off but they seemed to be behaving civilized and at this point that was good enough for me. I said good morning sat down and ate my breakfast in silence.

After breakfast my mom told me about her new job since we hadn't really talked in a while, as I would always go straight to my room when I came home and on weekends I was either out with Ino or in my room.

I wasn't planning on going to Ino's this weekend, because the funky vibe she was giving off made me feel uncomfortable, so I decided that a bit of distance was best for both of us.

I could tell Ino was trying her best to act like if nothing was wrong, however I could tell that something was bothering her and sooner or later she was going to have to tell me.

My mom went on and on about her job, she was a secretary at some huge lawyer firm and I was impressed.

She told me how her boss was such a nice lady and that was saying something, seeing as my mother didn't get along too well with other women.

I asked her who had interviewed her, she said a gentleman by the name of Steven Samuels, in charge of human resources. I asked her what he looked like and she looked at me wondering why I was asking her all these weird questions.

I laughed inside, my mom thought she was slick but she wasn't as smart as me, I was trying to figure out the exact reason why she had worn that slightly revealing outfit to an interview and I guess I had gotten my answer.

I really hoped she knew what she was doing because I was about to tell her that I hoped she remembered she was married.

But I bit my tongue; I didn't want a slap to the face, so I cut the conversation short and went upstairs to sort out what I was going to wear that evening.

Afterwards, I caught the bus and went across to the store to get Naruto his gift card.

Then I quickly returned home and watched the clock till five, thinking of ways I could ditch the dinner party and go to the only thing I was interested in seeing,

…Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p><em>I fucking hate these dinner parties…<em>

Sasuke reluctantly greeted guests as they entered the dining room, and he was annoyed for many reasons.

First, he felt uncomfortable in his open jacket suit, it certainly wasn't his style.

Second, the women were trying to flirt with him; even women with husbands were winking and whispering to him as they passed.

Generally it wouldn't have bothered him; he usually would have just ignored them, but some of their husbands were starting to notice and instead of telling their wives about it, started glaring at him like if he was the one that had instigated it.

He raised an eyebrow at each of them and glared back, eventually they turned away. He didn't like being a host, not one bit and he showed it in his demeanour although for some strange reason his 'parents' always asked him to do it and after much bickering, he always ended up accepting and he didn't understand why.

It's not like he had to, why the hell they couldn't just get one of the maids to do it.

In his opinion he wasn't doing a very good job as he began scowling at many of the guests as they passed, some shying away from him in fright.

Sasuke couldn't wait till this was over; he had his basement set up for Naruto's birthday party. He couldn't wait to get out of these clothes, have a few drinks and smoke. The party was planned to start at nine so he had four hours of this to endure.

He was drinking some of the Champaign that was being offered to the guests. It wasn't strong enough for his tastes but it helped him cope a little better with the affair.

A particularly attractive woman passed him, she gave him a wink, brushed closed to him and kept walking, he turned around and looked her up and down from head to toe, she had a nice backside and she swung her hips to accentuate that fact.

The woman then looked back at him and winked again, he smirked and then returned his attention to the remaining guests and almost scoffed in shock.

_What the fuck! Sakura? What the fuck is she doing here?_

Sakura hadn't noticed him yet, she was too busy looking around in amazement at her surroundings. He prepared himself for her reaction and he smiled darkly to himself.

As if on cue, Sakura turned around to say something to her mother when she caught sight of Sasuke, she stopped in mid sentence and her eyes grew extremely wide. Sasuke thought her eyes would have popped out of her sockets and start rolling around on the floor if they got any wider.

He stared back at Sakura while her dad started questioning her out of concern due to her expression, her mother however was squinting at him in confusion; she had recognized him but couldn't remember from where.

"Good evening" he said almost in a sneer, "Your table is over there" Sasuke indicated by pointing to a table in a corner of the room.

Sakura still stared at him wide eyed while her mother scolded her for her behavior and pulled her in the direction of their table.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and she looked over her shoulder at him while her mother was still practically pulling her like a bad behaved child. He was amused by her expression, for some reason it made him feel a sense of control.

When he was finished ushering people to their respective seats, he found one of his own by his siblings who were keeping the most noise; he told them to be quiet.

His brothers were arm wrestling on the dinner table and his sister was tugging on his shirt.

"Yes"

"Is that Sakura over there?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her for a moment then replied "Uh yes that's Sakura why?"

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Jaime shrugged then said "I like her; she made me happy when I was scared"

Sasuke was a little taken back by that, his sister hadn't talked much about what happened at the park; he knew Sakura had found her but he didn't realize she had left an impression on Jaime.

"She's really funny and she made me laugh so can I go?"

"Fine! Just don't be too long"

Sasuke watched as his sitter got up and ran across the dining room.

"No running! Just walk!" He said in frustration.

Jaime slowed down and walked across to Sakura's table.

He saw Sakura jump nervously, then realizing who it was give his sister a smile, then a warm hug, his sitter sat down next to her, and they started talking.

Sasuke frowned slightly, he didn't like people getting close to his family, the only person he had allowed near his family was Naruto. He didn't want any bad influences on them, not that Naruto was exactly a positive one but he was his best friend, though he guessed, Sakura seemed harmless enough.

One time he had an ex- girlfriend baby-sit his sister. She had dressed Jaime in clothes that no parent would approve of and his sister had picked up some bad habits like chewing gum loudly and a few curse words, he was so annoyed that he dumped her on the spot and told her not to come back.

He normally didn't invite people over to his house except for parties and they were only allowed in the basement which was equipped with practically everything.

Mia had tried to get him to show her to his bedroom but he flat out refused.

Sasuke turned away from the scene and as the attractive lady from earlier passed his table. She looked at him seductively and discreetly passed him a note, then returned to her table. He smirked back at her and read the note.

_Hey Sexy, meet me in the garden by the smallest fountain after dinner._

Sasuke grinned at the note, he knew what she definitely wanted, the smallest fountain was concealed with tall thick hedges; it didn't take a genius to work it out.

He looked back at her and she was looking at him expectantly. He winked back at her and she smiled and turned back to her company.

Dinner had started, the guests were being served and everyone had been invited to mingle after finishing their meal.

Sasuke getting bored of the entire affair decided to wander over to Sakura. She had been avoiding his gaze all evening and he wanted to make progress on the bet, things were moving to slow for his taste.

When her mother had left the table to partake in a conversation with his parents, he made his way over to her table and sat down.

Sakura practically jumped out of her seat while her father looked at her strangely. She stared at him and he remained passive.

"Umm hi" Sakura said in a high pitched voice. Sasuke couldn't help but sneer back at her reaction.

He tried to keep from laughing and responded "What 'sup?"

Then he heard her father clear her throat and said "And you are?"

Sakura spoke up quickly "Umm dad this is Sasuke, he goes to school with me and umm, he's my partner in the chemistry project I was doing yesterday and umm he's also Jaime's brother"

Her dad looked at both of them strangely in turn then he stared at Sasuke trying to gauge him.

Sasuke stared right back not fazed at all; he cleared his throat and said "Yeah that's right"

"Oh I see, so you're the Evans' adopted son?"

"Yes I am"

"Mrs. Evans and your sister mentioned you to my wife. They had good things to say about you, you seem like a respectable young man, do you drive?"

Sakura watched her father with her eyebrows raised, while Sasuke who was surprised at the comment and the question, replied "Yes I do actually why?"

"Well next time be a gentleman and drop my daughter home, I don't like her getting the bus on her own after a certain time"

"Okay"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, trying hard to conceal the grin from her expression, her mouth looked like it was about to hit the floor in shock.

"Are you okay? Sakura you look a little pale"

"I'm… I'm fine…"

Sasuke inwardly shook his head, like hell she was.

* * *

><p><em>What the bloody hell? <em>

I stared from my dad to Sasuke who I could tell had a concealed smirk on his face.

_Who the hell was responsible for this conspiracy?_

I watched him wide eyed and nervous, wondering what else on God's green earth that could happen to put me in another position, so that I could have the opportunity to make a complete and utter idiot of myself.

_Why did these things keep happening?_

Firstly, if anyone would have told me that tonight I would have ended up in Sasuke's impressively, enormous mansion, eating dinner and actually witness him in a suit which I might add, looked so damn hot on him I almost fainted on the spot, then I would have told them to book themselves into a mental institute.

I sat there quiet with a lump in my throat, while my dad and Sasuke ended up talking about cars; that was shocking as well since Sasuke was actually having a conversation which had sentences that contained more than three words?

Anyone would have thought that he was trying to win over my dad but I knew Sasuke well enough from the time I have spent around him that he was doing this for another reason and soon enough I got my answer.

I felt his hand on my knee under the dinner table and I froze and then lifted my gaze from staring a hole in the table.

I watched his face and it was as passive as ever but I nearly shrieked when I felt it move up, he started drawing patterns on my thigh and the shiver it sent through my body was one that I could barely conceal.

_Why the hell was he harassing me?_

Placing my hand under the table I grabbed his hand to stop him but he didn't stop, his hand kept going higher and higher. I pinched the flesh above his knuckles and I heard him hiss slightly in pain.

He faltered for a moment then he seemed to become more persistent, he placed his hand right on the inside of my thigh and started lightly messaging the flesh there. I paused in shock, because it produced a feeling in me that I wasn't expecting and certainly wasn't accustomed to.

I felt my skin heat up, my body throb and before I could stop myself a pleasured moan escaped my lips.

Then as if to say he had done his job, he moved his hand and stared at me but the side of his mouth was curling up slightly, my dad stared at me as well both his eyebrows raised.

I blushed even more deeply in embarrassment but I don't think my face could have gotten any redder.

Thinking of something fast to cover up my blunder I said "Umm... I have a stomach ache… I just need to go outside for some fresh air, excuse me."

Then I hurriedly got up from the table and left before anyone could say anything to me.

* * *

><p><em>Wow well I certainly wasn't expecting that!<em>

Sasuke wanted to laugh, she actually moaned! He didn't expect her to be so responsive to something like that.

It was actually a turn on, he felt his body slightly respond to the noise and his fingers were tingling from where he had touch her.

Sasuke was surprised, normally such an act wouldn't have gotten him riled up and it had. He wondered if she had responded in such a way to something like that, how she would respond if he actually…

He shook his head, this wasn't the time for that, he didn't want any more blood flowing to places they shouldn't, and so he excused himself from the table.

Part of him wanted to follow Sakura but then he had remembered his little rendezvous with a certain lady. She had already exited the dining room, so he made his way outside into the garden.

The woman was already there waiting for him, Sasuke didn't say anything; he didn't even ask her for a name. He roughly kissed her, and unbuckled his pants while she hiked up her dress.

He shoved his hand in her underwear and she moaned and for some reason he found himself comparing it to Sakura's and realized Sakura's sounded much sweeter….

_What? Where the hell did that come from?_

Sasuke removed his hand, closed his eyes for a moment with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and mumbled "nothing." He got a condom out of his wallet and put it on, and then he lifted her onto the edge of the fountain and fucked her.

The woman moaned and as always he remained silent.

Sasuke paused for a moment and then he slapped a hand over her mouth because he thought he could hear voices nearby.

He sped up to finish the act quickly and gasped softly as the pleasure racked through him, then bit his lip so he wouldn't make another sound.

Sasuke withdrew from her, fixed himself and then walked away from her without even a backward glance.

The woman was slightly pissed at him, she had wanted more from him, maybe even a number but it wasn't like he was interested, they had both gotten what they had wanted and he wasn't about anything more than that.

He made his way through the hedges when he came across Naruto and Sakura having a conversation. He guessed those were the voices that he had heard earlier.

Sasuke thought they looked a little too friendly for his taste and he found that he didn't like it.

He wasn't jealous are anything, but Sasuke realised that for some reason he didn't like how they interacted with each other.

Sakura seemed so at ease with Naruto which he thought was strange.

Sasuke watched as Sakura handed Naruto something, then gave him a hug and Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the scene.

Then Sasuke shook his head. It was probably just something for his birthday. He thought maybe Naruto was trying to put the moves on Sakura since Naruto was also involved in the bet but then he remembered that Naruto wasn't suppose to sleep with her, he had bet against them instead.

…_Dumbass._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the present again Sakura"<p>

"No problem Naruto"

"So does this mean you're coming?"

"Ummm... no sorry, I had your present just in case... ya know..."

"Darn"

"So Sakura...why are you out here anyway?"

I hesitated before answering and blushed in embarrassment as I remembered how I had moaned at the table; I sure as hell hoped my dad thought nothing of it. My dad was cool but not stupid.

"Ummm... Well I just wanted some fresh air"

"I see… I just can't believe your mom works for Sasuke's mom now, that's sooo… weird"

"Tell me about it"

"Anyway, where's Sasuke at?"

I shrugged and replied "Last time I left him; he was talking to my dad…"

"He was talking to your dad?" Naruto said in surprise.

I started to laugh at Naruto's surprised expression.

_Who could blame him?_

"Well..." continued Naruto "I didn't see him inside that's why I came out here, but I'll go look for him again okay? I'll check you later Sakura, thanks again!"

"Bye" I said to him before he turned on his heel marching back towards the mansion.

I watched Naruto till he disappeared and then sighed; I suddenly just wanted to go home.

But then I straightened up and looked around wondering why I was experiencing such a strange sensation.

Why did I have the feeling I was being… watched?

"Looking for me?" someone whispered from behind me, directly into my ear.

I jumped what I thought must have been three feet in the air, and then turned around in shock, my eyes as wide as saucers as I stared at Sasuke. He was smirking back at me.

Sasuke didn't say anything else, he just stared at me in such a way that made me weak in the knees.

Then it was if I was in the gym again and he was stalking me… he took a step forward and I took a step back.

… And we did this till he had me against the guard wall and he was breathing on my face and I was breathing on his neck.

We stayed like that for what seemed forever till I finally plucked up enough courage to try to kiss him.

I leaned forward slowly panting heavily on his face because I was soo excited and nervous but then I grew scared half way and instead of kissing him on the lips, pecked him on the cheek instead.

How lame was I anyway?

I was frustrated, I wanted him to kiss me first so I could blame it on him and say he was the one taking full advantage of me, but he didn't move.

I softly pecked him, again and again on his cheek, moving closer to his mouth.

What I was doing still felt good and sent shivers through my body, when my lips came into contact with his skin.

But I was annoyed because I was trying to get him to respond, turn his face and kiss me on my lips, though I think he was trying to be some type of smart-ass.

Stamping my foot in frustration and shaking so badly because I wanted him, I decided to make the real first move.

I made to brush my lips against his, till I heard someone calling my name at the top of their voice.

"Sakura!"

I pulled away in fright. It was my mother yelling for me. I was breathing heavily and blushing brightly till Sasuke stepped forward again trapping me against the wall and said in my ear in a voice so husky that it went straight between my legs.

"We'll finish this another time" then he turned and walked away leaving me standing there hot, humiliated and… horny.

At that point I didn't know if to go and strangle my mother or myself…

* * *

><p><strong>'Ducks and hides' Now don't stone me!<strong>

**You couldn't possibly expect them to go at it yet did you?**

**Oh well...**

**It will be worth the wait.**

**Anyways to answer my own questions from last week, shamefully yes to both of them... it is humuliating to admit that but yeah, stumbling and stuttering like a fool... yes.**

**Having a guy that made you do things you thought you wouldn't? Yeah... I guess that's why that guy is still my boyfriend ' sigh' six years is a long time for a gal like me...**

**And the whole incident with the pecking on the cheek incident? well that's the new game for guys now they like to get you worked up but you have to be the one to kiss them, don't know what difference it makes , but in a way it makes sense O_O**

**And to answer the question from one of my reviewers, I will consider other pairings after I have exhausted Sasusaku. **

**I'm actually working on a short story right now I know you guys will love it!**

**Anyway enough of my rambling till next time and please review!**


	12. Trading Places

**A/N: Thank you guys so much, especially my frequent reviewers.**

**To all new subscribers hope your enjoying my story, thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Warnings: This story contains Violence, Sexual Content, Language and Abuse of Substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Trading places<strong>

I had been disappointed that I couldn't go to Naruto's birthday party, but after last night that was the farthest thing from my mind.

It was Sunday and I had spent most of my day in bed. I had only gotten away with it because I had lied and said my stomach was still upset.

M y parents had figured it was something I had eaten from the party and thought I was probably allergic to some of the seafood because they had felt just fine.

But it definitely wasn't anything like that though; the only thing I was sick from was Sasuke, but if I was truthful, the only thing I was sick of was myself.

I felt violated.

How could Sasuke do that?

Just place his hand under my dress like if it was no big deal?

But the problem was I could have done something to stop him and I didn't, I only fought him half heartedly, I didn't even tell him off.

What did I do?

Kiss him on the cheek like if I was some little girl…

I should have put up more of a fight, I should have resisted him but I didn't.

Why?

For the simple reason that; _I had liked it_.

It felt good, really good and I was even more upset with myself by the fact that I didn't want him to move his hand.

I was not that stupid and naïve, I knew this was some kind of game he was playing with me and I was probably falling right into his trap.

The problem was that the mind is a very strange thing. You give it a dose of something toxic and regardless of if it's good or bad, once it feels good, you yearn for it.

Not only was I craving a touch that I knew was out of the question, I was actually having extremely hot and erotic dreams.

Was it possible for girls to have wet dreams?

I thought that was something only boys suffered from.

Last night I woke up feeling sticky and feverish and all I could do was blush in embarrassment and slap myself in the face and when that didn't work, I got up and decided to take a cool bath.

It helped me calm down and relax but it didn't make the naughty thoughts go away.

I wanted to call Ino and tell her what had happened, but I'm not too sure if it would have been a good idea. I really wanted to talk things out with her and ask her why she was behaving so distant with me.

She was acting like if she was jealous, however, I was really hoping it may have been another reason.

So deciding to be the bigger person and to occupy the remainder of my evening by talking to her instead of dwelling on Sasuke, I called and invited her over.

Ino didn't seem reluctant but she was not as enthusiastic as she normally would be.

Hanging up the phone I got out of bed took a shower got dressed and waited for her arrival.

Ren had called me and had invited me out for something to eat and I refused, telling him I was not that well.

He seemed to really like me and was looking for a relationship, but in all frankness I was too curious about Sasuke to take him seriously.

I didn't know why I was turning down guys for a man that I knew was all game. Although I wanted to see how far Sasuke would carry it and how things would turn out.

Ino had arrived and had come straight to my room, I told her to close the door.

Taking a deep breath, I decided not to beat around the bush and just say what was on my mind.

This wasn't usually my style because I hated confrontation but this had to happen sooner or later.

Ino made herself comfortable at the edge of my bed and said " So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ino, I wanted to know why you have been behaving so strangely."

Ino kept quiet for a moment then said "I have not, what would make you say that?"

"I'm not stupid; you've been treating me differently for the past couple of weeks, what is going on?"

"Well if you think I've been acting strangely what do you think?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure but you've been acting like if you're… jealous for some reason"

Ino didn't say anything she merely stared at me for a moment then looked to the floor.

"Oh my God! Seriously Ino? I was only taking a guess but I really didn't expect it to be jealousy, what's up with that?"

"Well first of all I'm not use to being upstaged by you"

"What? Upstaged? what are you talking about?"

"Everyone is talking about you Sakura and honestly I'm getting a little tired of it"

"Well excuse me! For your information it's not my fault, it's not like I asked for the attention!"

"I know but I can't help but feel jealous and it's not only me; I know you've noticed by now other girls have been treating you strangely as well, because all these guys are talking about you and we see how Sasuke looks at you. It seems like all the exciting stuff is happening to you and I'm on the sidelines and you don't do anything to warrant the attention."

I shook my head in disbelief.

What was she talking about?

Ino stared at me and said 'It's true Sakura, you don't dress provocatively, you don't act slutty, which is what most of us have to do to get that type of attention, so it makes me realize that they like you not only because of your exotic features but because of your personality and that's something that no one can imitate."

_What, huh, who?_

I opened my eyes in shock at her confession, what the hell was she talking about?

I hadn't noticed any of this, although I have noticed the other girls behaving strangely and some behaving more bitchy than usual, nevertheless I just thought that was the norm, I know that girls are finicky creatures and it wasn't surprising to me, but jealousy?

I thought Ino was exaggerating but she seemed dead serious and it made me uncomfortable.

Who on earth was saying these things? I have never heard anything of the sort.

I thought it was hilarious but the atmosphere was anything but funny.

"Listen to me Ino, weren't you the one that said that I should enjoy the attention while it last because it wouldn't' last long?"

"Yes I did, except I didn't really expect it to last this long, I've seen other girls come to this school and none of the hype has lasted as long as this, only usually a week or so"

"Well I think you are being silly Ino, I thought you were better than this!"

"I wish I was but I'm not, I can be very superficial and unfortunately this whole thing bothers me"

"Well I admire your honesty Ino, so are you saying you don't want to talk to me anymore either?"

"Don't be silly Sakura; if that was the case I wouldn't have been trying so hard for you not to notice"

"Well, you were doing a good job of hiding it, but I'm a very perceptive person"

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm being silly, let's just forget about it okay?"

'Hmmm, I just don't' know Ino"

"Don't be like that Sakura are we still friends?"

I sighed heavily and gave Ino a smile and said "Friends…"

* * *

><p><em>Damn when was this all of this animosity going to end?<em>

It was Monday morning and Ino had picked me up as usual, things seemed back to normal, except there was still a slight bit of discomfort on my part because her confession had made me realize two things.

One it had finally hit home that other people were actually jealous of me!

It was the weirdest and most unreal thing I have ever heard due to the fact that I always felt second best to everyone else.

In my previous high school, I was well liked but not high enough on the food chain to be considered popular.

In preschool it was always Ino in the lime light and I guess for most of her life it was always that way for her and to feel second best to someone that she had spent time trying to instill confidence must have been a terrible blow to her ego.

Second so called popularity was not all it was cracked up to be, well I still didn't consider myself that high on the social ladder to be considered popular regardless of what Ino had said, because I lacked two things, money and drop dead gorgeous looks.

I considered myself pretty average, yes exotic but average nonetheless.

As we pulled into school and parked, then made our way into the school hall, there was a group of girls chatting and when we were about to pass them I heard one of them say "That's the girl right there."

Ino and I both stopped in the middle of our stride at the sudden attention as the girls turned around and stared in our direction.

I had my face twisted in confusion and looked at Ino while Ino stared at me.

The girl in the middle of the group that was initiating the conversation went on "You see her? All these boys keep talking about her like if she is something special; Shane, Michael, Ryo, Naruto, Kiba all of them seem to like her and even Sasuke looks at her in that way. What the hell is so damn special about her? She doesn't have anything look at her!"

My eyes widened in shock I could practically hear the resentfulness in her voice.

"Which girl, are you talking about, you mean the girl with the blond hair?" said one of the girls in the group.

"No! I don't mean Ino"

The girl got up came up straight to me poked me straight in the forehead and said "no this one right here" then she walked away and went back to her position.

I stared at the girls and just stood there in shock, then looked over at Ino and realized what she had been talking about but I didn't find any joy in it, in fact I was a bit disturbed.

Deciding to avoid an ugly situation seeing as the resentful girl was still staring at me like she would kick my ass; I continued walking and made my way straight to class.

I passed Mia on my way to class; she glared and then turned her nose up at me.

_What the hell is going on here?_

All this attention made me feel jittery although I couldn't help but laugh inside because I could see the irony in it.

Here all these girls were looking for attention and I got it without really trying, goes to show you how life can be strange at times, that you don't get what you're looking for.

I made my way to my usual seat and Ino sat beside me as always. She gave me a knowing look as to say "See? I told you I wasn't exaggerating".

I sighed heavily and focused my attention to the front of the class then became quite lost in my thoughts. I was so caught in them that I didn't even notice when Sasuke came in, he passed close to my desk as he normally did but this time he didn't touch me.

What made me notice him was his scent; the cologne he wears. It's how I can tell when he's near me, even when I haven't seen him yet. I know that sounds obsessive but it's true.

I had noticed it when he had me pressed up against the door in the chemistry lab a week ago.

His cologne smells so good on him and I've never smelt that particular one before on anyone else, so I could never quite place it.

One time I had gone in the mall and smelt the various men perfumes that were available and none of them smelt like it. I even went as far as to describe the smell to the clerk and she couldn't help me either.

The scent broke me out of my thoughts as I sniffed the air then followed Sasuke till he sat down in his usual seat; it was then that I blushed brightly because I had just remembered what he had done to me at the dinner party.

With that, I blushed even harder when I remembered how it had made me feel and how I had moaned.

Then I realized that he was supposed to drop me home tomorrow after school courtesy of my dad.

Oh God, what was I going to do?

Ino looked at me then looked at Sasuke again but she didn't say anything. She had probably seen the distress on my face. I hadn't told her what was going on so I guess she was perhaps making her own assumptions.

I wanted somebody to talk to about the incident in the chemistry lab and the dinner party so that I could get their opinion.

Although, I didn't want to tell Ino just yet, seeing that she admitted her feelings yesterday.

I didn't want anything triggering anymore resentment.

I sighed.

Girls could be so stupid.

* * *

><p>Sasuke knew he was a bastard, he just didn't give a fuck. He sat in class watching Sakura's facial expression change from embarrassment to anxiety.<p>

It was all because of him; and it made him feel good. He knew what she was hyped up about, it was only too obvious.

He didn't touch her this morning because he decided he didn't want to overdo it, he thought it was about time she sought him out.

That was how it usually went. If the girl realized he wasn't paying them anymore attention they would suddenly start seeking him out and that was what he wanted from Sakura.

He was slightly frustrated though, he thought he was making progress but it wasn't fast enough.

Sakura hadn't even taken the bait yet and properly kissed him, although she probably would have done it sooner in the chemistry lab last week, if it wasn't for Mia's interruption.

He wanted her to make that real first move, because he knew then, that would be the sign that what he was doing was working.

Also at the end of it all, she couldn't twist the situation and totally put the blame on him by saying he was the one taking advantage.

It was coming to the end of October and he wanted more than just slight brushes here and there because he had realized that this whole game was getting to him more than it had ever had.

Even though he didn't' want to admit it, he was starting to find her attractive, he didn't like her per se but he found her appealing.

She wasn't like these spoilt, slutty, self absorbed, empty headed broads that he was use to, and it sort of threw him off a little as well.

Also when he had touched her under the table, he didn't expect her skin to be so soft and eerily smooth.

He touched plenty of girls in that area before but he couldn't remember any of their skin being as smooth and supple as that.

It got his blood pumping; he had a thing for beautiful skin it was a turn on for him.

The way she had moaned at the table wasn't helping either; it made him think of how she actually would sound if… no…. when he had his way with her.

He was used to girls moaning his name and singing his praises but for some reason it wasn't the same, they were lacking something, and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Sasuke smirked to himself, he knew he didn't have long to wait if anything was going to happen, he was sure that his opportunity would present itself when he dropped her home though, and it was hard to believe it was all thanks to her own father.

Sasuke was sure her father knew something was up, even if he didn't say anything at the time. He was a man and any real man would know that the sound Sakura had made at the table was no moan of pain, although she had done quite a good job covering it up.

He wondered why her father had suggested him taking her home when he was gauging him at the table.

What had he seen that made him feel comfortable enough to trust him with his daughter?

Sasuke knew he was charming when he could be but at that time he wasn't trying to be. Her father seemed like a cool guy maybe he tried to see the best in people.

Sasuke laughed inside though, her father didn't know he was trusting his daughter with a wolf. He had plans for Sakura and it certainly wasn't innocent ones.

Sasuke saw Sakura look back at him and he gave her a blank stare, she seemed confused by his behavior as she gave him a puzzled expression.

Yes he thought, it was time he started moving this show along, he felt bad for Naruto though, he knew Naruto liked this chick but why should he care?

There were plenty of girls for him to dote on.

Strangely enough as he thought of Naruto he wondered why he was not at school yet, he really hoped he didn't get in an accident.

He had gotten Naruto a car for his birthday but he was starting to think he had made a mistake.

Naruto had put a ding in the car the first night he had given it to him; he was so excited when he had received it that he reversed hitting into the side of his front porch.

He shook his head at the memory and wondered if he had only ended up wasting his money. Sasuke was going to call Naruto to ask why he was taking so long; then Sasuke shrugged and decided it was not his problem.

* * *

><p>During the day Sasuke ignored Sakura completely and Sakura seemed even more confused at his behavior.<p>

At one point she actually looked quite upset and it made him smile, as he realized his sudden change in behavior was getting to her.

At lunch he didn't so much as look in her direction only when he wanted to make sure she was staring at him, which she always did.

While Sasuke sat at the table eating his lunch in silence, Mia was glaring daggers at Sakura. She was continually looking between Sasuke and Sakura to see if something was going on.

Ryo was glaring at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye because Sakura wasn't giving him any attention.

Kiba was whispering to the other guys at the table discussing the bet but speaking in terms only certain persons understood, they didn't want anyone else besides who knew about the deal to know what they were talking about.

Naruto who had made it too school an hour late because he had over slept was glaring down at his food because he didn't like the conversation Kiba was having.

"Kiba would you shut up already?"

Kiba gave Naruto a grimace; he didn't want to start an argument so he cut the conversation and ate his lunch in silence.

The tension at the table seemed to be thick for some reason or another and everyone was eating their food in silence.

That was until Mia broke the silence and said "What the fuck is up with you guys anyway?"

Everyone turned their attention to Mia, even Sasuke raised his head from his lunch.

"Mia what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You guys have been behaving so strangely for the past few weeks! Ryo why do you look like your sulking, Kiba what the fuck are you talking about? Naruto why are you so quiet? And Sasuke why the fuck, do you keep looking at that Bitch?"

Everyone started glaring at Mia; she glared back waiting for an answer. But they all feigned ignorance.

"Now you all listen to me, I know something is going on and I am going to find out what it is! You guys have been behaving unusually weird for the past few weeks and I am getting tired of it!"

Sasuke watched Mia then said "Mia you need to learn to mind your own business"

"Oh really? You still haven't answered my question, why do you keep staring over there?"

"Mia, what the fuck? I haven't been doing anything"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see you looking at her when you think no one is looking!"

Sasuke knew she was on point with that but he wasn't going to let her know it, he got up, left the table and went outside to smoke.

"Fucking bitch" Sasuke mumbled "Always sticking her nose in shit"

He went to the back of the school got his stash out of his bag, rolled himself a joint then began to smoke.

It made him relax and he decided that he wasn't going to the rest of his classes. He would stay outside and chill till school was finished.

"Sasuke?"

He looked around for the source of the sound then smirked, it was Sakura.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Umm I couldn't help and over hear you arguing I just came to see if you were okay"

She was blushing but she seemed slightly concerned, he stared at her for a minute then replied "Hn" then pulled on his joint again.

Then he did something that even surprised him, he took the joint from his lips and offered it silently to her.

She looked at him slightly in shock, and then shyly refused; he shrugged then placed it back in his mouth.

Then he watched her as she sat next to him, and then looked down in her lap, he couldn't help but grin.

Sakura looked nervous and scared but she was doing what he had wanted, she had sought him out.

He didn't say anything and she didn't talk either. They just stayed next to each other in silence.

"Umm Sasuke?"

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side to show that he had acknowledge her and that he was listening, but he didn't say anything.

"I wanted to ask you about umm Saturday night, why did you… why did you… umm grope me?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't expect her to ask him a question like that, and she was being forward with him, although she seemed mortified, he was impressed.

He didn't answer her right away, he wanted to make her sweat and soon enough she started to wring her hands in nervousness.

He smirked at her and said in a low voice "I did it because I wanted to"

Sakura blushed brightly and just sat watching him, and then he nearly laughed inside as she started watching his lips.

He leaned forward slightly and thought this would be the perfect opportunity; she came up right to his face and though he saw her slightly wrinkle her nose at the smell of the weed, she didn't stop.

Sakura had actually closed her eyes, leaned forward and began pecking him lightly on the lips, he was about to deepen the kiss, that was, until Sakura heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch.

She pulled back suddenly, stared at him like she couldn't believe what she had done, and then she sprang to her feet and virtually ran away from him.

He stared at her back until she disappeared and realized then that if the Devil was working overtime to give him what he wanted, God must have been definitely putting in extra hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact Finder: The part where Sakura enconters a group of girls talking about her and actually complaining about the attention she's getting and being poked in the head that was actually a experience I had when I had started high school.<strong>

**I was clueless and it was an very uncomfortable situation, cause I couldn't understand it either.**

**Anyway**** you guys are going to love the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	13. Turning the Tables

**A/N: Thank you too all my reviewers and thanks also to my critics. **

**Oh and to my anonymous reviewer blabla123, if you think I am taking to long to get to the point well sorry about that but as I said before I do not like to rush things so if the story is to slow for the rest of you, then maybe it is best you read another story.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, this is dedicated to my reader Vhelan hope it is to your standards ;)**

**Warning: This story contains Violence, Sexual Content, Language and abuse of substances**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 -Turning the tables<strong>

_What had possessed me to do something like that?_

Following Sasuke yesterday and actually _kissing_ him was not something I would have actually seen myself doing in a million years.

Although it was only a light brushing of lips it was enough to make me see sparks.

But like the chicken that I was, I ran away...

Though I had to admit, if the bell signalling the end of lunch hadn't launched me out of my dream like state, I would have sat there and ended up sticking my tongue down his throat.

I really didn't know what he was doing to me to make me act this way, but I seemed to have little control of myself these days when it came to him.

His behaviour was confusing; one minute he was harassing me with his constant flirting, next minute he seemed to be completely ignoring me altogether and honestly it made me upset.

Even if the attention Sasuke was giving me was causing me daily stress and anxiety, when he suddenly stopped I had felt restless, and incomplete as if something were missing.

His attention didn't make me feel special or make me think that I was better than anyone else; it's just that its absence made me feel, for a lack of a better word... lost.

I was not intentionally looking for it, though somehow, I found myself craving for it.

_Isn't the mind a fucked up thing?_

After I overheard Sasuke telling off Mia, and Mia saying to Sasuke that he was actually watching me when he thought no one was looking, I thought he may actually have a little crush on me or something.

So as I watched Sasuke leave the cafeteria in frustration, I was compelled to follow him. I watched him walk behind the school, started smoking and I was right behind him.

It was almost as if I was having an out of body experience and even if I was scared as hell, I couldn't stop.

I hadn't followed him to ask him why he had groped me under the table at the dinner party, it sort of slipped out because it had been on my mind all weekend and my curiosity was killing me. I didn't expect his answer though, that he did it because he wanted to.

_What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

I always believed that no one did anything without a reason behind it, whether they were aware of it or not.

So I spent most of the night trying to decipher what he could have meant by that.

He wanted to, because he wanted me?

He wanted to, because he likes me?

Whatever the reason, I was going to find out and I thought maybe the opportunity would present itself when I got a ride with him the next day.

* * *

><p>At school Sasuke was ignoring me as he had yesterday, and it annoyed me to no end.<p>

The fact that it affected me so much made me feel pathetic and it made me question myself.

Was I any better than these attention seeking girls that claimed were jealous of me?

Was I looking for the same thing they were?

Why should I feel that I was entitled to his attention?

I was nervous and waiting in anticipation throughout the day, not really focusing in class.

Ino had been trying to start up a conversation with me at one point or another and she became annoyed at my dream like state.

Naruto was acting more strangely than usual and kept asking me odd questions, like if something was going on between me and Sasuke or if anything had occurred between us.

I looked at him weirdly and wondered if what was happening with Sasuke and I that obvious or if Sasuke had told him something since they were best friends.

Mia was glaring daggers at me all day and at one point I thought she and her friends were going to ambush me.

Many of the other female students were starting to pick at me for one thing or the other, though I tried my best to ignore it.

Many were giving me attitude for no reason; some were trying to get me in trouble.

All in all, it was a terrible day at school, even though it would have been a lot worse if I was aware of everything that was going on around me.

I spent the majority of my time in my own mind trying to decipher all the weird things that were transpiring.

As I went to my locker to get my books to meet up with Sasuke in the chemistry lab, I bumped into Kiba who had invited me out that night, I told him I couldn't and he walked away frustrated.

Then a few minutes later Ryo came up to me and asked if I could escort him to the Halloween party that was going on in couple of weeks, I considered him for a moment and told him I would let him know. He seemed a little satisfied seeing as I hadn't turned him down completely.

I saw a few girls glaring at me as a result of this, while others sucked their teeth and rolled their eyes at me.

Some were muttering things about my forehead and my freakish pink hair, but I just walked straight past them and entered the chemistry lab.

For the first time since Sasuke and I had met for the assignment, Sasuke was actually there before I was, although he totally ignored me as I entered.

His attitude made me feel even more uncomfortable and anxious than when he was actually trying to fluster and flirt with me.

I then realised that I hated how it was between us now. I wanted him to make a move on me, give me some sort of recognition, a light brush, a simple touch, a slight glance, anything.

I took a seat next to his mumbled "Hi" but he never responded. I sighed heavily and did my work but spent most of my time staring at him out of the corner of my eye, to see if he was staring at me.

I was disappointed, he wouldn't even glimpse in my direction. So we worked in silence, and it was beneficial, as we had gotten more work done than any other time we ever had.

When we were finished, I packed up my stuff and walked to the door and I was about leave when I heard him clear his throat. I damn near broke off my neck turning to look back at him as I was so eager for him to talk me, to say something, anything.

I waited for him to speak but he kept quiet, he got up from his chair, slung his bag over his shoulder and strolled past me out the door, I stared at him for a minute, then he paused, looked back at me and said "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head so fast I'm sure I must have look like a total idiot, and I'm sure I caught him trying to suppress a grin but when I looked back at his face it was impassive, so I couldn't read him.

He shifted his head to the side, silently indicating for me to follow him and we made our way to the parking lot.

He unlocked the car door with his remote key and he got in, I just stood there by the passenger door, hesitating to even touch the door handle until he got frustrated, rolled down the window and glared at me from the driver's seat, then said gruffly "What the fuck is your problem?"

I responded in a high pitched voice "Err I... nothing" I opened the door got in and sat close to the passenger door as if he was about to attack me.

He stared at me for a second with his eyebrows raised, rolled his eyes, then rolled up the passenger window, started up the Lamborghini and drove off.

During the whole ride I didn't say a word though, and he certainly didn't attempt to make conversation.

I was too busy trying to not to look like an idiot, however that didn't go very well. I had my body pressed against the door like if he had some contagious disease, and he kept shooting me weird looks while I tried counting in my head to calm myself.

Why was I behaving this way?

For the simple fact that I so wanted to just scramble to the driver's side of the car and jump him.

He just looked so damn sexy and from his strange behaviour during the times we were alone, the way he was flirting with me, the way he was secretly touching me, the way he looked at me when we were at school had left me wanting him.

Then all the sudden I was confused by all these strange conflicting feelings, wondering why he had done a 180 and was totally ignoring me.

At night my dreams were filled with him and during the day I was consumed by thoughts of him, yeah it made me feel like a weak bitch but I just couldn't help it.

Maybe I wanted my head examined; maybe I needed to see a psychiatrist, was Sasuke playing mind games with me or was this all in my head?

He had successfully made me crazy; now that I had realised that I had truly wanted him and was willing to participate in his flirtatious escapades, he decided to go cold turkey on me; I really just didn't understand.

Besides the powerful roar of his car, the silence was piercing and the tension was thick, what type of tension it was, I wasn't too sure.

I just knew it was an uncomfortable one bordering on the lines of sexual.

Sexual tension, really though?

Maybe it was just me...

Honestly I had no idea about sexual tension, my lack of experience made sure of that.

Would I have known what it was if it had hit me square in the face?

Who knows, but if I was to be anywhere near how it was suppose to be, I knew this was the closest I had to it.

I swear I was going to suffer a stroke at the rate my heart was going and although the night was cool, I was sweating like a bitch in heat.

I kept wiping my forehead and must have look totally jittery, I was definitely making a fool out of myself without trying.

I started taking glances at him and he looked as passive as ever, but I could tell almost that he was trying his hardest not to laugh, I must have look really stupid.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down and adjusted my posture in a more relaxed position. I did feel a little more comfortable but I was still sitting quite stiffly, I just couldn't completely loosen up.

When we finally pulled up in front of my house, the first thing I should have done or what I thought I would have done was dash out of the car and run in the house, but I didn't. I just sat there biting a finger nail, my mind in overdrive.

I took a glance at him and he was staring at me like why the fuck I don't just get out.

He had unlocked the door and just sat there waiting, he didn't say anything.

I gazed out the window into my yard; the lights were off in the living room but I could see the slight flicker from the light of a television and one of the bedroom lights were on upstairs.

I looked back inside the car and stared piercingly at the dash board. I was starting to feel slightly sick as a bout of nausea hit me. I so badly wanted to climb over to the other side of the car and ravish him.

But I kept thinking about the repercussions; if I tried to kiss him would he reject me?

I honestly would have wanted to die if he did.

Does he think I'm an idiot?

Does he find me attractive?

I was trembling like an addict waiting for a fix, that's how much I wanted to touch him, kiss him...

But fear held me back.

I took one last glance at him expecting to see irritation but what I saw surprised me.

It was if he knew exactly what I was thinking, I looked at him with my finger still perched in my mouth still biting the nail and he was staring at me with a slight smirk on his lips and that wicked gleam in his eye.

My fears seem to disappear as I just stared back at him just thinking, God he looks so fucking sexy, and then something just came over me, it was like a hot and cold rush throughout my entire body.

The way his eyes would gaze at me, did something to me that I couldn't quite explain.

I took my finger out of my mouth, turned my body towards Sasuke, rose up on my knees and scrambled over to his side of the car.

Resting my legs on each side of his body, I placed my hands at the back of his head, fisted his hair and rammed my tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke had grabbed the back of my head with one hand and lowered the back of the driver's seat slightly with the other.

Then he placed the same hand tightly on my hip and I felt him smirking against my lips.

It was if to say he knew all along that I had wanted it.

The kiss on Tuesday was light and simple this one was hot and heavy.

He fought for dominance but I was so eager that I damn near fought him back for it.

Sasuke was such a good fucking kisser that I couldn't help but moan and I felt his smirk grow wider.

He started running his hands up and down my sides, fingers brushing the skin under my shirt and it sent a hot tingle through my body which then settled in the pit of my stomach.

Then his hands went lower, gliding over my hips, then started roaming my legs, he started messaging the outside of my thighs, his fingers dipping slightly underneath the outer hem of my shorts.

It sent warning signals ringing in my head but the feeling it produced drowned out the sound.

Instead, I started biting and sucking his lips. I knew I was behaving a little wild but I just couldn't help it.

I'm sure I heard him make a slight gasp of surprise but I wasn't sure, then suddenly I felt his hand run along the insides of my thighs, it was slowly trailing up and I was feeling extremely hot.

Anyone else I would have slapped their hands away but for some reason he just seemed to have this power over me that I couldn't stop him.

His hands went slightly beneath the fabric of my shorts, and it felt so good, a rough moan escaped my throat and shamefully I started to feel my pulse in my groin.

At this point I knew I should have stopped but I didn't, instead I vented my feelings by drawing his tongue even further into my mouth and sucking firmly on it. I gasped in surprise as I heard him groan but blushed more deeply because I felt him respond as well.

I wasn't positioned that closely to his crotch as I had wanted to keep a good distance but I felt the sudden movement in his pants and I felt extremely embarrassed and slightly proud.

I felt his hand shift from my thighs glide over my hips and cup around my backside. He started lifting me up slightly and pulling me forward, trying to draw me closer to his groin.

_Why did this seem like déjà vu?_

As much as I didn't want this to stop, I still resisted the pull of his hands, and decided to put an end to the kiss. I didn't want to be abrupt and just pull away so I kissed at the corner of his mouth, then along his jaw, up to his ear , then whispered ''bye'' and scrambled back out of the car.

I felt Sasuke's hands twitch as if he was going to make a grab for me and he looked royally pissed and frustrated, when I glanced back at him.

I stood by the passenger door just staring at him, blushing furiously at what had just transpired then I closed the car door and made my way towards the house.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em>

_Wait... was this Sakura, the same girl that blushed and trembled every time I flirted with her?_

_Were the fuck did that come from?_

Sasuke certainly wasn't expecting Sakura to be so, to put it simply ... forward, he thought she would have been a little more awkward and not as forceful as the girl that was currently making her way to her front door, that threw him off, had he missed judged her?

She certainly didn't kiss like someone that was a virgin...

He had to admit Sakura was an extremely good kisser, he had enjoyed that kiss _way _more than he had expected, and she actually got him to moan something he rarely ever did.

How was it that Sakura had gotten him to moan from a kiss... _a kiss_?

It wasn't like he hadn't experienced many great kissers in his life time, but he couldn't remember his body ever responding like that.

He was still quite turned on and he was pissed for the simple reason that he wasn't the one to determine when the kiss was suppose to end, he was only getting started, he hadn't expected her to pull away like that, he was so sure he would have been able to make her give in to him.

He thought maybe the reason he enjoyed that kiss so much was because she was so innocent from the rest of the girls he had ever had.

The kiss was good, he had to give her that and it was one full of so much passion and intensity that it affected him in a way that surprised even him.

Still he didn't like that fact that he wasn't the one running the show. Although he didn't realise it would be so much of a turn on being dominated in a kiss like that, he had fought for control because that's where he was used to being ... in control.

Sasuke was determined not to let things go down like this, he wanted Sakura to submit to him, to tremble at his touch, to melt in his hands, he was going to show her that he was boss and that he was the one who was running things, that they would stop when he wanted and not the other way around.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she entered the house; she took a glance at him before she closed the door. Sasuke started up his Lamborghini and then took up his cell phone to call one of his 'girlfriends' who would be willing to fix his... _problem_.

He decided on a woman named Jasmine as she was closest, he hadn't visited her in a while and she was definitely worth his time...

Jasmine was older than him, she was 27 and although Sasuke was only 17, she had no problem giving Sasuke a ride now and then.

Sasuke had a thing for older women because one, they weren't as clingy as other women, and second, they weren't usually looking for relationships, just a good time, besides Jasmine already had a boyfriend...

Jasmine seemed only too eager to see him, so he drove off towards her house, parked in her driveway, got out and knocked on the door.

Before he could even finish knocking Jasmine opened the door, clad only in her underwear, yanked him inside and they started kissing furiously. Jasmine attacked his clothes, unbuckled his pants, pulled away briefly to lift his shirt over his head, and then pulled down his pants and boxers.

Sasuke let Jasmine undress him then he grabbed her roughly by her hips, then stepped out of his sneakers, pants and boxers while he led her towards the couch. He pushed her onto the couch, pulled off her underwear then dug in the pocket of his pants which were on the floor to pull out a condom.

Jasmine licked her lips at Sasuke, placed her hand on top of his halting his movements and said "It's okay, you don't have to use a condom" Sasuke shook her hand off, ignoring her, tore the wrapper with his teeth and proceeded to put on the condom.

He entered Jasmine and was rough and controlling, not sparing a single thought to how she felt; only seeking his own satisfaction by trying to dull the pleasurable ache that Sakura had caused.

Sasuke finished with a slight shudder, got up and proceeded to dress himself.

"You don't have to go, you can stay the night" said Jasmine huskily.

"No, I have to go" said Sasuke. He finished buttoning his shirt and walked to the door.

Sasuke had just gotten into his Lamborghini when his blackberry started vibrating, indicating he had received a text message.

He raised an eyebrow slightly at the message, wondering why five simple words sounded so serious in his mind.

Sasuke guessed it was because those words seemed so uncharacteristic coming from Naruto.

'_Sasuke... we need to talk.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter for all you eagerly awaiting fanatics let me know what you think.<em>**

**_Fact finder: Well the kiss was me speaking from experience I hope I did a good job sharing my wicked moment._**


	14. Tempting fate

**Hey guys,**

**Oh what a hectic, eventful year it has been...**

**... anyway...So its that time again as I promised u! Thanks to all those who have taken a new interest in my story and those who have been with me from the very beggining...**

**I know how annoying it is when u really like a story and it takes long to be updated or worst yet, isn't fininshed...so I will try my best in both areas! **

**I hope the story follows on perfectly and I hope this chapter isn't dissaponting ! **

**There isn't a fact finder at the end of this story but don't worry there will be plenty later on trust me.**

**Well enough of my blabbering read and enjoy!**

**Warning: This story contains language, sexual content, violence and abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Tempting fate<strong>

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night from a very strange dream.

He had dreamt about when he and Naruto used to fight at the orphanage, but that was not what was strange…

What was strange was how that dream was suddenly interrupted by different dream altogether which contained a heavily pregnant Sakura, telling him, how much she hated his guts.

Sasuke sat up in his bed, feeling highly disturbed. The fights between him and Naruto were nothing new… it wasn't like he wasn't used to dreaming of his past.

He was not one to be easily unnerved, but this was definitely for good reason.

Why on earth would he suddenly dream of a pregnant Sakura, cursing him at the top of her voice?

He certainly didn't have plans of knocking her or anyone up at least not anytime soon... he was always careful…

Sasuke pulled the sheets off of his body, scratched his chest and frowned at the ceiling.

_What the fuck would make me dream of some weird shit like that?_

He tried to recall the specific details of the dream, though; they were fading as fast as they had suddenly occurred.

Sasuke glanced across at his clock radio, it was nearly five; still way too early to get ready for school.

Unable to go back to sleep, he got out of bed, walked over to his gym equipment and started working out.

After working up a sweat, he went to his bathroom to take a soak in his Jacuzzi. He lay back letting the jets of hot water relax his tired muscles.

He looked up at his ceiling and started reflecting on the conversation he and Naruto had last night.

When he had gotten home from his little rendezvous with Jasmine, he had called Naruto to ask him, what was up with the text that it had sounded so serious.

Naruto told him that he was having second thoughts about the whole ordeal and that he wanted out of it.

Well that didn't surprise Sasuke; he already knew that Naruto liked Sakura. Naruto thought that Sakura was special and didn't deserve to be messed about.

Sasuke knew the only reason Naruto had participated in the bet in the first place, was the fact that Ryo was as much of a manipulator as Sasuke was himself and Naruto probably didn't want to feel left out.

What bothered Sasuke though was that Naruto wanted to confess to Sakura, blowing the whole thing.

Sasuke certainly wasn't having that; he was actually having fun. Sakura was amusing, very amusing and he had to confess he was curious about her.

Also that kiss had left him wanting more….

He didn't want to admit it but he had agree with Naruto; Sakura was different… not from the obvious fact that she had pink hair and seemed quite inexperienced, even if that kiss last night made him second guess that conclusion.

It was the fact that after observing Sakura over a period of time, Sasuke realized other reasons why she stood out from the majority of the other female students.

First, no one at his school really, or would be caught dead using the bus. Most of the students either had a car or were chauffeured or did the whole carpooling thing.

Second, she lived in a relatively modest house in an ordinary neighborhood while most of the other students came from gated communities or other posh areas.

Third, she didn't wear brand name clothes or follow the latest trends while the other girls were in competition about who could wear the most expensive gear or how many different outfits in a week they could wear.

…And fourth, something he had noticed when they were doing their assignment, is that Sakura _actually_ did work and she knew what she was doing.

Most of the time when he had group assignments he would end up having to do the work on his own anyway.

Those and few other reasons had made him come to the conclusion that Sakura had gotten into his school because she was smart.

Most of the students who were usually admitted to his school were rich, spoilt, air- headed kids that had family or associates that held some type of merit and then they were the few who were admitted because they were intelligent and held good grades.

Naruto was held in high regards by Sasuke's family, they treated him as a son so he was exempted from these social biases by that mere fact.

Sasuke did understand Naruto's feelings, though it wasn't only up to him if he wanted to forfeit. Naruto would have to talk to the others so they would decide what would happen.

The rules of the game would imply that the participants in the game had to vote and then Naruto would have to automatically surrender the money that he would have lost in the bet.

The money would be divided among the group and he still couldn't blab about the details of the bet to anyone either. If he did, the rules stated that he would be subjected to a brutal ass whooping by the other players… a beat down, he would never forget.

These rules were implemented as precaution so that players in the game would be reluctant to just drop out at any given time… and spill the beans.

But despite all these rules Naruto was stubborn…

Truthfully, Sasuke wanted Naruto to keep his mouth shut because he was interested to see how far he could get with Sakura. He was always a sucker for a challenge and Sakura was definitely that... a challenge.

Sasuke also knew that Ryo wouldn't want Naruto to tell Sakura anything about the bet either, since Ryo was determined to win.

The conversation ended with him and Naruto arguing, which was probably the reason for the dream he had earlier.

Sasuke wasn't too worried anyway. He already knew that as much bitching and complaining that Naruto would do, he wouldn't sell him out.

He and Naruto were close and his loyalty was to him, are at least so he thought… Naruto told him he didn't want to fall out over a girl. That was something they always swore to each other would never happen...

Even if deep down, Sasuke knew he was wrong, he would never admit it.

Sasuke sighed deeply, got out of the tub, dried off and got ready for school.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and for most of the week, Sakura was avoiding Sasuke; she seemed lost in her own thoughts and wouldn't look in his direction at all.<p>

Sasuke didn't even worry about trying to fluster her during that time, which surprised even him; she looked bothered enough as it was already.

Besides he felt a little uneasy and part of the reason was whenever he saw her, he remembered the weird dream he had.

He was starting to feel this urge to say something to her... something of comfort?

No it didn't make any sense... it wasn't really his style to be sympathetic to anyone.

He started to blame it on Naruto thinking that his moods were starting to directly affect him...

Sasuke shrugged and tried to put the ridiculous thoughts away.

_Him? _

_Sympathetic?_

_ Yeah right..._

During the day Sasuke realized that Mia was starting to become a constant thorn in his side; she had started to keep tabs and watched his movements constantly.

She was behaving weirdly and he heard the guys at lunch saying how she was snooping and asking questions trying to figure out what it was they were hiding.

Naruto tried to talk the other guys out of the bet but of course they refused and they weren't too pleased to hear that he was trying to withdraw from the pact.

They started to clown him and Naruto started to get pissed off.

In the end, he couldn't go through with it since he didn't have the money to forfeit anyway…

Sasuke disengaged himself from the conversation. He was watching Sakura; she hadn't looked at him all day, she seemed embarrassed and wouldn't meet his eye.

This made him realize that her burst of enthusiasm in that kiss a couple days ago was out of character for her and that she wasn't used to behaving in that way.

He couldn't help but grin, his deduction about her still held. Sakura was almost as innocent as they would come and she seemed to have a wild side she kept hidden. He certainly wouldn't mind bringing that out of her.

Sasuke turned his head away from Sakura and looked across the cafeteria were Mia and her entourage were having a conversation.

Mia was staring at him then glaring at Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Mia then looked away; he really had to be more discreet with her watching him all the time.

_What a nuisance._

After lunch Sasuke made his way to class with Naruto; he seemed to be sulking, his bottom lip poking way out.

Sasuke getting agitated at his depressing state decided to speak up.

"Naruto chill the fuck out, why are you getting so worked up?"

"You guys don't see how fucked up this is?"

"Since when is this fucked up? You've never had a problem before"

"Well you know how I feel, so just forget it"

"Hn … dumbass"

Yep he really needed to get Naruto laid or something. He was too hung over this chick for no reason. It's not like Sakura really showed any romantic interest in him to begin with.

So Sasuke spent the rest of his classes thinking of ways to distract Naruto from his gloomy behavior; he wasn't used to him being so… moody.

He tried to think of a few girls that would be willing to give Naruto a good time, to take his mind off things.

Just then, Sasuke was interrupted out of his thoughts by his cell phone vibrating, he picked it up and to his surprise it was a message from Sakura, his eyes widened slightly at the message.

'Meet me in the chemistry lab after school – Sakura'

_Well what an interesting turn of events. _

Sasuke placed his cell phone back into his pocket, wondering what it was that Sakura had wanted.

They weren't scheduled for another group meeting till Friday so he couldn't think of what she could possibly want.

When the final bell rang, he slung his bag over his shoulder and told Naruto he would call him later.

Sasuke made his way to the chemistry lab and sure enough Sakura was already their sitting in one of the chairs looking nervous.

Sakura jumped slightly when he entered, and then she looked up at him. He couldn't help but smirk as a blush started to creep across her face.

Sasuke closed the door of the chemistry lab and leaned back with one foot propped against it. He looked at her, and then raised an eyebrow when she continued to watch him quietly.

Getting tired of the staring competition they seemed to be having, he decided to break the silence.

"Sakura" said Sasuke impatiently "You didn't invite me here to stare did you…"

Sakura blushed brightly, then slowly got up from her seat, walked up to him then began to gaze at the floor; she wrung her hands as she spoke nervously "I just umm… wanted to apologize for the other night"

Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

_Huh? _

_He wasn't expecting that. _

What the hell did she have to feel sorry for?

_Hmm… such a weird girl…_

He snorted loudly and she looked up at him in slight embarrassment.

"You're apologizing because…."

"My…. umm behavior"

"Really…"

"Umm yeah, I'm not umm… normally like that"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Hn… interesting…"

Sakura look at him seemingly lost for words while he stared back, the corner of his mouth lifting as a not so innocent thought went through his head.

Sakura noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. She gave him a questioning look and said "I want to know what you're thinking…"

Sasuke was once again surprised by her forwardness, he licked his lips and said "Really… you sure about that?"

"Yes" said Sakura hesitantly.

Sasuke leered at her, raised his hand, started beckoning her with his finger and said "Come here"

"What?"

"I said… come… here"

Sakura took a step forward as she watched him cautiously. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment grinning at her expression then said in a soft, seductive voice "Closer…"

Sakura looked at him in surprise, and then began to blush brightly in disbelief, she knew what he wanted but she couldn't seem to help but move forward at his request. She stepped right in front of him.

Sasuke leaned forward slightly dropping his foot which had been perched on the door. Sakura could feel his hot breathe on her face. She looked into his eyes, and his expression was so sexy that she couldn't help but lower her gaze to his lips. She watched them as he said huskily "Closer"

Sakura closed the space between them and their lips connected tenderly.

The kiss was so smooth and sensual that it sent a tingle straight to her toes. Sakura noticed there wasn't a smirk this time, as his mouth slowly moved over hers.

She felt his fingers cup her chin while he glided his tongue in her mouth. It was slow, controlled and erotic; she moaned into the kiss and raised her hands gliding her fingers in his hair.

As Sakura was about to eagerly respond to the kiss, Sasuke pulled away slightly kissing the corner of her mouth and down her neck. He sucked on her pulse; this made her whimper, then he kissed his way back to her mouth.

His tongue again slipped past her lips and Sasuke started rotating his tongue around her own, the feeling was so intense her body trembled.

She growled roughly in her throat and she pulled away abruptly, panting heavily and mumbled "Too much…"

Sakura tried to control her breathing as she stared at him, her face extremely red. Sasuke gave her a heated, pissed off look.

He stepped forward, while her eyes widened. He pressed her against one of the desks and said huskily "Too much?" Sasuke chuckled slightly, "Hn…I'm only getting started…"

Sakura shivered violently, while Sasuke lowered his mouth and kissed along her jaw then sucked on her earlobe.

Sakura closed her eyes and whispered "Oh dear God"

"He can't help you right now…" Sasuke said teasingly.

This was exactly what Sasuke wanted, him in control while she was flustered and practically melting from his touch. He had to admit he found her responsiveness quite arousing.

Sasuke pulled away slightly when he felt Sakura's hands on his chest pushing him back. "I have to go" She said in a breathless voice.

"Want a ride?" Sasuke said seductively.

Sakura blushed brightly at the innuendo in his words, then closed her eyes again for a moment, took a deep breath, then stared Sasuke in the eye as she placed a finger in her mouth, biting the nail, seemingly contemplating if to accept his offer.

She shook her head almost violently as if trying to clear her head and said "No, I'll go with Ino; I think she's waiting for me"

"Hn… suit yourself"

Sasuke walked towards the door and opened it; he looked back at her and said suggestively "See you tomorrow." He looked her up and down, gazed at her with his sexy smirk, licked his lips at her and then walked out the room closing the door.

* * *

><p>Falling against a desk to support my body, I exhaled deeply feeling extremely hot. That kiss was fucking incredible.<p>

Sasuke was so skilled with his tongue that it made me weak all over just thinking about it.

I was still recovering from Tuesday's steamy make out session in his car which was something in all my sixteen years of life had never experienced, and what had occurred not long ago seemed to slam the final nail in the coffin for me.

I wanted him to be my little experiment, where I could learn and experience things I had never had before.

Maybe I should have accepted his offer, let him give me a ride and see how things would have gone…

Damn… what was wrong with me?

I was letting my hormones get the better of me; I needed to get a hold of myself.

But I guess who could blame me?

He was practically sex on two legs, domineering, totally full of himself and was armed with a tongue that did damage.

I was ashamed at how my body was reacting to him, I had more self control than this, I was better than this. I needed to get my mind right, I needed to think straight or I was going to get myself into trouble.

Yep I was getting way over my head; I wasn't even able to look at him for the past couple of days. I felt totally embarrassed.

He made me do things that was so unlike me, and I felt like I had to let him know that I wasn't a slut, that I normally didn't just make out with random guys that I barely even knew.

Even if he was total whore, for some reason I felt I had to apologize.

Though, he made me feel like a total idiot, like I shouldn't have said sorry.

Why did he always look like he wanted to laugh?

Did I amuse him that much?

Forget about him I kept saying to myself. I needed to think about something else, I needed to… Oh crap, get home… Ino was waiting for me…

She was never one to wait…

I sighed heavily again and walked to the door but before I could grab the handle, the door opened and who was it?

None other than Mia or you guessed it 'Queen hoar'.

She entered the chemistry lab and stared at me with such disdain that I felt slightly alarmed.

As startled as I felt, I made sure I got the first word in. I didn't like people getting the best of me and I thought it best to not avoid the inevitable. She was looking for a confrontation and it made no sense delaying it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I said before she could open her mouth.

Mia slammed the chemistry door, placed her hands on her hips and said in a low dangerous tone, "I only have four words for you, _stay away from him…_"

I stared at her in shock, then narrowed my eyes and said "Well obviously you can't count because that was eleven and you need to get out of my face…"

"You listen to me; Sasuke is mine, so stay the fuck away from him!"

"Look Mia, I don't chase after Sasuke, he chases after me, so if you have a problem, take it up with him. I really don't have time for this so get out of my way, I'm leaving..."

With that I picked my bag up and walked around Mia and opened the door. I saw her hand twitch slightly; she was probably thinking about slapping me but thought better of it.

Mia was allowed to talk shit to me but I wasn't going to have her hitting me. I think she did the right thing controlling her temper.

Before I could walk through the door however, Mia said with as much contempt as she could muster "Watch your back bitch…"

I laughed and kept it moving. People thought I looked soft but she certainly didn't know who she was dealing with.

Walking out the school just in time to see Ino starting up her car, I ran to the passenger door and knocked on the window. Ino looked agitated as she let me in the car.

"Sakura what took you, I've been waiting for ages"

"Umm… yeah sorry about that, I got held up"

"Hmm if you say so, you've been acting really strange for the past few weeks. I hope my confession hasn't changed our relationship, we don't really hang out like before and you always seem to be busy"

Well Ino had a point; things were slightly different between us because I was trying not to do anything to make her feel jealous.

I certainly knew how that felt and I wanted to spare her feelings.

Trying to be nice and making other people happy was sometimes so hard.

"Look Sakura I know you have alot going on with your parents... I saw how upset you have been for the past few days"

I screwed up my face and said " Ino, I really don't want to talk about that right now..."

Ino shook her head sympathetically and said " Okay fine I understand"

There was a silence... then, after few minutes, Ino went in for the kill.

"So Sakura you haven't even told me yet what's going on between you and Sasuke"

"Eh?" I said in surprise "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on Sakura, I'm not the only one that has noticed, you always seem to be in a daze and Sasuke is always looking at you"

"That's not true"

"Wait… do you think people are blind and deaf? Everyone heard Mia's outburst last week and it was only too obvious when you left the cafeteria a few minutes later after Sasuke… I mean come on..."

"Ino it wasn't anything like that okay?"

"If you say so… if you say so. Aren't you guys meeting for that project you guys had together?"

"Umm yeah…"

"So hasn't anything happened?"

"What… why the hell would anything happen? It's not like that"

"Sakura, I'm starting to think you're hiding things from me"

"I'm not okay? If anything happens… I'll let you know…"

"If you say so."

Ino and I rode the rest of the way in relative silence then I asked her about Shikamaru. She jumped on that then we talked about him for the whole way.

She dropped me home and I thought about everything Ino had said to me. If people were starting to notice things, I really needed to control the situation.

So I decided to call Sasuke and make an excuse about not being able to meet tomorrow.

That was a big mistake because he was determined and he ended the conversation before I could say anything else.

Sasuke told me flat out that he was coming to pick me up on Saturday so we could study at his house before he put the phone down.

I stared at the phone in shock wondering why fate was doing this to me.

_Oh God, how do I get myself into these things?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.B After such a long time please review tell me what u think! Let me know if u find any problems with this chapter...<em>**


	15. Getting to know the real you

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome. It really motivates me to update faster.**

** I must apologise for my terrible errors in the last chapter, I've tried my best to correct them... As u can see I'm trying my best with the updates, trying to push out at least one a week.**

**Anyway this is one of my favourite chapters, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: This story contains language, sexual content, violence and abuse of substances.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Getting to know the real you…<strong>

I certainly wanted my head examining.

Someone needed to carry me to see a shrink.

It was five in the morning and I had taken to stalking Sasuke on Facebook.

I had gone online and had started browsing the internet and suddenly had gotten the urge to see if Sasuke had a Facebook account.

It had never crossed my mind before because he didn't seem like the sort of person to have one. But that morning I couldn't sleep so I decided to try anyway.

I typed in Sasuke's name and bam… there it was… Well there they were, I should say. He had two of them.

The first account had a profile picture of Sasuke leaning on his Lamborghini, hardly any info except his gender and fifty friends.

The second account had, four thousand, nine hundred and nine friends and Sasuke had a profile picture of himself with some other guys around him, standing in various poses at what looked like a party.

Sasuke was in the centre of the picture, his middle fingers in the air and he looked half drunk and high as hell.

I started to laugh.

_How fucking mature_.

I debated in my mind whether to send friend requests and finally, I just decided to hit the damn buttons and a few minutes later I was surprised to see he had accepted… for both of them.

_Oh shit, did that mean he was awake?_

I was curious, so I looked at each profile. I started with the first one which seemed more personal.

He had wall posts from Naruto and his adopted family members. One of his brothers had written 'Chicken head bring us back a sandwich'

Even from his little sister, kids these days…. She had written 'Have a nice day chicken head'.

I couldn't help but laugh.

It was quite funny and strange at the same time, I didn't know much about him but he seemed close to his family in an offhand sort of way.

Maybe it was how he behaved at school and his bad attitude that made it seem unnaturally weird.

So much so that I guess in a way I found it … cute.

I went to the other profile which seemed to have mostly posts about events and random girls trying to flirt with him.

It was loaded with pictures of people half drunk, doing wild and crazy things at various parties.

I was looking mostly at pictures of Sasuke looking either half drunk or high or both and most of his pictures were tagged by other people.

I came across an incredibly hot one, of the tattoos covering his gorgeous, broad, toned back and I quickly downloaded it for… Ehem… Safe keeping.

As I stared closely at the picture of his back I noticed along with the tattoo of large wings was a tattoo in a small portion of his back between his shoulder blades that was too small to make out.

I enlarged the picture to see it more clearly. He had the tattoos RIP, and under it were five initials each with dates depicting life and death.

What disturbed me the most was that all of them seemed to have died on the same day…

_How horrible._

I would have loved to ask him about that but he would probably just tell me to fuck off.

Just then someone had sent me a message, I went to check it and nearly fell out my seat. It was from Sasuke.

I quickly read it and my eyes widened.

_Was I that predictable?_

He had written 'Kind of early isn't it? Eager for today are we? Hope you're having fun…'

That bastard, he was making fun of me!

I guess it was obvious that I would be going through his profile with a fine tooth comb.

Other than that, I had no idea what he was talking about. How dare he tell me I was eager, I wasn't the one trying to get us alone together every chance they got.

I had half a mind to write that on his wall but then I thought better of it. You never know who was watching. I knew for a fact that I couldn't have been the only… err…admirer 'cough… stalker' out there. I didn't want to give them any ideas…

When I had enough of going through his business, and was satisfied that I had looked at every picture imaginable, I turned off the computer and went to lie down in my bed.

However I just couldn't sleep and it was all Sasuke's fault. I was not eager as he had said but I was nervous as hell. I was going to his house and he was coming for me at God knows what time.

Why didn't I just grow a pair and tell him I couldn't come?

Well for the simple reason that I really wanted to see his house again.

When I had gone to the dinner party a couple weeks ago, I was in awe.

It was an enormous, beautiful and modern, four storey mansion including his basement; decorated with the finest furnishings and fixtures money could buy.

Though all I could think about was how the inside of his bedroom looked like.

Not that it was probably a good idea venturing into that part of the house but as I said my curiosity was always one to get me into trouble.

I sat in bed watching the time go by and I closed my eyes and envisioned how the day might go.

I was almost too keen for him to kiss me again as he had in the chemistry lab.

The way he worked his tongue in my mouth and sucked on my neck and earlobe made the tingle in my stomach grow intense just at the thought.

It was such a shame.

Sasuke was surely turning me into a pervert.

* * *

><p>It was around seven when I decided to get out of bed.<p>

It was still early but I didn't know what time Sasuke was planning to show up. I don't know why I was allowing him to dictate everything and not even bothering to ask him a damn thing.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I don't know why I decided at that moment to shave my legs.

Maybe my sub conscience was trying to tell me something?

Probably I hoping in the back of my mind, somehow his hand would find its way to my thigh again?

_Damn Sakura you need to stop this!_

I was starting to turn into Ino and I didn't want to be known as a girl that was easy…

I got out the shower and had an internal battle with myself.

Should I put on a skirt or a pair of jeans? I was tempted to wear a skirt but I thought the jeans would prevent any wondering hands from going places they shouldn't.

I must have had this internal battle back and forth in my head for about fifteen minutes, when I decided to compromise and put on a pair of shorts instead.

_Was I desperate or was I desperate? _

Well it took me long enough to get ready. Anyone would have sworn I was going on a first date or something.

In my mind I probably was, though it was definitely far from it. I needed to get a handle on my emotions; I was going to drive myself crazy.

I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and surprisingly only my dad was awake. I found it strange since my mom was always first to get up.

"Morning dad"

"Where are you going so early?"

"Umm Sasuke is coming to pick me up"

My dad raised his eyebrow at me and I then just realized how it sounded so I added in "He's coming for so we can go to… the library and work on the project"

He cocked his head to one side for a moment, then shrugged and went back to drinking his coffee. I sighed slightly in relief, my pulse had started quickening and my face was already starting to turn red, I wasn't a good liar at all.

At least he didn't notice.

I thought it was best that I said I was going to the library instead of his house, it might look a little suspicious or maybe I was being paranoid...

_Guilty conscience maybe..._

So I sat down and ate breakfast when my mom decided to come down. She looked terrible like if she hadn't slept.

She mumbled "Good morning" and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

I had just finished eating my toast when a loud horn blared in front of my house. I jumped up slightly from being so jittery and nearly spilt my glass of orange juice.

My mom went by the window cursing; she didn't like people beeping horns so early in the morning.

By this time I had made a dash for the door, forgetting about my breakfast and everything else when my mother called out "Sakura where are you going?"

I had totally forgotten about her.

"Um yeah mom, I'm going to the library with Sas… a friend from school to work on a project."

My dad peeped through the window while my mom eyed me suspiciously.

"Wow the guy has great taste in cars, a custom 69 Camaro? Nice…" my dad commented.

"Camaro?" I said in surprise.

_Sasuke didn't drive a Camaro…_

I poked my head through the window and my mouth opened in shock, a restored dark blue Camaro with white decals on the hood, darkly tinted windows and big ass chrome rims was sitting in front of my house.

The neighbors were peeping outside and my mom was pissed "Sakura who is this person parked in front of my house?"

"Umm" I said totally unsure. "…I told you a friend from…"

"I heard what you said before Sakura, I want a name. Remember I warned you about driving around with strangers."

My dad pulled his head back inside and said in agitation "Rose, stop being so over protective, you're going to drive Sakura away"

"Don't you tell me how to speak to my daughter!"

An argument was in the works and I was getting frustrated, I just wanted to go. I made my way towards the door and my mother turned on me "You make sure you are back here by five... understood?"

"Yes mom" and I jetted out the door as fast as I could.

For some reason I made my way cautiously to the car. I stood by the door and took the time to admire the car; it was so clean I could see my reflection in the paint. I just stood there and Sasuke rolled down the passenger window.

"Is there a problem?" he said sounding quite pissed.

I shook my head quickly, opened the door and got inside.

The inside was just as clean as the outside and even if I had limited knowledge on cars, I knew that this car was too old to have so much of the knobs and gadgets that were lined along the dash panel.

Sasuke started up the vehicle and the engine screamed horse power.

_How many cars did this guy have anyway?_

I turned my head and observed him as he drove off. He had on a camouflage three- quarter pants, a black t shirt and some Versace shades.

He looked hot…

We drove in relative silence until I realized that we were going in the wrong direction.

"Umm where are you going?"

Sasuke looked at me, giving me attitude then said curtly "To handle some business."

_Business? I didn't like the sound of that…_

I sat nervously in the passenger seat, and started thinking he was running drugs or something. I began nervously looking around for the cops; Sasuke just had that sort of shady attitude.

I needed to pay less attention to my mother; she was a bad influence on me.

What was it she said when she first saw him?

That he looked like a drug dealer?

Well I could almost believe that, with him nothing would surprise me.

Every time he had free time he was always smoking weed, he must have been getting it from somewhere but I guess that didn't mean he was supplying.

We eventually pulled up in front of an Auto body Garage, Sasuke got out and a few minutes later came back out with a large brown envelope.

He placed it in the glove compartment and then we kept driving, I was dying to ask him what he was doing but I kept my mouth shut.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in front of the mall that I had first bumped into him and he got out, and went inside.

I was tempted to look in the glove compartment but I fought the urge.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back with another large brown envelope.

_What was he collecting?_

He got in, placed the envelope in the glove compartment and headed towards his house. He lived in a gated community, so we had to stop so that the guard could let us through.

We drove through the beautiful neighborhood of magnificently designed houses, decorated with prim lawns and perfect hedges till we got to his mansion.

He parked inside the large garage which contained no less than eight cars, a motorbike and two All Terrain Vehicles.

We got out of his vehicle and then we went through the side door.

I felt nervous and out of place, I wasn't used to places like this and I didn't know how to act.

Sasuke was staring at me; he could see me my discomfort. He shook his head and then walked away, and I followed him slightly alarmed. I didn't want to get lost; his house was big enough that I would probably be wondering around all day.

I followed him up some beautifully carved stairs and as I made my way to the landing I was bombarded by his sister.

"Hey Sakura!" She said excitedly.

"Umm hi Jaime, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Can you play with me? I'm bored"

Before I could answer, Sasuke said "No we're studying..."

Just then one of his twin brothers came up, smiled mischievously and said "Is she your girlfriend now?"

I blushed brightly; Sasuke stared at his brother then said "No, now get lost"

He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and I started to laugh, Sasuke glared at me and I quickly stifled the noise.

Jaime tugged on my arm and said "Will you play with me later then?"

I looked at Sasuke, but he didn't say anything and I said "Um sure once were finished" she smiled and walked away.

Sasuke watched me for a minute then continued walking; I quickly followed till we made our way to what I assumed was a huge study that was the size of the bottom level of my house.

It made my home seem like a shack.

Sasuke closed the door and we took a seat next to each other and I took out my books and started writing but Sasuke didn't even make an attempt to act like he was working, he was staring at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He was leaning back in the chair only supported on its back legs and was smirking at me for some reason or the other. I was trying to ignore it because I didn't know how to act.

He had been ignoring me and now here he was acting like if he wanted my attention, I was so confused.

Not being able to take it any longer I dropped my pen, stared at him and finally said "What?"

Sasuke didn't answer, his smirk just got wider and wicked; I said more forcefully" Sasuke why are you starin..."

"You're naive you know that?"

"What?" I said sounding offended and confused.

"I said…" He paused, licked his lips and continued" You… are… naive"

"What? Why would you say that?"

He leaned forward and pulled his chair right next to mine, his proximity made my face start to burn.

"I wanna ask you something, why do you think I asked you to come here?"

In the back of my mind I knew the answer, although I still wasn't too sure what his objective was.

But I decided to play dumb and state the obvious "Uhhhh… to study right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and said sounding almost angry "You're lying…"

"What?"

"You're lying, try again"

_Wait, could this bastard read minds or something?_

I frowned and said "Look I don't know okay? I'm not sure. You're not exactly forth coming with your intentions. You flirt with me, then you ignore me, then you grope me under the table, then you kiss me and then act like if I'm a nuisance. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at my outburst then he leered and said "First to make it clear, you kissed me remember? And if you have no clue as to what I want, then why you did come here?"

"Because…" I said, sounding childish.

"Because what?"

"Just because…" I repeated.

"Because you were curious…" He finished for me.

I felt like an idiot, he could read me like a book and he was right, I was curious. I knew he didn't invite me over here to study but I still came anyway and I knew the answer to that but I wanted to know his answer, so I fired back with a question of my own.

"Why did you invite me here then Sasuke? Huh. Why?"

Sasuke smiled at me bit his bottom lip, which made me almost melt and then said in a low voice "I think you know the answer to that Sakura."

Slumping into the chair because I felt I was about to combust, I watched as Sasuke leaned over and kissed me.

I leaned into the kiss and sighed. This was what I had came here for and I felt bad about it.

_What was I doing? _

The kiss was slow and sensual, and it made goose bumps rise on my skin. I didn't even struggle when he clasped my hips and pulled me out of my chair, lifting my body with such ease into his lap.

He pressed me firmly against him and I grabbed the back of his neck, and we kept that pace going till he decided to put his hand under my shirt.

His fingers started slowly crawling up my stomach and I inhaled sharply because it felt so good but I pulled away, pushed his hands away and scrambled off his lap.

Just then the door to the study opened and Sasuke's adopted mother came in. I froze because I was flustered and flushed.

Sasuke sat there with his legs open, his arms resting on his thighs and he was glaring at me.

I saw his mom look from me to Sasuke then said "I didn't know you had company Sasuke"

His twin brothers poked their heads around their mother's side as if using her as a shield and one of them said "Yeah and it's a girl, I thought Sasuke didn't like girls"

I started to snicker and I watched as Sasuke started glaring at his brother. His mom stared at me for a minute then smiled and said "Your Rose's daughter"

_I guess the pink hair was a dead giveaway._

"Umm yeah I am" I said bashfully.

"Well, welcome. It's nice to see Sasuke inviting a girl over, it's usually only Naruto."

Part of me actually felt badly for Sasuke, his family was doing a good job of embarrassing him; they really didn't know that he had his fill of women, well at least according to what Ino had told me. If they only knew that Sasuke was a man- whore…

Sasuke and his mom ended up having a staring competition. I could tell she was doing it on purpose then Sasuke said in a voice that was forcibly calm but deadly all the same "Mom, do you mind? We have some studying to do…"

"Studying?" His sister burst into the room "If you were studying why were you kissing?"

_Oh my, she saw that?_

There was an uncomfortable silence and I began to blush bright red. His brothers started to snicker and his mom lifted her eyebrows.

I saw his mother smile slightly, then said "Okay guys that's enough let's go let's leave them to their 'studying' and Sakura I hope you don't mind staying for dinner"

"Uh I uh umm okay…"

"Good later" She exited, his brothers sticking out there tongue at Sasuke and then closed the door.

I looked over at Sasuke, he seemed annoyed and I couldn't blame him, his family had ran off with the wrong idea.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!<em>

Sasuke was angry but he had no one to blame but himself. He had only invited Sakura over because he didn't want to waste anymore time trying to get her into bed, she wasn't as easy as the other girls he was with and he found it frustrating and exciting at the same time.

He wasn't used to not getting his own way when it came to women, just whispering a few sweet words in the ear, a simple caress or maybe only a wink and they were on their back moaning his name.

It was true that it had been a long time since he had brought a girl into his house since his last girlfriend.

But he didn't trust bitches enough to let them anywhere else other than his basement but he realized he had let his guard down with Sakura because she was so… different.

Now his family had the idea that they were seeing each other and he didn't want that, if things where to turn out how he wanted it, it would look bad.

He had no intentions of having a girlfriend anytime soon, the last one he had gave him enough trouble to last him a life time.

He watched Sakura as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet and thought for the first time since he had ever participated in these stupid rituals if to forfeit.

Then he thought that he would be admitting defeat, and that was certainly not his style. He was already gloating in the fact that Sakura was not giving his rivals the time of day and at the end of it all they would be his lackeys for the rest the year.

After a bet, some of the guys, especially Ryo would still pursue the girl after he was done with them just to prove a point. That they could get any girl that Sasuke could, not that Sasuke really gave a fuck.

If they wanted his sloppy second's why the fuck should he care?

At the end of the day the women always came back to him saying that nothing could compare and he wasn't being cocky, he was just saying it as he saw it.

Sakura was a whole other case altogether; Sasuke started to realize she wasn't as innocent as she wanted everyone to believe, he could tell she was a little spit fire that was only timid around him, and she was too easy to read.

The person who said that the eyes were a window to your soul wasn't lying, he could read her like a book, but she was still so naïve. He enjoyed toying with her; she made it so much fun.

He wanted to find a way to talk his adopted mother out of dinner this evening but she was just as stubborn as he was. She would hear nothing of it.

Sasuke got up and sighed, he just wasn't in the mood for 'studying' anymore, and his family had ruined a good moment.

"Sasuke?"

He turned around to stare at Sakura and raised his eyebrow at her to acknowledge that he had heard.

"Umm so what are we going to do now?"

He shrugged and said before he could stop himself "What do you want to do?"

"Do you have like have a game system or something?"

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows sneering at her "You like video games? Oh let me guess, Sing Star or Guitar Hero or some lame shit like that right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "What's wrong with Guitar Hero?"

"Lame…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well for your information I also like Street Fighter, Halo and Call of Duty."

"Really…" said Sasuke, in a sarcastic tone. "Are you any good?"

"I know a thing or two"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, his game systems were in his room and he wasn't sure if he wanted Sakura in his space.

He could bring them down and hook them up to the main TV but it seemed like so much trouble.

"What's the matter Sasuke, scared a little thing like me is going to beat ya?"

Sasuke glared at her, this little girl was actually challenging him?

"You're on, just don't cry too much when I kick your ass"

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm in Sasuke's room!<em>

That was all I could say even after ten minutes of playing street fighter with him.

I was trying not to be distracted but I kept getting killed and Sasuke was raising his eyebrows at me, looking at me like if I was the most pathetic creature on the planet.

But I just couldn't help it my eyes were everywhere other than his large seventy-two inch television.

His room was gorgeous and huge!

His bedroom was separated into three sections on various levels with two entrances; it was like a whole other house in his room that he could just stay in here for days if he wanted to.

On the lowest level which went down a couple of steps, I could see a gym set but I couldn't make out anything else because I hadn't ventured into that part as yet.

The second level where we were currently located was like a rec. room or what I would call a man cave.

Big screen TV, multiple game systems, black leather chairs, a kitchenette, a mini bar, a chess table, a dart board and a ping- pong table. There was another door which I assumed lead into his bathroom.

The walls were decorated with trophies, which showed Sasuke used to be a top athlete and from the few I could see he was a black- belt.

The walls were painted in an electric blue with black tiles. He had two large panel doors that opened out, leading towards the balcony, giving a gorgeous view of the neighborhood.

I had only caught a glimpse of his bed, which was a few steps up on the highest level. I could only make out what looked like a king sized four poster bed with beautiful blue, silk sheets.

"Done staring yet?"

I turned around to face Sasuke in embarrassment and mumbled "Sorry"

"Now little girl, where was all of that talk you had for me earlier?"

_Little… Girl? _

I felt insulted. I snapped out of my stupor and played, he smirked at me and we got into it.

I showed him my moves and I could tell he was impressed even though he didn't say it. I still couldn't beat him but there were times I was so close that I forgot myself and cursed out loud.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke looked at me taken back by my outburst and said with a sneer "Such foul language"

"You're to talk, Mr. I curse like a pirate"

"Getting more confident are we? I liked it better when you were flustered."

I glared at him for his remark then pouted, he stared at me for a while then put down his control, and came really close to my face, my eyes widened slightly and I began to blush.

He pulled away and said "Hn… much better"

_Bastard…_

Sasuke and I played video games for a couple hours and we teased each other back and forth for a while and I found myself becoming more at ease with him.

Not that being around him still didn't give me butterflies in my stomach; I was still the same blushing, stuttering idiot.

For once he seemed more like someone I could actually have fun with in a weird sort of way, instead of someone I was constantly nervous to be around.

It was a nice change but then when things go good, they usually don't last long, well, not for me anyway.

We went downstairs to dinner and I was nervous.

Sasuke was in a foul mood again and I felt uncomfortable. We sat at the dinner table while the maids brought out the food.

His siblings were staring at me and I was trying my hardest not to blush.

"Where's dad?" said Jaime.

"He's working late today"

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes dear he is a very busy man"

Jaime pouted then looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. She was such a sweet little girl.

We began to eat dinner in silence apart from the younger children trying to tell jokes until Sasuke's mom broke the silence and began bombarding me with questions.

"So Sakura, how are you enjoying Los Angeles?"

"It's okay. very different from Ohio."

"You seem like a nice girl, you're so different from the other girls, I hope Sasuke is treating you well…"

And there it was… I froze, Sasuke looked up from glaring at his food and I glanced at him as he said through gritted teeth "She is not my girlfriend."

His mom waved her hand in an airily fashion, brushing off the statement and said "If you say so…"

Sasuke frowned and I glanced at him. I quickly finished my meal and said "I have to get home by five."

His mom smiled at me and said" Okay dear I hope to see you again"

I was flattered that his mom had taken to me so quickly; his last girlfriends must have been real bitches.

Sasuke jumped at the excuse to leave and he quickly got up from the table and I followed him outside.

We got into his Camaro and we drove in relative silence, when we got out front of my house. I hesitated before I got out.

And for some reason I reached over and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks for the fun."

Sasuke didn't respond, he just glanced at me slightly then his eyes went to the road again.

I said "bye" and got out the car and went into the house feeling somewhat elated and confused...

* * *

><p><strong>N.B Okay guys so the inspiration for the camaro came from this website the second car on the page its absolutely beautiful in my opinion :) <strong>

**FACT FINDER:**

**I'm sure many of us have felt the need to stalk someone on facebook that you really like, and I thought it was fitting to add it in at some point :) I know I've been guilty of stalking at some point...but I'm trying to get out of that ;D**

**The guy I'm currently dating afterthe terrible drama I've experienced for the past year has a bad attitude so it makes writing about Sasuke being a bastard so much easier... this guy is an architect and his house is huge... I certainly sympathised with Sakura in regards to that part... I felt so out of place and in awe... absolutely beautiful house... anyway we got in a huge argument and I broke up with him but its probably only for now... my dad said he saw him and he looked really troubled like he had alot on his mind... maybe I'll give him another chance ;)... **

**I guess you can call that a fact finder...**

**Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter!**


End file.
